Naruto A True Bond
by Kylar's-Apprentice
Summary: The Titans world and the world of the Shinobi colide after Gaara crosses over in a mission to save his love. Crosses at chapter 23. Naruhina, RavenBB. The REAL chapter 41 is now up!
1. Love Sick

I do not own any of these charicters, nor do I own Naruto. All of which is owned by Misashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto.  
chapter 1

T'was a calm and peacful night, the entire leaf village lay at peace. All, exept the Knuckle-headed ninja himself, Naruto. He was covered in sweat, tangled in the blankets, moving in sharp, quick spasms as though he was ill. Indeed he was, but not by any virus. The poor ninja, had no love to his life for 18 years, and now he subcontiously yearned it. Each night, he would dream of a young maiden, but every morning he would wake, and have no clue as to who it was. He knew her, naruto could tell that much, but the real question that killed him, was whom?

The nightmares always left him in a depressed and angry mood, but he always had something up his sleeve that could make him happy so his friends couldn't see him hurt. Strangely enough, it wasn't ramen. He always liked to take a nice hot shower using a light smelling lavender shampoo and lotion. Afterwards, he'd use his leaf cologne Sakura had shown him how to make so he could smell just like his father, as Grandma Tsunade told him. Then, Naruto would put on his new clothes he'd bought since his old pair had been ripped in training. He now wore a blue T-shirt saying, " A Fight for Peace, A Fight for Understanding," and faded black jeans, since it was still spring.

Yet this morning was different, he'd spilled his ramen on his shirt, so he had to settle for his plain orange one, then found he was out of his cologne, so now he smelled purely of lavender, which wasn't so bad, but ever since Sasuke came back to the village he'd use every chance he'd gotten to tease the poor blonde ninja, and this would be one of them. What was worse was that his old friend Hinata had been avoiding him for 2 years, and this time he'd caught a glimps of her using her kekkei genkai so she could avoid him completely!

" Flowerboy! what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, still joking about his lavender scent.

" It's nothing.... just having a bad day I guess..." Naruto scratched his head.

" I know my old team-mate well enough to know that it's more than a bad day for you. You usually pick yourself back up again if something bad happened, but now you're just plain moping. So tell me," sasuke said sitting down next to Naruo on the hill looking down upon the village.

Naruto explained to Sasuke not caring that his friend didn't look interested. He didn't respond for a while, so Naruto asumed his friend didn't care about his problems and was just staring blankly at the clouds. This asumption made NAruto jump when Sasuke finally spoke.

" Crap, that does sound like a bad day. But if you've been feeling this way for a while, why haven't you told us? Sakura and I can help you. She can help you find some more attractive clothes to wear, and I can help you with the way you talk, and the way you act," he said.

" How exactly is thast going to help me?" Naruto asked looking at his friend in a confused manor.

" Simple, you need someone to help you out, like I have Sakura. You know I need someone because I will be going blind because of these dang Mangekyo eyes, and you need someone for your emotions, and to keep the fox in check," Sasuke reasoned.

" Is that the only reason you married Sakura? So you can have someone be your seeing eye dog?" Naruto asked heating up.

" No. She knew me well enough, and acepted me when no one else did a year ago. I'd loved her, and knew she would be the one to stay by my side when I could no longer see, and no longer be a ninja," He said solumnly.

" Naruto, you're repressing the fact that you're hurting inside. Everyone else got married, Sakura and I, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and, well, I haven't learned her name yet... Shino and some other chick he'd met on a mission, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, even Konahamaru's dating! Look, you want someone to love you, not like Sakura, and I, as comrades, but as a mate, if you catch what I mean," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh yeah! that would explain my dream! now that I know what it means, I can-" sudenly a flashback hit naruto in the face splitting his head in two

^^^

Pain stood above Naruto, rchakra receivers all over his body. Naruto was as good as dead at the moment, he'd failed.

" I've avoided and Vital spots, kept them shallow," Pain said," but you will no longer be able to move on your own."

" COME ON LAD!" Naruto heard Ma say, " No! You mustn't listen to him! You're the Child of Prophecy! The savior of this world! You are not allowed to lose! Jiraiya and Pa risked their lives for you, believing in you! If you give up I won't forgive you!"

Suddenly Ma was flying backwards knocking her out cold. Pain used his Rinnegan to move her. With his arm outstreched, he said, " Loudmouthed frog."

" Hey!" Naruto yelled. Pain turned to him.

" It's time we were on our way..." he said, then turned his hand to Naruto to use his Rinnigan on him. Suddenly from behind Pain, Naruto saw Hinata soaring torwards them. From the shocked look on Naruto's face, Pain could tell something was behind him. He glanced back, seeing the woman poised to hit him, and dodged. She made a large crater where he was previosly standing.

" Reinforcements, eh..." Pain asked. Hinata turned glaring at him and said, " I won't let you hurt Naruto!"

" Why did you come here?! Run! You can't win..." Naruto shouted to her.

" I know..." she said, receiving a shocked look from Naruto, " I'm just being selfish..."

" What are you talking about?! Why expose yourself to this?!" he shouted fearing for her to die in his battle. Hinata did not answer for a second.

Finally she said, " I'm here because I want to be." Again she got a shocked look from him.

"... I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before even starting.  
" I took the wrong path so many times... But you, you helped me find my way and take the corect path, Naruto." Naruto just stared at her, taking in what she was saying.

" I always chased after you, wanting to catch up... wanting to walk toghether with you forever...

" I want to be at you side, always... You changed me, Naruto! Your smiling face saved me! And that's why I'm not afraid to die, defending you!" Pain glared at the two, unamused.

"Because, I-"

" Naruto! NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto woke suddenly staring up at a white celing. 


	2. Forgotten

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAS SHAPE OR FORM WHAT I DO OWN WILL BE ANOUNCE UNDER THIS LIST RIGHT HERE:  
1) THE PLOT MINUS THE PREVIOUS FLASHBACK THAT WAS USED FROM THE ACTUAL MANGA OWNED BY MISASHI KISHIMOTO, THE REAL OWNER OF NARUTO

Chapter 2

" Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

Naruto awoke to bright lights above him, and a splitting headache. He glanced to his left, and saw both Sasuke and Sakura staring at him with concerned eyes.

" What happened to me?" Naruto grunted, trying to get up unsuccesfully due to Sakura's hand holding him down. He felt no pain exept for the one deep in his skull.

" Sasuke said that you blanked one second and blacked out, wreating in pain. From what I've been taught, you must've had a very bad flashback. Think carefully, and tell us what you remembered. Was it from the fight with Pain?" Sakura asked soothingly. Naruto nodded slowly and gulped.

" Can you tell us what it whas about?" Sasuke blushed and nodded. Then he began explaining what he remembered, all the way up to Hinata's unfinnished sentence.

" Huh, I dunno, perhaps you should go talk to Hinata and ask her about it? Maybe that'll help you unlock some questions about your lost memory," Sasuke said, giving Naruto the idea to finally figure out why she was avoiding him. True, she somewhat did that when they were younger, but this time, it just felt cruel, and it seemed like she hated him!

" I-I'm off, guys. I have some business to handle. See ya later," Naruto shruged on his jaket that was hanging on the hanger of his bedroom door, the room he now noticed he was in.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hinata was resting under a tree, what with canstantly using the byakugan, it left her exausted. She was afraid of Naruto now. Partly because of what he'd changed into, partly because she was afraid he would hate her for loving him, and that their friendship would be totally ruined with an akward moment of rejection. That fear, caused her to jump when Naruto's head popped up in fron to her face, for he was hiding in that very tree she was resting under.

" We need to talk," he said gruffly. " about the battle with pain and what happened."

- Here it comes, I knew he'd catch me eventually, and that he's gonna reject me here and now.- Hinata thought grimly.

" You've been avoiding me ever since the invasion two years ago, why?" he asked her, pain searing his eyes.

" Y-y-you don't know?" she asked, fear burning hers.

" No. Is it because of the, fox?" he asked, worring that she too, judged him for the burden he carried.

" N-no. Y-you t-truly don't know?" she asked, her hopes up that he didn't despise her love.

" Well, you see, I kinda lost my memories of the battle. But I did remeber one thing; it was when you jumped up to save me when Pain had me beat. I was wondering if, by telling me the story of what happened, since you were there with me, if you could help me remember what happened that day?" Naruto rubbed his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

- H-he doesn't remember what happened? Then he doen't rmember... Wait! he said that he remembered me, so that means he...- Hinata muttered in her head.

" Hinata? You okay? You're spacin' out on me!" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the shy Hyuuga girl afraid she would faint like the so many times before.

" Wha? So, y-you're not mad at me, and okay with what I said?" she asked.

" Huh? What did you say?" Naruto asked suspecting she commented on the fox inside her.

" I-it's nothing! I-I'll tell you later, I have to go! Meet you at the Training Feild tommorow at eight! Bye!" the Hyuuga shouted running away blushing madly, leaving a stunned Naruto staring after her.

" Why? Why do I feel so strange about this? She and I could hang out all the time! True she was always timid, but it was nice. We are just friends, so why is my heart beating so fast?" Naruto his his head in confusion, trying to beat sense into it.

" Always the clueless one?" a voice sounded behind him. Naruto spun around quickly in defense, only to see it was Shikimaru, his old buddy.

" Hey Shikimaru! Eh, you heard all that didn't you?" He asked, embarassed.

" Yeah bud, I did. And I think Hinata will tell you everthing, then you might, just might figure out why you're feeling that way. And if she doesn't, perhaps reading a few books at this new store in town, you may just figure out that way," Shikimaru said asuming his spot where Hinata was resting moments before.

" Uh, thanks, I think?" Naruto muttered and ran off.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

- Oh no! Naruto doesn't know what I said to him! Will I be able to face up to him again? Should I say it? Or should I let it be? No. Naruto will just find someone else, and I'll be left with no one, or just an arranged marrage from Father. No, I'll tell him, and take what he says...-

Hinata was alone in her room,thinking about what happened earlier. Naruto didn't remember, and she'd tell him. If she didn't faint first. She told Ino, who probably told all the other girls in the village, who told their husbands and boyfriends, and fiances. So either way, he would find out. It was better to tell him herself, that way she wouldn't look afraid to ask him. Those relationships always fail.

" Hinata! You coming down for dinner?" a fimiliar voice asked from behind her door.

" Um... Yeah Hanabi! Be there in a sec!" - Oh no! I still look like a mess! I need to fix myself up for dinner!- suddenly Hinata started fussing around her room looking for more formal clothes and a washcloth in the bathroom to wipe the dirt off her hands, legs, and feet. 


	3. Preparation

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR THAT BELONGS TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO, THE REAL CREATOR OF NARUTO AND OWNS ALL NARUTO RELATED ITEMS. ALL I OWN IS 1) THE PLOT 2) CHARICTERS: TAMI (KIBA'S GIRL) AND CHOUHIME (SHINO'S GIRL). Enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Naruto stood in amazement as he saw this beutiful indigo haired woman walk slowly towards him in a blizzard, ignoring the numbness he felt all over. upon her sight, his body warmed up, unfreezing him from a place he could only say as his heart. This woman was utterly beutiful, and his mind kept telling him she was " True Love." Then as soon as she appeared, she vanished! Naruto, hoping to find out who she was, was left in the painful dark and cold again. But what hurt more than that cold, was lonelyness. He felt torn apart since he did not know her, so again he woke in a stick sweat.

Again, Naruto went through his routine of getting washed up, and putting on his favorite clothes. Yet for some reason or other, he just felt as bad as he had when he was a child, and had not known about the fox within him. Today, he would lay in bed, or just stay at the hot spring, which he wished he had money for. Once Grandma Tsunade sent him a request for a mission, he could use it to treat himself, for the rest of his money went to food - mainly ramen and milk- and bills.

Yet, he had promised, so to speak, that he would meet Hinata at eight at the Trainging Feild. In other words, he needed to be there, not in bed like a slob. Naruto looked at his clock. It was noon, much later than he usually slept. So, he would eat, meet up with Sakura to have his mental check-up,the one he needed weekly, and get cleaned up to talk to Hinata.

TWO HOURS LATER

" Ah, Naruto, your phsycie is perfectly well, no damage as usual. So," she added with an evil grin, " Ino tells me that you met up with Shikimaru, and you told him about a little date you have with Hinata tonight. Where you takin' her? Any place nice?"

" Just to the Training Feil- HEY! Wait! It's not like that Sakura! She, she was there when I fought Pain, so I thought she vould help me out by telling me what happened!" Naruto shouted panickally for some reason, pulse racing, blood boiling.

" Okay, but I warned you, people will be talking, ' Hero of Village Secretly Meets Heiress of Hyuuga Household!' I can see that as the new headlines in the Leaf Magazine. So you better dish what happens tonight, or else!" Sakura threatened.

" Or what?" he challenged.

" Or I'll ruin your reputation, and make it look as though you have it in for the Hyuuga fortune, er, something along those lines..." - I won't be that harsh, but still...- Sakura grined happy with her new blackmail.

" Okay fine, but I'm telling you, it'll be boring," Naruto tried to end her curiosity unsuccessfully.

" And just to be sure you tell me everything, I'm sending Ino to spy on you two. So where were you to having your date again? the Training Feild?" she smiled evilly.

" Yeah. AND IT'S NOT A DATE!" Naruto shouted storming out of the hospital.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hinata was prancing around her room looking for something casual, but beutiful to wear for when she met up with Naruto in an hour. She's found a nice pair of blue jeans, but a shirt was even more difficult. Hinata was so concerned in finding a good shirt, she didn't notice Hanabi come in, and accidentally knocked her over into the stack of clothes on her bed, toppling them intop of the poor unsuspecting younger sister.

" Sorry Hanabi! Oh! That's perfect!" Hinata shouted embarrased by her mistake, which she forgot when she saw the pink T-Shirt with the leaf symbol hanging on Hanabi's confused face.

" What's the rush sis?" Hanabi asked.

" I'm meeting up with Naruto in an hour to talk to him. He needs help with the 'Incident.' He can't remember anything that happpened. So he asked me to tell him the story, seens that I was there," Hinata answered, butsling about the room grabbing stuff for a quick shower.

" So you gonna tell him about, you know, your feelings?" Hanabi wondered.

" Yes, mind as well, shouldn't let that bother me, or get between us. It's just a stupid feeling," said Hinata, halfway out the door.

" But they arn't stupid to you," Hanabi muttered, making Hinata stop mid-stride.

" Man, you sure have changed since the incident! I could say something like that, and you'd faint in an instant. Now, you rarely stutter, and you only faint for a good reason. I wish I could be able to change like that, I envy you..." Hanabi said, hugging her knees on her sister's bed.

" Hanabi, you are far beter than I. Father hates me, and sees you as the true heir to this household. You, You have more than I, for it should be me, who evies you," Hinata sat staring into the eyes of her sister, reasurringly.

" Now, I have to get ready, Naruto will be waiting for me in half an hour. I'll come hang with you later," with that, Hinata got up, and went off to the bathroom for her shower. 


	4. The Meeting

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL OF WHICH IN HERE DISCLUDING THE PLOT AND OC'S CHOUHIME AND TAMI, BELONG TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO.

Chapter 4

Naruto waited in silence. The sun was quickly sinking below the treeline of the Training Feild, and no no sign of Hinata. Did she just give up and abandon him? Or was this just some ruse to avoid him or something? Either way, she wasn't here.

- Mind as well leave, she probably won't show up, and I don't need to wait with a broken heart.- Wait! Did he just think what he thought he thank? Did he just think that this caused his heart to break? Sure, she ditched him, but there was probably a reason. A good one at that. Hinata doesn't hide when she says something, she means it. But for her to cause him a heartbreak? He'd probably see her tomorrow, not too long to wait. He was probably just upset that she couldn't tell him the story. Yeah, that was it.

Suddenly, through the trees, someone silently aproached. They had so much grace and beuty to their step, that they almost danced, almost glided towards him. Suddenly the graceful person, who looked as though god sent them from above, stepped into a patch of light from the setting sun, which was nearly gone.

" Sorry I'm late. I had a few errands to run for my father," Hinata spoke, her voice a mix of honey and bells. Naruto stood in amazement at this angelic girl, his heart racing. He couldn't speak.

" N-naruto?" Hinata whispered, fearing he wasn't him.

" H-huh? what, Oh! Hinata! Sorry for staring," Naruto muttered embarrased rubbing his head. The comment made Hinata blush, to her dismay. But with the sun now below the horizon, and their only light some fireflies, no one but her knew.

" So, what do you want to know, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly, taking a place next to him.

" Well, let's see," Naruto said not taking his eyes off her, " Oh! I know! When you showed up!" Naruto whispered.

Hinata told him of how pain had him trapped on the ground, and how she came up in an attempt to hit Pain while his guard was down. Then she told him how he tried to have her leave, and her speech.

" Na-naruto, I was trying to tell you, that, that I-" Hinata tried to say.

" I, remember everything you've said so far... I, just don't remember what you said, your last sentence. And, I feel like I really want to know, like it's important," he muttered. A firefly landed on his nose, lighting up his face.

" Pr-promise, please, promis me, that what I tell you now, won't change ouf friendship. Please Naruto?" Hinata asked, afraid he would be mad.

" Yes. I promise," Naruto whispered. He knew she'd said something about the fox, but why did it hurt so much now? He was far used to being called the fox, but why did it hurt so much more with her? It didn't matter, for she felt bad about it, and still wanted to be friends with him.

" I- I-, confessed my feelings about you, how a felt, everything, in one word," Hinata paused causing tension to rise between them.

" What do you feel?" Naruto wondered looking at his feet, not noticing their hand intertwine.

" I feel, that, well. Huff... Naruto, I- I- love you, and I always have!" Hinata started looking at him in the eyes, his wonderful, blue, amazed and amazing eyes. " I loved you ever since we both went into the acadamy, so please, don't hate me for this. I just needed to let it out."

" Hinata! Urgh!! AHH! ." suddenly everything went black, for Naruto.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hinata sood there, stairing at her love wreathing in pain. all she could do was shout his name, and see Ino pop out of the bushes shouting, " Carry him to the hospital! I'll anounce that he needs help there. Be careful, he's pretty heavy!"

Hinata then saw Ino dissapear into the bushes, giving her the cue to hurry. She piched up Naruto, and placed him on her back. She rushed him through the trees as fast as she could, using her byakugan to see the way.

There! Two kilometers away was the first houses. If she could reach there then Naruto would be alright. She listened with her heart lurching to the sound of him moanng in pain. Then she heard him gurgle, almost as if he was trying to say something, mut failing to form the word properly. He kept repeating it, making it more and more intelligable. Hinata looked back, seeing the bloonde ninja was sweating still unconsious, talking in his sleep. Finally, she was able to hear what he was saying.

" Hinata. Love. Pain, PAIN!" he growled over and over. Soon they were both only a few hundred feet from the hospital. Now a;; naruto would say was Hinata, and love. She blushed slightly. But she knew this wasn't the time, she had to get Naruto to Sakura, and get home too, now that she thought about it. Father would be so displeased, she was out very late. True she was eighteen, but until she was married, he was her supirior.

Hinata was at the hospital entrance now. She needed to slow down and stay calm as she placed him onto the stretcher Ino, Sakura, and other nurses were around. They soon whisked him into the emergency room. Sakura assured her that he was fine, and was just having a memorial nightmare, and would soon wake. But she still was worried. She was all alone, and for the first time, in over a year, she cried silently.

" Oh my god, what have I done to him?" 


	5. Dreams

I do not own Naruto for that Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All I own is 1) The Plot 2) oc's Chouhinme and Tami.

( p.s. I am wishing to have more comments so as I can have more ideas as to what to do with the story. I have stuff planned, but the more recources I have, the better it will be)

Chapter 5

Naruto was a little kid again, the pain of lonelyness searing his heart yet again. He was sitting on his swing, starring down at his hands, occationally glancing at the acadamy that failed him every year that he'd been there. Naruto had thought about giving up, long, long ago, but his stubborn determination kept him in check. Suddenly he heard people talking about him over to his right. It was the older brothers and sisters of his classmates, the ones who passed that is.

" See him, he's the only one who didn't graduate!" one whispered.

" Heh, serves him right, especially since he's, y'know..." the other trailled.

" Don't go there, he's not worth it. Man, why did they even let him live? They should have killed him long ago. Just think of what monterous things he could do to the village," the last one said cooly, walking away.

Naruto just sat there and cried. He didn't know why everyone hated him. He couldn't do anything, but cry. Not move, or anything. He was that broken. Suddenly, He saw one head poking out of the crowd, looking at him. But in their eyes wasn't in hatred, it was his longing. He couldn't see who it was at first, like his other dreams. When he went to go have another look, The scene changed ubruptly.

He was in the forest, all of his friends were there, looking at him smilling. He stare at them in wonder, for they all were glowing. But he soon realized that it was the seting sun that lit them up. He looked around in a daze, noticing that he was at the Training Feild. when he glanced back at his friends, they weren't there. Rather, they were walking away from him, laughing, and having fun.

" Wait for me!" He shouted laughing too. But soon, that laughter, turned to wails as he couldn't keep up with them. Always, they were a few feet from reach. Soon he saw a familiar face glance back.

" Guys, He's following us," Sakura said. Everyone laughed, and ran away saying, " Let's see the freak catch us now!" Soon Naruto couldn't see them, and he sat down panting.

" What the heck is up with them?" Naruto asked, about to cry about their betrayal. He glanced up at where they used to be, and saw a figure moving gracefully towards him. It was the woman from his dreams!

" Heh, you're probably gonna dissapear again, like you have been ever since I dreampt of you. Why are my hopes up if I'll naver get to see you?" Naruto muttered mostly to himself.

" No, actually. I'm revealing myself," the figure spoke in the angelic voice like kringling bells he'd heard moments before.

" By talking to your friend you realized who you love," The voice replied.

" Really? Wh-ho? I don't understand, tell me!" Naruto cried.

" I can't tell you," The voice said, standing in a patch of sunlight, wearing a deep hoooded cloak. Naruto looked at them in dismay, for his hopes of love, were foiled yet again.

The cloaked figure laughed a most wonderful, light, blissful laugh. Then the figure places silky hands upon the cowl of her cloak saying, " But I can show you."

She removed the cowl to Show Naruto the smiling warm face of Hinata, the shy young kunoichi that seemed to redden everytime he so much as looked at now she watched him with amuzed eyes as he stared at her, stunned by her beauty, and amazed by the realization that he did in fact, love her.

Once she placed the hood on her head, the figuer said," Now that you see, you are in love with her, you can chase her, all around the world! Find her. Catch her. Never let her go. You have much to give her, for you see, as long as you have been a ninja, and far before, she has loved you. She loved you when no one else did. And when you finally had those people so dear to you, and had a shot with Sakura that you turned down, Hinata was there, waiting for you. So, talk to her, tell her you love her, and spend the rest of your life with her."

" Don't worry, I will. That's a promise!" Naruto shouted with a fist in the air. At that, the figure smiled, and faded away with the rest of the scene. Naruto was starting to wake up. 


	6. Internally, Externally, and Naturally

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT BELONGS TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT, AND MY OC'S.

Chapter 6

Hinata was sitting at home, worrying about Naruto. He was so sick, and in so much pain, and it was all her fault. She shouldn't have told him, he's obviosly upset, and she would just cause him even more pain. She mind as well give up on the fact anyway.

Kiba was wrong. Shino was wrong. Even Kurenai sensei was wrong! Naruto wouldn't like her, not one bit. He probably likes someone else anyway. Pretty soon, she began crying, eventually getting angrier and angrier at herself for crying. She had been crying for hours until she finally heard something that made her grow silent.

" Hinata. Why are you crying, it's not like you. Any more that is," a throaty voice sounded behind her. Eyes still streaming, she looked up to see her father, expecting a cold stare, but finding warmth and concern instead.

***

" I see. No wonder you are crying. Heartbrake is a painful thing, and a difficult wound to mend. But in the longrun, it is good that you did not go with that boy. He is too dangerous, and I could not allow such a thing to happen to my eldest daughter. Plus the look of disgrace would come upon this family. Think of what you could have done," Hinata stared at Father in disbelief. " Just like your old man once did. But then I met your mother, and the other woman met the Fourth. So you see, it worked out well. You may fall deeply in love, my girl, but you can always find a greater one in those of a higher standard."

Hinata stared at her father, afraid to speak, afraid she would be silenced by that cold stare lurking in her fathers eyes, waiting to lash out and pounce on her if she contradicted him. Soon he excused himself to his studies, leaving Hinata to stare at her feet, her entire body numb. she couldn't move or think, her heart was shattered. There was a knock at the door, but she was too numb and mangled to notice, or even care. Which left Hanabi to answer it.

Only at the sound of her name, and the message her sister had given her, did she stir. Hanabi stood in front of her sister, then said in a dull voice, " Someone is here to see you, they must be a friend of yours. He's waiting in the other room." Hinata jumped up, putting on a mask of happiness, but worry and pain still shone slightly.

" Hello!" a cheery, smiling Sai said. He'd learned the feeling of happiness well over these past few years, and that seeemed to be the mood he always was in.

" H-hi Sai. What breings you here?" Hinata asked casually.

" It's about Naurto," Sai said, noticing the wince of pain on her face.

"O-oh... Uh, what did he have to say? Did he send you here to tell me?" Hinata asked, a line of fear trecking across her face.

" He says he doesn't know what he's supposed to do, but he wants to talk to you soon. Tomorrow morning if possible. But there is something more. He's in a lot of pain now, and I think it's like the pain he feels for Sasuke and Sakura, but much, much worse. But now, I understand what this pain may be. And maybe, this pain is good, in a way. But he says he needs to see you tomorrow, and he wants you to not worry, he is well. I must be going, I'm just rambling!" With that Sai dissapeared with a smile on his face, leaving Hinata in a daze, which lead to darkness. She fainted, yet again.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto was staring into a white light once again. He knew what he had to do, and he needed to fast. Sai and Sakura both told him it was late, but he just couldn't wait. He tried to visit her, but then Sai offered to go in his place, leaving him with Sakura who kept him busy at the hospital. She even offered to go get him the biggest, best, and most luxurious of all ramen bowls at Ichiraku, but he turned it down. He wasn't in the mood for food, especially ramen. Today wasn't a good day. He felt sure that his plan would go well, but something in his gut told him something was up.

" Naruto, cheer up, whatever happened is in the past now. Nothing in that fight matters now. Hinata doesn't feel that way towards you anymore. ( she must be afraid of the Kyuubi! That's why he's upset. Better say what I can)" Sakura said. Suddenly Naruto looked as if he was about to go back into that coma-like state he tended to go in.

" I hope not... I want her to feel the same way," he said, looking glum, but with a sly smirk.

" Naruto don't degrade yourself, she doesn't mean it," Sakura said, failing again to cheer him.

" She told me today, told me what she felt about me, and I feel the same about her," he admitted.

" I don't get it! She said she hated you for the Kyuubi right? The does that mean you hate her? I don't get it!" Sakura shouted finally giving up her atempts.

" What?! You think that's what she said? Ha hah hah hah ha!!! NO!!! She said she loved me, and tomorrow morning, I'm gonna tell her I love her!" Naruto burst out laughing.

" Really? Gee, sorry for what I said earlier, I thought it was the other way around. Anyway, it's late, so you should go home, and I need to cook dinner. See ya later Loverboy!" Sakura teased.

" Ha hah! See ya later!"

With that Naruto strode off into the night, hands behind his head in that merry old fashion he once did many years ago.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hinata couldn't sleep, too afraid of what Naruto had to say. So, she decided to walk around a little outside. True, it was dark, so dark the untrained eye could not be able to see. But since Hinata was both a ninja and a holder of the Byakugan, she could see as well as one in daylight. She had no idea of where she was going until she stopped by a familiar house. She peered inside, and saw Naruto trying to relax. He looked happy, yet very edgy.

Hinata looked up to the sky, as if asking for answers, but saw stormy clouds above. They looked menacing, and as if they'd try to strike the entire world down. No doubt some houses would be crushed by trees, or struck by lightning. She could try to get home, but even if she started in that split-second, she would not get home. Suddenly the wind picked up.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

CLASP!!!

Thunder crashed suddenly following the flash of lightning that startled Naruto right out of his chair. The flash made it seem as though daylight had come for a few breif seconds. Then the raind came, Pouring down, heavily, from what he could hear.

CLASP!!!

THWOMP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto head a cry from outside. Quickly he slung on his coat and burst out the door just in time to see a figure lying on the ground next to the only tree near his house, now charred and on it's side. The person was unconsious, if not dead. 


	7. Bonds Grow

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO, THE CREATOR OF NARUTO. I MERELY MADE THE PLOT AND A FEW OC'S.

I am sorry for the misspellings. I do not own any writing program that has spell-check.

Chapter 7

Naruto caught a glimps of the figure lying on the ground when another flash of lightning struck a house a few blocks down. Luckily for the residence, it didn't ignight, just made a loud noise. But he saw the the figure was none other that the poor Hyuuga girl he'd fallen head over heels for. He gasped in terror. She couldn't be struck down this easily, was she hit in the head?

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

No. She was just winded. She looked at him wheezing terribly. She couldn't even speak to him, knowing she couldn't explain herself. He looked at her glumly, and her fear of him not wanting her came back. Then something took her by surprise. He picked her up, and smiled.

" Don't worry Hinata, I'll get you someplace warm!" Soaking wet were the both, they went into Naruto's dry and warm house, Hinata in his arms. He sat her down on his chair and got her a nice warm blankeet and some nice clothes that used to be his. He let her excuse herself to the bathroom to change and she put her soaked clothes in the hamper next to his shower.

" You know Hinata," he said once she seated herself on the foot of his bed, which was surprisingly in his living room. " I've been wanting to talk to you. Heh, I'm sure Sai has told you. But I wish it could have been a better meeting."

" I- I agree. I wish that tree hadn't landed on me. I got out easily, but it knocked the breath out of me," Hinata gradually said.

" But, I wanted to talk to you about earlier today," Naruto glanced at his clock, " Make that earlier yesterday."

" What is it Naruto?" she asked even though she knew it was about her feelings. She knew he felt differently, and he might possibly cast her out into that storm. She had a little stone in her heart, a wound about to open.

" You see, when I was, well... Unconsious, I started thinking about what you said, and what's happened between us. It just clicked after awhile, my feelings for you," he said finally.

(Here it comes, the big brake!) Hinata thought glumly.

" I found that I've, fallen for you too. I was hoping you and I could go out. And with Sasuke quitting the team, I was thinking you and I could be on the same team. So, wha'd'you say?" he blurted, stunning her.

" Wh-hat? Y-you do? And since when is Sasuke quitting?" she stammered, a creash of thunder nearly drowned her list of questions.

Naruto rubbed his head," Well, he told me he noticed his sight faltering a few days ago, and decided to leave so he wouldn't be in danger or cause any danger since he'll lose his vision soon."

" Oh,"was all she could reply. He loved her too. But then there was Father. Maybe, just maybe she could love him too without Father knowing. But that would be very hard. But then an idea struck her. Father wouldn't be mad if she went on "missions" right?

" Hinata, Hinata! What do you say?" Naruto snapped her back.

" Oh, uh, sure, we can go out. But we have to not tell my father, he doesn't like you much, you see. But I have an idea. If I tell him I'm going on a mission, we can go out of the village and hang out then. And If we are on the same team, I can get Kurenai sensei to say she thought it would be best for your team, something along those lines, anyway. But we need to find a way to go around him, if he asks about the missions," she said suddenly/

" Huh? Oh, yeah. I can handle that,"

CRASH!

" But I'm not permitting you to go home until this storm ends. So you'll just have to stay here. You can tell him you stayed at a friends house when he asks tomorrow," Naruto whispered, spooked by the fact that his lights went out.

" Right, but where are we sleeping?" Hinata asked.

" I only have one bed, but you can take it, I usually sleep in my chair anyway," he said, grabbing a fresh blanket from a drawer under his bed and let Hinata wrap herself in it to replace the damp one that he put next to the door.

" Well, now that everything is settled, I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night Hinata," Naruto said, even though he knew that as soon as he head hit the pillow a second ago, she was out. 


	8. A Favor

All of you know now of what I say, so this will be the last time I say it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THE PLOT.  
NARUTO BELONGS TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO, THE CREATOR OF NARUTO.

Chapter 8

Hinata awoke suddenly, only hours after she'd fallen asleep. She didn't know where she was, untill she saw Naruto asleep in his chair. She had had a nightmare about her father, and everything they were about to do, fail. She decided to grab a glass of water, since she could see the cupboard doors wide open in his kitchen across the room from them. It was pitch-black, but she could make it there without a problem.  
After she got a glass, she went to put it on the table beside the bed. suddenly Naruto jerked awake in a small cry of shock, which startled Hinata and made her trip over the chair, spilling her water all over him and his chair.

" I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to d-do that!" She apologised.

" 'S all right. I spilled some ramen on my just now, so that helped a little. I grabed some before I wnet to bed, and I must've knocked it over onto me," he laughed.

" O-oh, I'm s-still very s-orry though," she said.

" Nah, I'm just glad I didn't wake you," he joked. " You were dead as a doornail!" Hinata laughed with him. It was true, she had fallen asleep very quickly.

Once Naruto changed, they decided to sit on the bed and tell stories about some of their favorite missions, tales of what happened with their friends, and many more stories they'd heard as children. Soon though, they grew tired and fell asleep.

***

There was a knock at the door, but neither Naruto, or Hinata woke to answer. So, since they were such good friends, they came in anyway. It was Sakura, telling him that he needed to report to Tsunade, but stopped as soon as she'd entered. Naruto and Hinata were curled up together asleep in the corner of the bed, the wall as their support.

( how long has this been going on? Naruto told me he was going to tell her today that he loved her, why are they curled up together now!) she thought, fuming. Then she grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him out of the room, waking and stunning both.

" What the heck are you doing? WHat have you kept from me! You told me you would tell her later today you would talk to her, then I find you two snuggling. What the heck?!" Sakura screamed at him.

" Huh? We- we were?" he asked confused.

" Well what do you call that? friendly hugs?" She cried.

" Uh, OH! I remember, we were sitting together telling stories, and we must've fallen asleep. Oh, and don't tell anyone that she and I are, well, going out. Her father doesn't favor me, and it could get really ugly," He stammered, leaving Sakura stunned herself. Then he whipped inside to tell Hinata he had to go talk to Grandma Tsunade, and took off through his window to the Hokage's mansion.

***

" I see. Everything is well. You are perfectly healthy, and all movements in your blood and er... 'that' place is in great shape," Tsunade reported. " Now is there anything you want to ask me?"

" Well, It's not about my physical, but I really need a favor," Naruto muttered.

" It depends," Tsunade said, folding her arms. " What is it first?"

" Uh, you see, I need you to say that Hinata and I are on missions every once in a while so her father doesn't know what's really going on," he explained.

" And, what is going on? I need to know first you know," she lectured.

" We, are ah, dating, and her father doesn't quite care for me," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, " And since Sasuke will be out-of-comission, so to speak, I wanted to see if we could be on the dame team!"

" Hmm, that's a big favor, what do you intend to give in return?" Tsunade liked playing this game with him. She was happy to help him out, but it was amusing to see what he'd come up with.

" I have an entire box full of cupons for various shops around here, I've been saving them up for almost 10 years now- they never expire- and should equal up to this. Oh, and don't worry, most of the stuff those cupons get I don't like anymore, but I'm pretty sure you might like alot of them!" Naruto reasoned.

" Hmm, yes, that would do. But, about you dating Hinata," Tsunade paused, enjoying his look of humiliation and dread, " tell me more about it.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" So, Hinata! What's going on between you and Naruto? I saw you at his house this morning, why were you there?" Sakura tormented.

" U-uhm, You know the st-storm lastnight? Well, I, uh, got caught in it, and wound up in front of, h-his house. Then, h-his tree, l-landed on me, and got me w-winded. Then h-he took me into his h-house to dry out, unt-til the storm ended, whi-ch it d-didn't. So, I ended up staying there. But, my f-father must'nt know, or h-he'll be really upset. I-I need s-someone to say I was, at th-there house," She explained slowly.

"Oh! So, why were you two snuggled up together lastnight hm?" Sakura teased.

" Well, uh," Hinata blushed. Sakura just laughed, knowing she caught the Hyuuga girl.

" Don't worry, your guys's secret is safe with me!" Now, let's go get your clothes to Kon-o-clothes, the new drt-cleaners, that way you can give those clothes back to Naruto!" Sakura ran ahead, getting a better start than Hinata, both smiling at the bond they'd just made, stronger. 


	9. The Statue And The Blind Old Man

Chapter 9

It had been a cute half a year of secret love between the two ninja, but now they needed to go on a mission that threatened to break their relationship. The last few missions Naruto and his piers went on, failed. Now, the small group of Naruto, Hinata, and Ino needed to complete this mission, otherwise Lady Tsunade would inform Hinata's father about the couple.

" So, your guys's relationship is on the line? That's both sad, and juicy! Just like a romance novel. Maybe you should write about this Naruto!" Ino exlaimed making the couple feel embarrased they said anything. They were to guard a precious statue worth statue was that of a human heart, split in two, but still together, and one smaller human heart carved into one of the halves. There was writing on it, but it was too worn to read.

There had been many break-ins lately, each getting closer and closer to it. Last time, the theives made it into the statue's room itself.

" Right, but I think we should be focusing on the mission. There's a pamphlet-thing over there, let's read up on this thing so we get an idea of what we're guarding," Naruto said, picking up the pamphlet nearest him.

"Wh-what's it say Naruto?" Hinata wondered.

" It says that the item dates back many years ago, well before the time of ninja and their villages. Then there's some prophecywritten here-"

"HEY! Let me see this sounds good!" Ino ripped it out of Naruto's hands, looking hungrilly at the message.

" It says, ' When two parts of one soul touch the statue, forever bonded the two will be. One new soul will reside within the woman of the other half." Huh, wonder what that means?" Ino read.

Naruto shrugged. " I dunno, but let's guard the-" Suddenly the alarms went off. Someone had entered the building.

" Ino, go check it out, Hinata, you stay here and tell us where he is," Naruto ordered.

" What?! Why me?" Ino whispered.

" Because you'll be the best at holding him off. Hinata can see where he is and prepare to protect this statue, I'll be you're backup if you get hurt. But right now, it's best to have two people guard this," Naruto pointed to the strange statue behind him.

" Wouldn't it be better to have Hinata go out since she's able to see him?" Ino countered.

" Look, I already made a plan, and I'm the leader of this mission, remember?" Naruto rounded.

" Alright fine, but you owe me," Ino glared at him.

" I got enough money to pay you, but if it's going headfirst into a fight, that's right up my alley, so don't expect that to be dissapointing," Naruto teased back.

" He's only at the entrance heading left. Not too far away, I think you can surprise him by coming at him from the hallway parallel to this one, " Hinata informed just smiled and took off, pressing a button near the exit to stop the siren.

" Byakugan! Naruto, he's moving at a slow pace, r-really slow, heading in t-this direction," Hinata whispered, keeping trained eyes on the intruder.

Naruto nodded. " Good. You think Ino can handle it?"

" M-maybe, he doesn't seem too tough," Hinata answered.

" Right. Say, something's been bugging me," Naruto changed the subject, not taking his eyes off the entrance. " Why does the prophecy speak of a new soul? I understand the first part surprisingly. It's talking about soulmeates. But the last part gets me."

"I-I Don't know, I guess we could ask someone, o-or read about it. Either way, we could try to f-find out," Hinata whispered back, still eyeing the man who was now just blundering about.

" Hang on, Ino's getting close," Hinata whipered quickly, cutting off what Naruto was about to say.

" I should probably get ready to help Ino out if this guy's really actually strong. I'll be back if it's not that good of a fight!" Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled back telling him what way would be best for him to take. Soon after he left to help Ino.

Hinata just sat there watching the man with her Byakugan, which was soon fading. She had used up too much chakra, soon she couldn't see him at all. Hinata just sighed, and let her thoughts wander to the statue. What was it that made her feel so strange around it, and why was there a tugging sensation in her gut, telling her that this thing had some weird powers?

( It's probably just the fact that I'm here alone.) she thought. Whatever it was, that tugging did not stop at all.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Ino noticed someone was behind her, coming up fast. She silently slipped out a kunai and tossed it at the unknown person. Suddenly she heard a shreik that was very familiar.

" ARGH! Ino what was that for?!" She heard Naruto shout.

" Wha-? Naruto?! What're you doing, I thought you were 'defending' the statue with you're girlfriend?" She teased.

" I was, but then I thought I'd help you so that there was less of a chance that this guy could get by," Naruto said ignoring the joke.

" You don't think I can handle it?" she said, taken aback.

" I do, it's just that I think we can take this guy faster if it's the both of us. Sound good?" He asked.

" Fine, let's get 'em and end this mission. It's almost opening time anyway," with tat, the two sped around the corner and into an elderly man.

" YOU! What do you want?" Naruto shouted pointing at the man.

" Oh! a young boy! What're you doing at the brewery? Are you even old enough to drink?" The old man blubbered, waving a cane in Naruto's face, causing him to back away so as no to get hit.

" Wha-? Old man what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

" I'm in the brewery right? And that siren meant I was the 100th visitor tonight right?" the man asked.

" No, this is the museum. They've had several break-ins. Was that you?" Naruto asked, slightly dissapointed.

" ConFlabbit!!! I came in here again that the 6th time this week!" the man shouted waving his cane around in the air. " Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Jihonji, the old blond man of this town. I use this cane you see, to find my favorite places, particularily that old brewry nextdoor." The man chuckled to himself.

" But Jihonji, why do you keep ending up in here? " Ino wondered.

" You see, young miss, the brewery and the museum have the same kind of steps. Also, the hundredth visitor of the night is anounced by a siren that sounds just like the one earlier," Jihonji explained.

" But wouldn't you get suspicious if that sound came everytime you entered the brewery?" Naruto countered his story, not believing much.

" They must've just put that siren in, because the past week I haven't heard it, 'less my hearings going too," Jihonji pretended to look around thoughtfully.

" But Why would you go drinking at five in the morning?" Naruto squinted in stubborn anger.

" Five in the morning?! I've been asleep that long? I took a nap at noon, and woke up thinking it was 10 or 11. Is it really that early sonny?" Jihonji couldn't belive his ears.

" Hello, Jihonji! are you the one who's been breaking into my museum?" Suddenly the owner popped out from behind the corner of the hallway with a friendly smile on his face.

" Oh Kohma! Haven't seen you since you was a boy, and I still can't see you!" Jihonji laughed.

" Well now, you ninja have done well. I'll have someone escourt Jihonji home, and you can leave for your village when you please. I will give you a great reveiw since you did such a good job!" Kohma said before leaving with Jihonji.

When Naruto got back into the room with the statue, he noticed HInata lying on the ground, clutching her stomache.

" Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto went to her side in a flash, cradling her in his arms.

" My st-stomache doesn't feel too good, I m-might just be too t-tired," she whispered.

" Don't worry, we'll get a nice hotel to stay in, my treat. Our mission is over. Want me to carry you?" He asked gingerely, pushing her hair out of her face, noticing she had a fever. Hinata nodded, trying to ask about the intruder.

Narut caught what she was trying to say, noting that she was nearly asleep when he put her on his back. " Don't worry everthing is fine, I'll tell you later. It's a funny story really," Naruto chuckled. Hinata smiled and drifted to sleep. 


	10. Caught RedHanded

Chapter 10

" R-really? So that's what I missed huh?" Hinata was sitting on the hotel bed, staring at Naruto who had just finnished his story about the 'battle' she'd missed.

" Yeah, wasn't much, but Ino and I sure laughed about it afterwards. But what was the most terrifying for us both was when we found you on the ground. Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto inched closer to her feeling her forehead just like he'd do when he was younger. It was an old joke between the two. Whenever she'd blush, he'd feel her forhead, smiling while asking if she was sick. Except lastnight and now he was being serious.

" Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nausious from the other night. Probably just an after affect. But we should get back to the village, Lady Tsunade must be waiting," Hinata said, trying to wipe away the sceptical look on Naruto's face. Suddenly he laughed.

" I just realized something, and I can't believe I never noticed before!" He kept laughing.

" What is it?" Hinata asked warily. She looked at him like he may have gone insane.

" You lost your stutter! You haven't stuttered hardly at all all morning!" He laughed some more, this time Hinata joined. He was right, after all.

Someone knocked on the door, stopping them in mid-laughter. The stared at the door nervously, since they could think of no one that would be on the other side.

" HEY GUYS! LET ME IN!!" they heard their teammate shout, relaxing since they realized it was just Ino.

" Mind as well get it before she comes in anyway," Naruto said, aproaching the door.

Soon as he opened the door Naruto asked her, " Hey Ino, you have a key, why didn't you just come on in? We wouldn't have minded, Right Hinata?" He received a nod from the kunoichi who was now getting out of bed.

" Oh, don't think I didn't hear you guys lastnight! Man didn't know you guys were that far!" She laughed sitting in a chair off to the side.

" What do you mean? All we did was sleep!" Naruto told her confused.

" Yeah, sleep... with eachother that is!" Ino thought she caught them red-handed.

" We what? Uh, no we didn't. It must've been someone else, not us, Right Hinata... Hinata?" Naruto looked to his partner, to see she was frozen in shock.

Ino just looked at the two. " Sure you didn't. I hope you wore a little 'something' Naruto! Either way, you guys need to get packed. We're leaving in a few minutes. We have to get to the village. An hour's walk is just ahead of us. Meet you up at the front desk!" With that Ino dissapeared out the door.

" D-did w-w-we r-real-ly?" Was all Hinata could say. Naruto looked at her, a little worried, and shocked, along with a bunch of other feelings clashing inside him showing through his eyes.

" Er, don't worry, she's probably just pulling our legs. Let's go, We have a long walk ahead of us. Do you think you can manage?" He asked taking his mind off of the akward situation of which he was sure had not happened.

***

After a silent hour of walking, the team finally saw the gates of their beloved village. They all sighed a breath of relief, for as soon as they reporte to the hokage, they would have time to relax.

***

" I've just gotten the reveiw from Kohma, and by the looks of it, you did an exellent job! Good thing too! That mission was worth alot of money. You all pass!" Lady Tsunade congradulated.

" Yeah! We stay secret! YES!!!" Naruto shouted.

" Not if you're so loud, You'll alert the whole village- no, Nation- if you keep shouting!" Sakura said when she came through the door.

" Erm, sorry. Just got exited. Anyway, how about you and I go get something to eat. I hear this new resturaunt in town has quite a few good reveiws," Naruto said, turning to Hinata.

" Sure. I'm kinda hungry anyway," She replied once they exited the Hokage mansion.

" Alright then, on we go!" Naruto said, placing his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

***

" Th-thank you Naruto, that was a great lunch, I need to treat you sometime," Hinata said when they walked out of the resturaunt.

" No need. I'm the boy of this relationship, right? Then treating you is my job!" he teased.

" Right. But, I really think I need to get home. This nausious feeling hasn't really gone away. besides, my father is probably waitning for me at home," Hinata said, turning to Naruto, holding his hands, looking him straight in the eye saking for forgiveness, but still knowing she was already forgave.

" No. Your father, is waiting for you right here, dissapointed in his eldest daugheter!" 


	11. Concequences

Chapter 11

It had been a month of confinement for the poor Hyuuga princess. Her father, in such a furious state, was even madder when he noticed that behind his back, when his daughter thought he wasn't looking, slipped a kiss upon that wretched boy's lips! She was in for it. Soon he would have her a fine boy, more suitable for her, and that boy could settle for someone less, someone more of his ranking. Hiashi chuckled at the image he'd set in his mind.

His daughter would fall in love with someone in her rank, even if he had to find them for her.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hinata looked out of her bedroom window glumly. Father had forbidden her to see Naruto, and she couldn't leave unless she'd had an escourt.

To make things worse, her stomache kept on feeling weird since her last mission. It felt like there was pressure being put on it now, and also as though a knot was tied somewhere just below it. For the first few days she dismissed it as just something she ate, or just some stress from being caught. But now, with four weeks of something strange knawing at her stomache made her worry and feel dreadfully confused. Again she tried to dissmiss her thoughts, but failed like she had for the past week.

There was a knock at her door. Then it slid open, revealing the nervouse face of her younger sister Hanabi.

" Hey sis, there's someone at the door lookng for you. He says he's you're teammate Kiba. If you want to talk to him, I ask Father if you can talk to him," she asked nervously.

" Oh, uh sure. Go tell Father please. One fresh face is better than none," Hinata replied trying to sound cheery. But she could tell her sister didn't belive her.

" Alright. You know," Hanabi added before leaving, " You're stutter has dissapeared."

" So I have been told," Hinata said to herself sadly, sitting on her bed.

( I should probably get on better clothing than these old things.) Hinata thought, looking down at her shabby old pants she used on d-rank missions. So, she got up and searched for a pair of pants that would be best to wear since she didn't want to look like a wreak in-front of the one person who loved to tease her. Sudenly, she realized, that all of her pants, besides the ones she had on, would not fit. Though, she realised, the ones she had, were snug, and may soon not fit as well.

( Oh great, I need to go shopping and get some new pants!) She thought. That'll be embarrasing since she needed someone to escourt her to buy them.

" Hinata, I will permit your to talk to this boy, since he is an old friend. But don't think I'm letting up on you're punnishment. YOu have lost a great deal of my trust. I'll give you a few minutes with this boy, and then you may come right back up here and wait for dinner. Understood?" Her father said startling her when she didn't realize he came in.

" Uh, yes Father, I won't be long," Hinata said bowing.

" On second thought, once you finnish talking to him, go and train for a little while in the garden. For one, you have probably gotten rusty sitting up here all day and night, plus I would like to see your tequeniqes. Would you do that for me?" He asked looking his daughter up and down, noticing she was a little more chubby than normal.

" I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, Father," Hinata still stood in her bow.

" Good. Now go see what this Kiba wants," her father said, striding out of the room. Soon as he left, Hinata went down the flight of stairs and turned to the right where the front door was, trying to focus on looking happy and cheerful.

" Hey Hinata! Do you wanna come with Tami and I to Ichiraku's? I hear Naruto will be there!" Kiba teased staring at her with a big grin across his face. Soon though, that grin turned to a frown of concern as soon as he saw the look of pain come across Hinata's face. "What's wrong?"

" Oh, It's nothing. Just feel bad that I can't go, I guess. Father wants me to show him how well I've gotten at my justsus. I can see if I can go next time. Can you let me know head of time?" She asked, trying to wipe away any pain she's had from the previous comment.

" Oh, well, uh, See ya later I guess. Bye," Kiba said, walking away with a glum face. Hinata closed the door, feeling upset that she had to turn down her friends' offers like that. Either way, she shoved that too out of her mind, and went upstairs to get prepared for the training session about to come.

***

Hinata gave all the strength she had into that blow to the dummy her father had had placed in the center of the pond. To help her water combat, as he'd said. She kept at it, knowing that the previous blow had most likely broken her ankle. But as always, she wouldn't tell her father, for nicks and breaks were all about being a ninja. She wouldn't quit now, not even if the thing knawing in her gut felt like fire at that very moment.

" That's good Hinata, you are doing very well. Keep it up!" Hinata heard her father's encouragement from behind her. For some reason it sounded morphed. Perhaps it was just because of the speed she was using. But then she started to feel wary, since her sight began to falter. She stopped to rest, still near the dummy in the water.

" Hinata, what's wrong, why have you stopped?" Her father asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. She usually never stopped this early for a break. Suddenly he saw something that made his heart lurch. Hinata, his eldest daughter, keeled over clutching her stomache, right into the pond. It was deeper than most, so as soon as she fell, she dissapeared under the waves. She would drown if he didn't get there fast enough.

" HINATA!!!!!!!!" he shouted getting to his feet quickly so he could dash over and-

Suddenly he saw someone dive into the pond. It was Neji! He realized that his daughter was too far down to see, and his nephew was risking his life to save his cousin. They may both die, Hiashi realized with a sickining pain in his chest. He started to shed a few tears when suddenly he head a splash come from right in front of him. It was Neji! And he had Hinata with him! But the look of worry on his nephews face made him realize something went wrong.

" Get Hinata to the hospital quick! I think there may be some internal problems!" Hiashi head Neji shout, and saw a blur of people come rushing past him. He was in a state of both shock, and greif. For, because of him, because of him having her train, he couldv'e killed his first daughter. And plus, even if he didn't make her train, she wouldv'e died in her room without even seeing her friends. All because he didn't want her to grow up. All because he didn't want her away from him again, whisked away by love. But now, all of those things, all of her happiness, seeing her smile, the look of determination on her face, may never be there agian. Because, Hinata, his little baby girl, could be dead. 


	12. The Prophecy Unfolds

Chapter 12

Hinata awoke in the hospital, feeling dizzy and numb. She noticed some flowers to her right, a kind of lavender colored flower was in the center, as if it were the heart of the entire peice. As a small breeze came from the window just behind them, the flower moved as if it were beating. She looked at them, still dazed, untill she realized that the flower was not moving, nor was there a breeze for the window was closed. It was just her vision faltering.

She looked to her left, and realized her old sensei, Kurenai was sitting right beside her. Soon as Kurenai noticed she was awake, she smiled. Hinata tried to smile back, but the strange feeling in her gut was searing worse than ever. Instead she grimaced and clutched her gut, curling into a ball under the sheets.

" Are you feeling alright, Hinata? You put too much strain on your body. Why did you go out and train with the little one?" Kurenai asked putting her hand gently on Hinata sholder. But she didn't know what her sensei meant.

" Wh-what are you talking about? What little one?" Hinata asked looking up at Kurenai with a confused expression.

" You meant you don't know?" Kurenai met her gaze, noticing that her old student knew nothing of what was happening. Hinata just shook her head.

" I see. I should let the docters tell you, for I only got a breif description. I guess I'll come to see you later, for I have a few errands to do," Kurenai said, exiting out the door.

Suddenly, Hinata heard someone arguing outside her door. It was her father, his voice full of anger and greif.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S--"

" Not so loud, she's sleeping, and really needs rest to heal. Why don't you just go on back to the waiting room and we'll handle the rest," She heard he friend Sakura say. What was going on?

" FINE! BUT THIS ISN'T OVER! THAT LITTLE PUNK WILL PAY!!!" she heard her father stomp away. Then she heard a sigh come from the other side of the door, just before Sakura herself came in.

" Good, You're awake," She said, taking a seat next to Hinata. " But, there's something I need to tell you."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Hey, why did you want me here? What's going on? I had a physical last week!" Naruto shreaked at Tsunade.

" Naruto, calm down. It's really important. But you have to calm down and keep quiet. Also, I need you to promise that you will not be too alarmed when I tell you," Tsunade told Naruto gravely. " But you must know, It's about Hinata."

" Lady Tsunade, I need you to come out here for a sec. I need you to take a look at this," Shizune, Tsunade's assistant said, coming in. She glanced at Naruto, " Er, in private."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

As soon as the two women left, Hiashi took his chance to slip in and talk to the boy the he despised more than anything in the world at the moment. He hated to do this, but at the same time, it was a good revenge.

" Hey, uh, boy! I have something to tell you about what the hokage is about to tell you," Hiashi said, pulling up a seat next to Naruto. " For they think that since you were with Hinata a month ago, ( behind my back) they think that you are 'it'. But I must tell you, I have had Hinata pick someone to be her husband, long before she was with you, and she fell for him instantly. So, that guy is 'it'. She cheated behind your back, and she told me that she planned this. That was the reason I was angry, that she was toying with peoples emotions. It doesn't sound like her, true, but that is all I am authorized by the Hyuuga compound to tell you." With that, Hiashi got up and left, leaving Naruto clueless.

A few minutes after he left, Tsunade came back in. She took her place behind the desk, and put her hands on the table in the way she usually did.

" Okay Naruto, do you think you are able to take what I am about to say?" She asked. Naruto just nodded.

" Alright, Hinata is..."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" I need you to sit back," Sakura told Hinata, placing an arm on her shoulder. Hinata was like a sister to her when she was with Naruto.

" Well, acording to our charts, and this blood test, you're, erm, pregnant," Sakura said, painfully watching the shock creep across Hinata's face.

" I also need to tell you that from all of the training you did earlier may have killed your fetus. And also with what happened way back when in the illimination rounds of the Chunin exams, your uterus hadn't really healed all that well. Because of that, you really shouldn't be carrying. So, if this all works out, this little one could be your only child. I really hate to be the one to say it," Sakura said, pulling her friend into a reasuring hug.

Suddenly Hinata started to cry. Sakura thought it was ofshock and saddness, but she was really crying of both joy, and of the realization that this little one of hers could be lost. But she then noticed a smile on Sakura's face, on that made her feel better strangely.

" Don't worry, I promise that I'll make sure you both are okay! And I will keep that promise, just like Naruto keeps his!" she said, determination in her eyes.

" B-but Father wouldn't let me have any friends over," Hinata said after a few minutes of thinking.

" Well, from the damage you've taken, you're gonna be here for a little while. Your ankle was completely shattered, so you won't be able to walk for a long time. You will heal completely, thank god, but you will be weel-chair bound for a while," Sakura said, analyzing the charts next to the bed.

" Um, there is a question that's bothering me," Hinata said, looking down at her hands. " Wh-who is the f-father?"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Naruto wandered around in the hospital, not even thinking of where he was going. Everything he thought was so wonderfull in the past six months, was fake, and had completely washed down the drain. He never expected any of this to happen, and he was very, very angry at himself for not seeing through her web of lies.

All of a sudden, he noticed he was in an unfamiliar wing. It was one he'd never been in before, one he knew he'd never have any need of being in, the Maternaty Room. It was the place people would go when a baby was born. But Naruto wouldn't have any need to be here, unless his friends decided to have one of their own.

" You know, I believe that room just across from where we're standing was the one you were born in, 19 years ago," Naruto heard somone say behind him. He turned around, and saw that it was Kakashi, his old sensei.

" 19?" Naruto asked.

" Well, today is your birthday, right? I asume you've changed another year, like everyone else," Kakashi said, not looking up from the lates Make-Out book in his hands.

" Huh, I suppose you're right. It's a pretty sucky one though," Naruto replied, looking at th number 9 on the ward across from him.

" I guess things happen in life, I suppose. Guess I won't be much help. But you know, talking things out, or just talking to someone can really help. Whoever, or whatever is bugging you, you should really go face it. That's one of the steps of becoming a man," Kakashi said. " Oh, by the way, that was a line in this book. I just came across it as I was talking to you, kinda a funny coincidence, don't you think?"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Can I talk to you?"

" O-of course," Hinata said to her father, who was looking at her with pained eyes.

" Look, I think, I think I may have been too hard on you. Because I gave you that training exercise, I could have killed you," he said, holding onto her hand, rubbing the top of it slightly.

" Father, there was no way we could have known, If anything it was my fault for putting two and two together," Hinata said, trying to reasure the man who apeared to be on the brink of tears.

" No, I take much of the blame, I should have let you go with your friends when they came and asked the past month," her father replied.

" It can't be helped. I'll be healed soon, and then all of this will be over," Hinata tried to smile the best she could.

" You're right. It will be over. I am sorry to say that the elders of our compound will not authorize this," he said, gaining a befuddled look from yhis daughter. " they will not allow you to have this child." 


	13. Unmasking Lies

Chapter 13

Things couldn't get worse for the new mother, at least that's what she thought. First, she looses the love of her life, now she's forced to lose someone who just recently found room in her heart.

All Hinata could do was lie in the hospital bed, and await the dreaded day when she'd lose somone very special to her, one she'd never meet. The child of Naruto Uzumaki, the man who she'd fallen for long ago, back in the ninja academy, the one who always believed in her.

A couple of times durring her stay at the hospital, she'd had a few visitors like Kurenai and Kiba, who came over regularly, and occasionally Shino, when he could get away from all of the missions. Once Chouhime and Tami came by, but they didn't stay too long. Yet the one she really wanted to see, never apeared.

That is, untill about a week or so into her stay, did he come in. His head was lowered, and his pace extremely slow, but Hinata repressed it and considered that he was tired from a long mission.

" Naruto! I'm so glad to see you!" She greeted him. But Naruto just looked as her dully.

" Hey," he said, his voice low and emotionless. He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked, reaching for his hand, but he pulled it away.

" Listen, we need to talk," he began, not really carring about the aroma of confusion, and the strong tension he was letting off. He didn't give her a chance to reply, and explained what her father told him about a week before, never letting his gaze go away from his feet.

" N-na-" but she couldn't form the words, there was just too much said, and too much more to say.

" Heh, you know, I don't believe it, but sometimes, doubt can really get me," Naruto said, beginning to look up. It took him a few seconds to realized she was sobbing.

" Hinata, I-"

" It's n-not your f-fault. Sob, I-I j-jus-sss-t can't-t believe sob m-my f-fath-ther w-would s-say such a th-thing sob!" She exlaimed.

" So, n-none of that... ever, happened?" Naruto asked, pleading for it not to be true.

" I- would, N-never do something like that!" she replied, beginning to calm down.

" So, you never cheated, and, well... aren't pregnant?" Naruto asked, holding her hand.

" I never cheated, but," she said. Naruto just looked at her with wide eyes.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT???!!!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sakura was at home, enjoying her day off. It was oddly warm for October, for it was supposed to be cold for another month or so. She decided to have the air-conditioning on, to keep the place cool for when Sasuke returned from hanging out with Naruto. She didn't mind that he was gone longer than he'd said he'd be, Naruto needed a friend to help him handle the news from earlier. He was happy, but a bit shocked and feeling bad that it wasn't planned. Hinata was exited too, but by request from the Hyuuga elders, Lady Tsunade had to order her to abort it as soon as she was well. That was, on one condition, if she stayed-

" Sakura! I'm back! Where are you?"

" In here!" Sakura called from the living room, she had time to think later, now she needed to talk to Sasuke, and see how everything went.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Lady Tsunade, are you sure you did the right thing?"

" I'm not sure, Shizune."

" Couldn't you get around it? I mean, you can tell, Hinata loves it, and it kills her t-"

" I know. But, I can't do anything. But from the decree of the First Hokage, 'A female Hyuuga must obey every command of the elders untill they join another clan,' in other words, married off,' or they themselves become an elder. Commands can include life or death unless it involves risking the life of the ordered person.' And that includes Hinata. The eldest elder has given her that command, and she must obey it. No one is above him, so he cannot be over-powered, not even by me."

" But, what can we do?"

" Actually, by saying that aloud, I have an idea. I've just found a few loop-holes, so the infant should be saved. Darn thing has caused me a ton of paperwork! But, I guess everyone's gonna grow up eventually. Who knew it would be Naruto to mature first, ( Chuckle)"

" So, should I go tell Hinata and Naruto?"

" No, it's late, and I want to cut in in the spur of the moment you know? I just love suspense, and besides they'll thank me even more if they think I find it last minute. They'll think I'll have been searching ever since I found out about it, and that I desperately searched for it! But, that's our little secret right, Shizune?"

" Right, Lady Tsunade, our secret. Good night, and I hope you sleep well now that yet again, you've saved another life,"

" Heh, Will do, Shizune. Will do." 


	14. Chatting

Chapter 14

" Hey Naruto! You visiting Hinata again?"

" Not this time, though I should probably. But right now I need to go see Grandma Tsunade about some missions. I'm trying to save up some money for something I desperately need to do," The maturing blonde ninja said to his friend.

" Oh, well, I'm sure you'll be doing the right thing. Have you told Iruka-sensei yet?" Shikamaru asked.

" Heh, no not yet. I think I'm gonna wait 'til Hinata's outta the hospital. I mean, well, I guess I'm not ready, and I don't know if she wants this out yet. I've asked Sakura to keep quiet about this, and the Hyuuga elders probably don't want it out either. I'm not exactly on their favorites list, 'specially not now!" Naruto replied, resting his hands behing his head.

" Yeah, y'know, I'd really hate to be you right now," Shikimaru began," I mean, to start off, youv'e got an entire clan prepared to kill you, and you're kid. Second, you have a girl, quiet, but none-the-less bothersome. Third, you've got a kid on the way, and it's probably gonna wipe all of you're energy!"

Naruto was about to jump to defense, when suddenly Shikamaru added, " I'm proud of you, buddy, I could never handle anything like that, and you seem to tackle it like it's nothing, and yet it's gonna effect you for the rest of you're life, no matter what happens, somethin's gonna change! I really think, that you can do this, that everthing's gonna be fine, and that this is just a tiny hurdle, made to look like a brick wall."

" Ha hahaha ha ha!! Man, that was quite a strange pep-talk! how'd you know?" Naruto said with a strange smile.

Shikimaru stopped and turned to him. " You arn't too hard to read, Naruto. Everything can be read in some way, even you, what with your cheery attitude, you think you hide the fact that you're scared, and most barely sense it, or fail to realize it's coming from you. Even that smile you were wearing just a moment ago, showed alot of nervous-ness. You don't need to hide it, everyone understands. Your friends, your senseis, all of us are scared, they may not know the whole thing, but they are still worried something's wrong. But I think everything will be fine, and I'm sure they feel that this feeling will blow over too."

" Y'know, you talk alot Shikimaru, but y'know, it really helps. I feel alot better now, and more sure of what's going to happen."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Hinata Hyuuga. Says here it's time to have a little check-up. Mind pulling up your shirt so we could have a look at your belly?" one of the regular nurses asked.

" Ah, wonderful! Looks like you're as healthy as you need to be. Your uterus is intact, and the fetus is growing normally," The nurse said, writing something on the clipboard next to the bed. " I'll go alert the Hokage that you can start moving about." With that, the nurse left, a smile on her face.

" Hey, Hinata! I heard the good news! You'll be able to go out for a little while, at least," Sakura said, bursting through the door a few moments after.

" Y-yeah. It's great. It'll be nice to see Konoha's gardens again. Sigh, I just wish the little one could see them," Hinata said glumly, holding the newly formed bulge on her stomache.

" You know, Lady Tsunade says she's looking really hard to help you," Sakura sat on the bottom of the bed. " I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Naruto will be glad to hear that you can leave. Of course, you will still need to stay here untill your ankle heals."

" That's right! I forgot that it was still broken! Then again, you'd think I'd remember what with this big cast on it," Hinata replied, trying to lighten the mood.

" Heh, yeah. At least we don't have to worry about you taking off like Naruto and bothering the injury. I used to have so many problems with him leaving to go eat at Ichiraku's!" Sakura laughed.

Hinata giggled back. " Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

" Oh, he's just off on a mission. He'll be back in a few days. I was surprised, it was one of of those baby-sitting missions that he usually complains about, yet he was exited as ever to get it!" Sakura said, her exression quite thoughtful.

" Well, he is going to be taking care of a kid soon, if we ever find a loop-hole... But still, I think he's just happy to get out of the village and on missions again," Hinata answered, cocking her head enough to peer at an ominous bird fly by.

" Yeah, he hasn't had any since that one him, Ino and you had, god, already two months back!" Sakura said, also noticing the bird.

" Hard to believe it's been that long. Well, y'know, I think it'll be nice to get out for once, see everybody again," Hinata smiled. She began to rise to her feet, but SAkura lightly pushed her back, recieving a bewildered glance.

" Well, you aren't able to walk around, since you need to wait untill that ankle heals, and it isn't wise to walk around immediately after you've healed, you're required to wait about another week or so untill you walk," Sakura said.

" T-then wha-"

" You can leave, but you need to be taken out in a weelchair, and acompainied by someone reccomended from the hospital-"

" Which includes me!" they both started at the voice coming from the door. They turned to see none other that Ino walking in with a mischevious grin.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

" So, did you get a look at her?"

" Yes, boss."

" Good, now Ichime Hoshida, I need another favor,"

" Yes boss?"

"Could you kill her, to repay my old friend Himaya Hyuuga. It's the least I could do to repay her for taking my own son's life. I'm sure she'd really apreciate it, heh heh heh heh!"

" Y-yes boss."

" Maybe you should take her boy too, he's not too far from here, you could get him first. I'd forgot about what Minato did, but I'm not going to speak of it to a beginner like you, even if you are in my closer circle. Go! " Yes, boss."

" I'm needing my bath. Tihane! Prepare it for me, will you?"

" Yes sir! Right away sir!" 


	15. Attack

Chapter 15

Naruto was flying towards his destination faster than he'd ever run in years. He was glad to be out of the village again, and glad that this was a well-paying mission. The sun was beating golden rays down onto the forest floor in bright, joyful patches. The birds sang in chorus all around him. Yet one bird sang a sort of lament, one that made the forest darken.

" So, here is the ninja my husband wishes to watch over my son huh?"

" Wh-who said that?" Naruto whipped around to see who was talking.

" My name is Ichime. My husband, Kaye ordered for some ninja guy to watch my son, Nitsun for the day," a dark haired woman said dully.

" Oh! you like you aren't too happy about it, sorry. I'm just here because I was sent," Naruto appologised.

" Heh, it's not your fault, you're just doing as you're told. ( Just as I...)" Ichime forgave.

" Hey, is that a ninja headband on your leg?" Naruto asked taking in this girl's complection. She had black, flowing hair, the color of a raven's. Her eyes were an icy blue, and her crooked smile showed both menace for enimies, and warmth for any friends.

" Y-yeah, I belong to the Special Sound Squad of my village. I-it's kinda like a clash of skilled warriors who help out the hidden villages of their squad, and get the same kind of headband as the actual ninjas of that village. Kinda stupid really!" Ichime muttered.

" No, that sounds really cool! So, where is this village, I need to watch your son right?" Naruto asked, trying to get on with the mission.

" Oh, yeah. I uh, have a mission of my own for the sound, and my husband thinks our son can't stay at home. My son is actually at our dojo in the village just up ahead, you could meet him there, and watch him for the rest of the day," she blushed, rubbing her head for not thinking this out thoroughly.

" Cool! Maybe I can teach him some moves or something?" Naruto wondered.

" Uh, sure! Go ahead! Now, I have to get going! Bye!" Ichime ran off before he could tell her that she was heading for the leaf, not sound.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" So, how did you like that stroll in the garden, Hinata?"

" It was really nice. When you didn't interrogate me!" Hinata laughed. Ino had been trying to find out every last drop of what had been going on, and kept trying to get more. Hinata did leave out the part of their big problem but Ino could tell she didn't want to talk about it, and quit after a couple seconds.

" You know I want to know the dish on everything around here!" Ino teased, wheeling Hinata into the main lobbey of the hospital. The place was buzzing around more than usual. Ino went up to the front desk.

" What's wrong? Did someone else get hurt?" she asked.

" Thank god, no. But we're glad you took Hinata out when you did!" The woman at the front said.

" Huh? Why, what happened?" Ino wondered. The woman indicated for Ino to come closer.

" We don't wand to alarm any patients, especially her," the nurse nodded to Hinata sitting in the chair, laughing with a little kid with a broken arm. " But something was in her room."

" Wha?!" Ino gasped, the woman hushing her.

" When we went into the room, there was a strange black bird ripping at everything, It looked like one of the birds frome the Ichime clan," the woman whispered.

" Then how-?"

" I'll be watching after her from my home. I talked to Sasuke, and he said he didn't mind," Ino heard someone say from behind her.

" Oh! Good morning miss Uchiha! the paperwork is all filled out!" The woman said. Ino twirled gracefully around to see Sakura smilling at her. Ino smiled back.

" I'm glad she'll be in safe hands. But won't she wonder?" Ino asked.

" Just leave that to me!"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Eh, so, you're Nisa, huh?"

" It's Nitsun," a dark haired boy groweled back. Naruto wasn't getting along well with this boy. His age was about 11 or 12, the age on would become a ninja. Yet this boy failed his test this year. It reminded Naruto of his own past. Nitsun was angry that his father had given some ninja this task of watching him, even though he could take care of himself.

" Look, I'm not a little kid, so you don't need to hound over me!" he cried.

" Look, Kid, I'm just doing my job. If you don't like it, that's fine, but I need practice," Naruto crouched down to Nitsun's level, squinting.

" What would a ' big and bad' ninja need training?" Nitsune countered.

" For one, you should always train, even if you are a ninja, or even a sanin! Second, I need to practice takin' care of kids!" Naruto said proudly.

" Why is that?" Nitsun asked coldly.

" Because, I'm gonna be a dad soon!" Naruto beamed. The only problem was, the boy didn't look amused. His outfit even completed the ' I don't care' look too. He had a black shirt on, and the black pants with the strips of cloth hanging down off of them. His hair went over his right eye, with a green highlight in the center. The boy was a real emo.

" Yeah, I bet your world is just perfect right now," Nitsun said dully.

Nauro rubbed the back of his head, " There's a little more to it, but yeah, I guess."

" Hmph!" Emo-Boy walked away.

" Wait up!" Naruto cried. He rean to catch up with the boy, who ducked into an old abandoned shop. The door closed as soon as he'd entered, and he realized, this was a trap.

" Well well, Uzumaki! It's been a while!"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Thankyou for letting me stay here, Sakura!"

" No problem! It's the least I could do, really. I mean, I'm surprised that you have healed well enough to leave for a few days. But I think a little break will do you both some good. " Sakura joked. Hinata was staying over for a few nights, and thankfully Sasuke didn't object. He knew everything happening, and didn't want her to get hurt from whatever was in the room that morning. Besides, he said this would make Naruto come over more, and he admitted he missed the guy coming over from time to time.

" You're right, there is two of us. I just wish I was allowed to go home, I kinda miss everyone," Hinata said.

" Did you miss me?" She heard Naruto's familiar voice from the entrance behind her. 


	16. The Imposter Revealed!

I have a new program so some of the things will be changed. I'll change the previous chapters as well. Here is the code:

________________________ means that the point of view has changed

ﾃﾃﾃ means that there's a few minute, hour, days etc. time lapse

'_This means that this is some ones thoughts'_

_**This means Kyuubi is speaking**_

**And THIS or **_**THIS **_**means a shout of either rage or excitement...**

Chapter 16

" Ah, yes I remember hearing about you! The fox-kid of the hidden leaf.. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Takaku Shizu. I was on your mother's team long ago," a figure in the shadows stated.

_**Be careful, Boy! This man has the power to absorb people into his body and use their chakra! A voice within Naruto roared. It has only happened once, but that person was enough to make him extremely powerful! If he gets us, it'll be over! **_The kyuubi growled.

" What do you want with me?" Naruto cried, already knowing the answer.

" It is quite simple I want your power!" The shadow laughed.

" Well, then quit hiding, and come and get it!" Naruto taunted.

_**What are you doing fool? He'll absorb us completely!**_ the kyuubi shouted. _'Don't worry, dumb fox, I have a technique to get him first!_'

______________________________________________________________________________

" Naruto!" Hinata cried in joy, happy to see her love.

" Naruto. I thought you said you'd be back the next morning?" Sasuke asked suspiciosly.

" Huh? Oh yeah, about that! Uh, the kid was sick, so his mom was home watching him! The mission was aborted," Naruto said, a little more glad than usual. Sasuke noticed.

" So, you didn't get paid?" Sakura asked, oblivious to it all.

" No, I didn't," He replied.

Sasuke kept glaring. " I thought you said you needed the money?"

" Yeah, Lady Tsunade said that I was getting another mission tomorrow with the same payment, so it's all cool," Naruto laughed.

Suddenly Sasuke attacked him, Sharingan in full. He was preparing Chidori when Sakura jumped in front of him, and pinned him to the ground.

" What are you doing attacking Naruto like that?!" She screamed. He struggled to say, " That Ngh, Is-n't Na-Ru-To!" Immediately after, he heard Hinata scream, and both looked up to see the fake Naruto grab her.

" Hey! If either of you two move, she's dead!" The imposter threatened, a kunai to Hinata's throat.

" Hmph, But what about me?" A dark voice said from behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

" Very well, I shall!" The figure replied to Naruto's taunt. The figure moved with lightning speed and ended up only a foot away. He was wearing Anbu clothing, except his mask had nothing on it, whereas the anbu usually had a marking to identify themselves.

" Good," A voice behind Takaku said. The Naruto in front of him went up in a puff of smoke, and suddenly a fist pierced through his heart, a chakra kunai inside it. Takaku peered behind himself to see Naruto glaring dully at him.

" Pulsing Wind Blade Technique: Piercing Kunai," Naruto whispered as Takaku's body fell to the ground, soaking his feet in blood. He felt the warm blood on his arm, regretting that he had chose to kill the man, despite the fact that he'd seen an anbu sign stating that they wanted him dead along the road here.

_**Well done boy. You defeated him without him landing anything on you,**_ Kyuubi said. Naruto gasped as Takaku's body melted away, and an orange haired woman lay unconscious in his place.

_**Naruto! It's the one Takaku absorbed! Quickly, Take her back to the leaf and get her to your Hokage! NOW!**_

'_one question fox, why are you helping me?'_ Naruto thought.

_**Because I can't do much else**_, Kyuubi retorted. _**Now get that woman to your Hokage!**_

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata fell softly onto the ground as she saw who she thought was Naruto become encased in a cocoon of sand. A red-haired ninja with dark circles around his eyes and a scar resting on his forehead sat in the window across the room from everyone.

" Gaara!" Sakura cried. It was obvious that she was extremely grateful and relieved that this strange man Hinata had never met had appeared.

" Huh, I'm surprised you are here," Sasuke said. He glanced up at the imposter who was struggling in the sands grasp.

" I'm here on Kazekage business. I'll take this guy to the -" Gaara was cut off as the imposter's disguise faded.

" I'm a girl!" A dark haired woman with ice-blue eyes growled. Everyone just looked at her unamused.

ﾃﾃﾃ

" So, you say that this girl was posing as Naruto, and was trying to get to Hinata?"

" Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied. She was doing her best to give a full report of the situation.

" I see. Gaara," She said, pausing to have his attention. " Our meeting will be postponed until tomorrow. As you can see, I have a little matter to take care of. You can roam as you wish until then."

" Thank you, Lady Hokage," Gaara said bowing before he left.

" Shizune! Go and give me a full report on the suspect in custody. Have the Anbu take her to the Yamanaka's special interrogation room," Tsunade ordered.

" Yes, ma'am!"

Suddenly someone burst through the door. It was Naruto, back from his mission, carrying an orange haired woman in his arms. Tsunade immediately recognized her face. All she could utter was a silent, " Kushina!"


	17. SPending Time With Kushina

Chapter 17

A few days later...

" Alright Hinata! Time to get you back to the hospital and get a look at your leg," Sakura announced, rounding a corner of one of the Konoha streets leading to the hospital, wheeling Hinata just in front of her.

" I hope It'll be better soon, I hear the real Naruto came back a couple days ago, and I want to surprise him!" Hinata said gleefully.

" I'm glad to hear he made it back safely. Naruto's really happy that you can move around now. We might walk into him, though. He's been there visiting someone every day," Sakura replied.

" R-really? Who?" Hinata asked, wondering if someone had gotten hurt. But she received her answer when the rolled past Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and saw Naruto there with a strange orange-haired woman. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and when he had laughed at something that was just out of earshot from Hinata, the woman reached over and kissed him on the cheek!

" Uh, l-lets just get to the hospital and get this over with now," Sakura said, seeing pain crawl over her friends face.

______________________________________________________________________________

" Alright, I'll come by and see you later, I have someone else I need to say hi to," Naruto said to the woman in front of him.

" No problem. I'll see you later then," She replied and went back into her hotel room she was staying in.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto turned on his heel to face in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura's home. It was only a few blocks down, so he would be right on time for when he'd promised he'd stop by to see Hinata. He'd asked to see if she could stay with him, but Grandma Tsunade had said that it would be better if she stayed with Sakura for now.

Not too long after leaving her doorstep, Naruto arrived at Sasuke's. He knocked on the door, and was called inside.

" Hey guys, I'm back!" He shouted joyfully. He looked over to the couch and saw Hinata curled up deep in sleep. Naruto crept over and sat on the other end, awaiting her wake. He didn't have to wait long, for a few minutes later, he saw her eyes slowly open.

" Hey there, sleepy-head! I'm home," Naruto whispered to her, resting his hand on her arm.

" H-hi," she said groggily. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and almost need his support when she pulled herself up next to him.

" So, how have you been since I was gone?" He asked.

" Good, I guess. Listen, we need to talk," Hinata began. " I, well, I saw you at Ichiraku's."

" Huh, you did? Why didn't you say hi? Or were you busy?" He wondered.

" Well, I-I saw you with that one girl," she finished, looking away. Naruto was very confused, until he realized he hadn't introduced the both. He was thinking of how to present her with the news, when Sakura slipped in. She came over and stood right in front of him, demanding answers.

" You guys," he said as Sasuke snuck in as well, " Kushina, she's my mom."

______________________________________________________________________________

It was late at night, and Gaara was walking around the Konoha Playground, thinking of his past. He thought he was alone, until he was startled by a strange girl appearing about his age in a purple cloak, sitting on one of the old swings. He was stunned that anyone would be out so late, and decided to find out why they might be.

" What are you doing out so late?" He asked, accidentally surprising her. She looked up, her eyes still a little wide.

" H-how can you see me?" she asked. Gaara looked at her confused.

" What do you mean? Of course I can see you. Were you trying to use a camouflage

Technique?" He asked her, trying to make conversation.

" No, just sitting here. So, h-how did you die?" the strange girl suddenly asked. Now Gaara was concerned. Just what did this girl mean?

" I... Uh, never died. What in the world are you talking about?" he ventured. Perhaps he could find out more about this person in front of him.

" Then, how can you see me?" she asked again.

" What are you talking about?" he fired back.

The girl looked at him dully. "You shouldn't be able to see me, because I'm a spirit."

______________________________________________________________________________

" Oh! So this is the famous Hinata I've been hearing all about!" Kushina said. Naruto, Hinata and her were having dinner together at one of the better restaurants in town to celebrate Kushina's safe return. She had apologized over and over for not watching over Naruto, but he kept on saying that he didn't care, but was just glad she was here now.

Hinata had felt really bad for getting jealous of her, but Kushina couldn't blame her. From being absorbed by Takaku, she had been Isolated at the age of 25, but was really much older. She had said that he was looking for Naruto, but had decided to take her for the time being. Kushina also said it only felt like a day or so, when really 19 years had passed while she was there.

She was sure surprised when Naruto came in to check on her. She had said she thought he was the fourth at first, but recognized him from the whisker tattoos on his cheeks. She had said they were placed there for the fox seal, but weren't really recommended. Naruto's father they would show people his unique-ness, and be a symbol for him.

After the dinner, Naruto had decided to tell her the big news.

" You know, uh, Mom, there is, uh, one more thing you have missed," He began.

" Aw, there's _more?_" Kushina teased. She was a really energetic kind of person, and liked to joke around.

" Uh, yeah I guess. But it's some pretty big news," Naruto winked at Hinata sitting in her wheelchair. They were sitting by a lake, staring at an amazing golden sunset.

" Well, spit it out! I need to really catch up on things!" Kushina was growing impatient.

" Uh, Hinata and I are going to be having a little one," He finally said.

" What?! Really?! I have missed much! Do you guys know when?" She said.

'_She_ taking this better than I _expected_,' Hinata thought. " Um, in June, I think. But because of some Injuries I'd faced prior, it may be later."

" Congratulations you two!" Kushina said. The hugged the both and had said that she had to get back to the hotel because it was getting late, and Naruto and Hinata had said they needed to go home anyway. The night had turned out perfect for everyone.


	18. Gaara, Guardian of the Spirit Girl

Chapter 18

" A... a spirit?"

" Yes. I died over a thousand years ago," The strange cloaked girl sitting on the swing told Gaara. He just couldn't grasp this correctly.

" But, you can't be dead. It isn't possible!" He whispered back. The girl looked at him with dark purple eyes, the only thing on her face he could see, (since under the cowl of the cloak showed nothing but dark shadows). They showed sadness, and a history much worse than his own.

She smirked, " You must be really stupid. You think it's impossible to die?" Gaara looked at her, sympathy slightly ebbing.

" No, I'm just saying that I shouldn't be able to talk to you if you were dead," He said, deadpan.

" That's just what I was wondering, since I wasn't allowing people to see me," The girl replied. " Now, leave me at peace."

" But why are you-?" Gaara tried to say but was silenced by the girls shout to leave. He decided it would be no use talking to her, for she wouldn't say anything to him, Gaara could tell. He probably wasn't going to ever see her again.

Yet just as soon as he turned to leave, he couldn't move his left foot. He tried and tried, but the foot wouldn't budge. He peered down, and saw that his foot had a chain connected to it leading to the girl's foot.

" Hey, why's this chain on my ankle?" Gaara called to the girl. She glanced at his leg and stiffened. He walked over to her, the only direction he could go.

" What is it?" he asked.

" Oh no! This can't be?!" the girl shrieked. Gaara was starting to feel shaky about this chain.

" What is it?" he asked again, his hand clutching on of the ropes on the swing, his knuckles turning white. The girl looked up to him, disbelief in her eyes.

" You are my guardian," She said. Gaara felt a wave of relief wash over him. Then confusion.

" What's a Guardian?" He asked.

" They're the one who can decide whether I pass on or not. They can also bring me back to life if they wish," she explained sadly.

" So like a master," Gaara said, remembering his past. " You being the slave."

" Basically, but," She smiled evilly, " I have more advantages." She came up and flicked him on the nose, making the sand around him shift, which made the girl step back a little. Gaara wen to grab her by the shoulder as a warning, but his had went right through her. She grinned even more.

" Alright. But I have to get home, I have a meeting tomorrow," he said firmly.

" I don't take orders," the girl said cooly. Gaara shook his head.

" That wasn't an order, but I have one. To get some rest before I have my meeting," he said, trying to get her to come with.

" What are you going to do? Go on some stupid mission?" The girl fired cheekily.

" No, talk to the leader about our ally nations and such, Kage to Kage," Gaara replied, seeing her eyes widen.

" No way! An idiot like you made Kage? Man, the expectations of the villages has really dropped!" the girl teased.

" Lets just go."

ﾃﾃﾃ

" You know, you aren't going to be able to sleep at all tonight, because I won't let you," the figure now attached to Gaara said. She was beginning to get on his nerves.

" Good," he replied. " I can't sleep."

The girl looked at him confused. " Why?" Gaara summarized the effects of the Shukaku that was inside of him, and part of the reason why those circles around his eyes. She looked at him sadly.

" I can't sleep either, because I'm dead," She whispered.

" Why didn't you, you know, pass on?" Gaara asked.

" It isn't important," she said, turning away from him.

" But it probably is. If we're going to be stuck together for a while, then I think we should get to know each other," he reasoned. " Like starting off with our names. I'm Gaara. I uh, have no last name."

She turned to him, and peered at him from under her hood. She smiled slightly, " My name is Mist. I have no last name either."

" Well, at least we have a start Mist," Gaara replied. He glanced at his clock near his bed that they were sitting on just as it went off. It was time to go to the meeting.

* not much here sorry for that, but it was just a little short to introduce one of my friends OCs. There will be more, and the situations Gaara and Mist get into are pretty hilarious!*


	19. Hinata's Past

Chapter 19

Hinata was sitting under an broad and shady maple tree. Spring was giving way to summer, and the crisp morning air began thickening from the humidity. The lush greens of the trees were of every shade.

" I'm glad to see you're out and about!" a cherry voice sounded off to Hinata's right. She glanced over to see Tenten walking over. She was wearing her casual training outfit, and had been exercising the whole morning, by the looks of it.

" Oh, uh yeah I've been out for about a week now. Both of us are doing well," Hinata replied, lightly padding the protruding skin on her stomach. Tenten giggled.

" That's really good. You should've seen the look on Neji's face when he heard about it!" Tenten giggled some more, this time Hinata pitching in, picturing her over-protective cousin's reaction.

" Yeah, I wish I had seen it!" Hinata said. Suddenly, a woman off in the distance shouted Tenten's name.

" Oh! That's my mom, we're having lunch together," Tenten said, turning to leave.

" Yeah, I'll see you later!" Hinata replied, putting on a fake smile. She wondered when it was that her and her own mother had eaten lunch together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Momma!"

" Good morning Hinata! Would you like me to have lunch with you again?" Hinata remembered her mother's face clearly. She was almost a spitting image of her mother, she'd noticed as she'd grown.

" Yeah! Yeah!" She had cried, jumping up an down excitedly. This was only a few months before her mother had fallen ill.

Hinata's memory abruptly changed. She was sitting in a garden with her mother, the first time she was able to get out of bed since her recent case of illness. She had been cursed with a rare disease called Khanghetitus, a disease that devoured the human organs slowly. Her mother had been given some medicine to ease the pain, but there was no cure anyone could find. To this day Hinata hated herself for not grasping the fact that her mother was dying, and she hadn't really noticed. But then she'd remind herself she was only five.

Hinata was cuddling with her mother, starring at the beautiful flowers and wondrous cherry blossom trees. Her mother was smiling, looking at a small cleared space surrounded by lavender flowers.

" You know Hinata, there's an old language, one nearly everyone has forgotten. It was a beautiful one, the one that I had gotten your name from," her mother said, glancing down at her.

" But mommy, my name means sunflower, you said that's what it means in Japanese," Hinata replied.

" True, but the Japanese language comes from this old one, and your name, Hinata meant Lavender. You see, those were my favorite flowers, that's why those are growing over there. Your father loves sunflowers, which is the new meaning for your name. You see, it was perfect for us both," her mother said.

" I get it now. Is that why there are sunflowers over there?" Hinata asked, pointing to a cleared space next to the lavender one.

" Yes, that's your father's space, and next to his, is mine, that is where I will rest, when I take my own journey to the afterlife," her mother pulled Hinata into a hug. " But that won't happen for a long while."

Yet her mother was wrong. And that was the last time Hinata ever saw her mother, for she fell ill later that night.

She remembered coming home from her first day of the ninja academy, racing to go tell her mother of her wonderful day. Her father was sitting in his studies, and had glanced up to see Hinata going into his wife's room, his face growing grim.

" Mommy, I had the most wonderful day! You should have seen everyone there!" HInata said, her mother, still and pale, not even turning to look at her. Hinata climbed unto the chair next to her mother's bed, and grabbed her hand.

" Mommy, why are your hands so cold? Why don't you talk to me? Mommy!?"Hinata began to cry. She began realizing that her mother had passed away, and she hadn't done anything to help.

" Hinata, I'm sorry," she heard her father say, but she just pushed him out of the way of the door, not wanting to be around anyone. She left and went to the place known as the Training Field. She sat there, crying, wondering why this would happen. She heard someone come up, and glanced up to see someone sit down next to her. He had blonde, spiky hair, and deep sea-blue eyes.

" Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's wrong?"he asked, looking at her. He was in her own class, the one she had seen sitting by himself no matter where he was, and knew that her father didn't want her to be around him.

" M-my mommy j-jussst died," Hinata sobbed.

" I'm sorry. I can't know how you feel, because I don't have a mommy, but I know they're someone you're close to. Your name is Hinata right?" he asked, seeing her nod. " Well, I'm glad I've met you! Perhaps I'll see you around, and if you want to talk to me, you can whenever you'd like. But what I think you should do now, is remember all the happy things you can about her, and be happy when you remember them. She was very close to you, and I think she's still with you, but not in real-life, you know? I think she's watching over you from somewhere, making sure you're alright."

Hinata looked at him, his words touching her, making her feel happy around him. She looked at him, beginning to blush. She tried to ask him to play with her, but she just ended up getting up, and waving goodbye, saying she'd come to play with him soon. Which never happened, because of her shyness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata snapped back into the present, relishing her memory. To think that she'd get the man of her dreams, and a happy and blissful life with him as well. She missed her mother very much, but knew that she would know exactly how her mother felt with her and Hanabi. A feeling that made you feel like a warm brace, shielding the one she loved from a fierce wind. This was how it felt to be a mother.

" Hinata," her father's voice came from beside her, making her jump. She looked up at him. He just stared back grimly, just like in her memory. " It's time."


	20. Loopholes and Resegnations

I recently got a comment that Hinata's name means " Sunny Place," It actually has many variations for her name. This is what I had gotten from a site that Hinata "sunflower" or "facing the sun"...

Yes, her name can also mean " Sunny Place," but I am just pointing out that there are many different meanings.

Chapter 20

Hinata was waiting in the waiting room with her father. The dreaded day would come, and Tsunade had not found any loopholes to her grandfather's decree. She was going to lose her only child. Her father's face was still composed in a glum expression. His eyes were swollen and red. He must have stayed up all night again working on some paperwork that needed to be done before the end of the month.

Hinata herself was trying to fight back the tears, trying not to show any weakness to her father. But it silently gave way. She was thankful that her father was facing the other direction, looking out a large glass window to the left of them both, looking out on the garden she and Ino had gone into in what seemed like ages ago.

Suddenly the door opened and she knew she was next. She hadn't even had time to tell Naruto. Her father turned to her, and had choked out, " I'm sorry." almost as if he couldn't speak. Hinata wondered whether he was sick, and was wondering if she would need to help him.

Then, just before the doctor could call out the next name, the door across from him was thrust open, and Hanabi rushed into the room with a smile on her face. Hinata couldn't think of any reason her sister would be happy, she was the one who really liked the idea of Hinata being a mom. Hanabi ran over to her sister and grabbed both of her hands, making Hinata stare at her in bewilderment.

Then she cried joyously, " She did it! Lady Tsunade found a loophole!"

" She wha?!" Hinata gasped. It was to good to be true. She turned to her father, and, he was smiling? Yes! He was! Then Hinata saw something that bewildered her even more, her father was crying! Was he, glad? She wouldn't ask.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mist, you never told me, about your past. I've, told you mine," Gaara had said to the ghost girl walking beside him. She had told him that the guardian and their spirit hate each other, the invisible chain got shorter, but when the start to like each other, the chain got longer. When they first met, the chain was only a few inches apart, but now, the chain was about a foot long. It could go through objects, but just not the cuffs around their legs. That went through everything but their own feet.

" Why should you care?" mist said sadly. Gaara felt a pang of pity hit his heart. Even when he tried to help her, make her see she wasn't alone, she just pushed him away. He knew nothing of her, yet every night he shared all of his past, all of his secrets with her.

" Because, I want to get to know you, try to help you," he said, looking at her.

" I don't need any help. I don't want to be sent to the next world, and I don't want to be brought back to life. And I especially don't want to be stuck with a guardian," Mist said deadpan, listening to the clanging of the chain as it grew slightly shorter.

" Fine, but please, just talk to me tonight, okay?" he asked.

" You know you look stupid talking to yourself, right?" She teased. Gaara glanced around to see people staring at him. He blushed, embarrassed and hurried off to the Hokage's mansion.

ﾃﾃﾃ

" So, you know why you're here?" the Hokage asked Gaara. The room they were in was crammed with Anbu, so mist had to sit on his lap, so that she didn't spook any of the ninja's if she touched them. She had argued with him before anyone was in the room that she'd have to sit on his lap because ghosts would cool a person down and put them into hysteria if they weren't their guardian. She had secretly left out the fact that was by choice, but it didn't really matter to her, she just didn't want to stand where some weirdo was standing.

" Yes, you want to talk to me about the amount of ninja's I send into and out of your village. I'm sorry if I've sent too many," Gaara said.

" No, you've sent the right amount. I've decided to resign and I was wondering if you would like to keep the peace with our nations," Tsunade said, keeping a calm and formal face.

Suddenly, Mist had the most brilliant plan. She was really small compared to her guardian, so she looked smugly at him, making him glare at her suspiciously, then look back at Tsunade. She again stared cheekily at the Hokage, then looked back at Gaara and through her hands in the air, leaned slightly back to make herself smaller. Gaara looked down at her curiously. She then randomly shouted, " I WANT A FIRE-TRUCK SANTA!" which of course, only he could hear.

He stifled a chuckle, causing him to receive an odd glare from Tsunade. He played it off well by saying after, " Why do you think I would abandon my alley nation when I have so many friends here?"

" You have a point. So, we will keep the peace treaty with Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

" Of course," Gaara replied. He got up once he was dismissed, and as soon as he left her said to Mist, " You're a funny one, you know that?"

She just smirked and looked up at him playfully, " You just learned something about me. Now we're even."


	21. Mist's Past

I'd like to note that there will be a branch-off of this for Mist and Gaara, for it will be in cross-overs between this and Teen-Titans ( Mist's past also tends to have Inuyasha in it, but that only comes up in reference or memory. Those of you who don't know the show, I will give brief back-ground stories and other such things for it. Mist and Gaara will still be in this FanFic, but the Titan's won't really be shown, and will only be vaguely referred to. I do not feel that I need to put this into Cross-over for these mere references. The Mist and Gaara break-off will be posted soon, and will be under the name, " Titan Mist, Ninja of the Mist," Pardon the pun, according to my friend, the hidden Mist village is where America is.

Chapter 21

Hinata was giving a light jog, the fastest she could give. Again she thanked the ninja who had healed her ankle, allowing her to be officially out of the hospital. She needed to get to Naruto, needed to tell him of the grand news her sister gave her only moments before. It wasn't long before she spied him sitting on the bench in the village square. She slowed a little, still keeping a brisk pace. He was sitting next to Kushina, which wasn't surprising. He seemed to be spending most of his time between her and Kushina.

" Hey Naruto!" She cried, gasping from running to meet him. He shot up from his seat, pulling her into a hug, ignoring his mother's amused smirk from behind him.

" Why are you breathing so hard is something wrong?" he asked nervously, not releasing her from his grasp, but Hinata didn't care.

" We, huh, Found a, huh Loop-hole!" Hinata breathed, noticing Kushina's confused stare, knowing there was an explanation in order.

" R-really!" Naruto exclaimed, refraining from jumping up and down with her. She wasn't supposed to be doing much physical activities, and that jog had pushed it.

Naruto turned to see his mother stand up, appearing really formal. " Ahem, what loophole?" Hinata turned to her, to explain it briefly.

" The Hyuuga Elder had ordered me to abort our child since I'm not married. Our law states that we must follow any order, even assassination, unless it will have death upon the ordered," she said. " But Lady Tsunade said that I was dangerously close to the stage where abortion could be risky, and also for some, especially with my own feelings, would cause the mother to commit suicide. Questionable yes, but it helped the Elder to pull back my orders."

" Oi! You haven't married the poor girl you knocked up boy?!" Kushina yelled after a few seconds. Naruto looked at her sheepishly, and turned to whisper something in her ear. Her expression changed, and Hinata knew Naruto had said something right.

Hinata turned when she noticed there was someone standing behind her, and saw that it was the ninja that had saved her from the imposter a week of so back. He was a sand ninja, the Kazekage in fact, and Hinata was wondering why he was still here.

______________________________________________________________________________

" Gaara, who's that?" Mist asked as they approached a group of three. The one she was pointing to was the blonde haired boy laughing with two girls that were standing beside him.

" That's my old friend Naruto, you know, the one I told you saved me from the Akatsuki and was kinda my first friend," Gaara whispered quickly.

" And, who are they?" Mist asked, trying to stall him from joining the fray.

" That indigo haired girl is the one I saved from that imposter ninja that night I'd met you. She's Naruto's girlfriend. And that person I don't know," Gaara said, closing off their conversation when Naruto's girl turned and saw them.

" H-hi Gaara!" She greeted him. She had a warm smile on her face, and she seemed to have finished a decent run.

" Huh? You, know, Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara took his chance to make himself seem cooler.

" She has, while you were away on a mission. But who I don't know is this young miss right here," he said, standing in front of her.

The orange haired ninja smirked a playful light in her eyes. " I'm Naruto's mom."

" Oh," Gaara said, hot with embarrassment, for he knew he must've sounded as though he was hitting on her. Suddenly he heard Mist whisper in his ear, " Y' know, I've seen that girl around town while I was wandering, before I met you. I believe her name is Hinata," she pointed to the indigo haired girl, " And she's a lot chubby-er since I'd first seen her." He knew she had sounded rude, but it was just because she cared about people's well-being. He knew because there was a soft tone, as if she thought this girl was depressed in some way.

" She used to kinda walk around all hunched over, like, I think there's something up," she said confirming his thoughts. She had more to say, but quieted down, for Naruto was starting to speak.

" Oh, Gaara guess what?" Naruto asked, a smug look on his face.

" What?" Gaara said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He knew that the blonde ninja was going to say there was an all new ramen size out and that he'd tried to eat three bowls, beating someone by the name Chouji, who only ate two.

Naruto looked down at the girl named Hinata. " Hinata and I are gonna be having a little one possibly in June!" he said, throwing Gaara off his guard.

Mist then replied guiltily in his ear, " That might be why..."

" Wha? Oh, that's wonderful! Do you know what you're having?" He asked.

" Nah, not yet. But y' know, I don't really care what it is, I'll be happy either way," Naruto smirked, hugging Hinata closer. She looked up at him, almost relieved as though a huge weight had been taken off her shoulder. Gaara guessed all new mother's were worried they couldn't give the father what they wanted.

" Well, we're gonna go celebrate, would you like to come?" Naruto's mom said, pushing between the couple, resting her arms around the both of their necks. She was a good foot or so shorter than Naruto, so he had to bend down for her.

" No, thank you. I have some business to take care of. I'll come by later if that's okay." Gaara apologized.

" Sure no problem ol' pal. That'll be just fine," Naruto said, removing his mothers arm so he could move over to have her on his right, arm over her shoulder, and Hinata on his left, their hands intertwined.

" Thank you. Now, I must be off," Gaara said, leaving the three there, Mist following closely behind.

" What's you important business that you need to get done making you unable to celebrate this occasion?" she asked.

Gaara muttered out of the corner of him mouth, heading into the guest home he was staying in for the time being, " Talking to you."

ﾃﾃﾃ

" Who do you insist on talking about me?" Mist asked as they both sat on his bed, the place they tended to talk to one another each night. It was Gaara's only private place in the house.

" Because, you're kinda like a real friend to me. The kind I can confide my deepest secrets to," Gaara said, looking at his feet.

" Fine. But, I don't see what difference it makes. There's no point," she stated.

" I want to know you, I want to help you," he leaned towards her. She was sitting opposite him, towards the foot of the bed.

" Why would you want to help me?" Mist asked cooly.

" Because, Like I just said, you're one of my only true friends. You need to trust me," he said, wishing he could grab her hand to comfort her, to let her know, she wasn't alone in anything.

Mist sat there, recalling her past. She finally began. " I was born a thousand years ago, in a hut far from my village. I was given my name by my parents, for the gray misty-like eyes I used to have. I grew up learning Mage-craft and Wizardry. I knew much, and could heal almost everything.

" But there came a day, on my fourteenth birthday, the townspeople grew angry with me, calling me a witch. But I was a mage, the good form of a witch, a kind of healer. They took large rocks while I was sleeping, and smashed them onto me. At least I had lived to the age most people lived in that time. I roamed around a little, until I met a priestess named Kikyo. She was my guardian before you.( Inuyasha coming in here) Her and I got along well, so I was really angry when some weirdo guy in a baboon suit killed her.

" Again I roamed around until five hundred years later, I was reborn into a new body. I was somehow renamed Mist, which doesn't happen all that often to spirits. Getting the same name I mean. I again learned the magic arts, since my new mother was a prodigy at it. I believe her name was Raven. ( the Teen Titan part begins) My father was apparently Named 'Beast boy', since he could shift into animals after being bitten by a strange monkey in the wilderness. I don't know how that happened, but it did. I guess his original name was Garfield Logan. He liked his new name better.

" I remember my family pretty well. There was my mother, and father. They loved me very much. Then there was my aunt. According to my father, she was from another planet. I thought he was just joking, since he tended to be such a clown. But then I learned otherwise when we were attacked by a rouge party from her world. Her name in our language was Starfire.

" There was also my uncle. His name used to be Victor, but because of some accident, his father had to rebuild most of his body in robotic parts, thus giving him the name there was my uncle, Robin. No one knew his real name, but we didn't need to. None of us were really related, besides my parents and my older brother Jamie.

" Robin was the leader of us all. We were a part of a team of what people called, " Super-Heroes", because of our gifted powers. We all saved our town, when there was trouble. We all lived in a tower my family helped build,. It was in the shape of a T, because of the group name. The front was made of pure glass, with iron bars separating each room and balancing out the structure. The group of five, Robin, Cyborg, Mom, Dad, and Starfire all fought crime and evil in our world, before me and my brother were born. Which, of course, we happened a few years after the group had formed. I'm just going to say, we weren't exactly planned, and my parent's weren't exactly that far in a relationship, and they still aren't, I don't think. I haven't seen them since I died.

" Anyway, after using a spell I learned about my past life, and such. I told my mother, and she told me it was common when using that spell. I remember looking out the big window of my room, and looking at my home-town. It was named Jump City. It was in a place called America,. I used some kind of spell to get into this world, I don't know why, I was just angry and wanted to escape. I had an urge to come here, and I guess I came. I just don't know the reason why.

" When I had died a second time, I was helping to fight our biggest enemy, a vicious man named Slade. My mother told me to stay back, since I wasn't exactly prepared to fight him. I didn't listen though. I came up from behind him, angry that he had struck down my father. I thought I had him, but he just grabbed me by the arm, dangling me above the city -since we were on the roof of a tall skyscraper- by my wrist. He said, ' It's useless, I knew always where you were.' I struggled, crying for my mother and father, who were only a few feet away. But they couldn't move because Slade had pulled out a switchblade, ready to strike me if they tried to save me.

" Then he boasted, loud enough for my parents to hear, ' You and your brother were measly mistakes, things that have no use to the world, a nuisance to your parents. I think I'll do them a favor by, _Getting Rid Of YOU_!!!' He stabbed me in the gut five times," Mist paused, to open her cloak to reveal a tattered mini skirt and blouse. The pulled up the blouse a little ways to show him five clearly visible stab marks in her stomach. " and then he dropped me from the building, laughing as I fell. I heard my mother cry my name, and then saw my body as it fell towards the ground. I knew that I had died.

" I watched my mother rush down to catch me, and watched as she realized I was dead. I didn't know what to do, and didn't know what was going on in the fight. All I was paying attention to was my mother, and the pain I felt, not only in my stomach, but in m heart. I knew I screwed up, and I knew my mother was hurting. I decided, that before I would leave for good, to this place, I would tell her goodbye. I-I just don't know if she heard me," Mist finished.

Gaara felt overwhelming sympathy for her. She had a worse life than him, and had no one left that was close to her. She had that feeling that she should shut everyone away, keep herself away from everyone to make sure she didn't hurt anyone, hurt herself. He felt hot tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly, without thinking, rushed forward to pull her into a hug. But he fell through her. He was still upright, his arms wrapped around nothing, knowing she probably wanted to be alone.

Yet suddenly, he felt his arms pull apart from each other slightly, feeling something more solid between them. Then he felt Mist's arms wrap around him, resting her head on his shoulder, and his on hers. He felt cold tears fall on his shoulder, which were never wet, and never stayed, just disappearing, as if they didn't exist. He suddenly heard silent sobs near his ear, sobs of pain, as memory, of sorrow, and also, of relief. Something told him to comfort her, and he followed it.

" I'm sorry, I wish I could have helped you," he whispered, choking on his own tears, listening as he heard the chain clinking softly, as it slowly grew longer.


	22. A Shot Down Proposal

Chapter 22

Naruto's day couldn't get any better. For starters, Hinata had told him that she wouldn't be having an abortion, and that he would be a father after all. Second, Grandma Tsunade had come up to him to tell him that she was resigning her post as hokage, and handing it to him. He would be starting tomorrow.

Also, with the money he'd saved up over the past few months, he could afford a wondrous house. It had four bedrooms, two baths, and a vast living room that could fit any large family. One of which he knew was coming. He also had a large back yard that was though bare, still held beauty. Is was all grass, but the rest could be put in later.

Naruto had already had most of his small stuff in his house like, pictures, books, clothes and such. He asked Sasuke and Sai to help him move in some of the larger items, like his bed and dresser, as well as his lounge chair.

Sai kept making suggestive comments to Sasuke, which made Naruto laugh. But then Sasuke flung a comment about how Sai seemed to never wear underwear, and Sai just came back saying, " What? I wear a thong!" making Naruto and Sasuke give him a strange glare. Then Sai turned around, releasing the tension in the air by saying, " Joking!" the boys laughed.

The three decided to eat at Ichiraku's, all picking up their girlfriends. Sai had decided to use this as a time to introduce his girl, Raye. Raye was a short haired blonde, with deep sorest green eyes. She had a small build, giving her an innocent look. But really, she was one of the fiercest Anbu the leaf had ever seen. Her voice was a trickling river that flowed in early fall, a spirit softly humming an ancient tune, drawing people to feel secure. Naruto couldn't blame him for falling for her.

But Naruto had his own girlfriend, someone, he knew, would always be in his life and beyond. She was sitting by his side, a hand lying gently in her lap and she used the other to gracefully devour her bowl. Naruto slowed, matching her pace, focusing on a serene neatness. After all, he had to eat formally at dinner tonight, he was dining with practically royals.

"Psst. Naruto! Wanna bring Hinata over for dinner tonight? We've got plenty!" Sakura whispered into his ear, since she was sitting on his right. She knew he had no food yet in his house, he would need to go stopping tomorrow for that.

" Sorry, I have somewhere to go tonight, but maybe Hinata 'd wanna come!" Naruto said, not so quietly.

" I'd like to what?" Hinata asked, not wanting to be thrown into anything.

" Go to Sakura's for dinner!" Naruto replied.

" Uh, no thanks, I uh, think I'm gonna eat at home," She replied, guilty for having to stay there only a few weeks ago.

" Erm, that might not be a good Idea. Besides I insist!" Sasuke said, knowing what Naruto's plans were.

" Well, I guess I could. Father said he had a meeting tonight, and the chefs were going to be off tonight. And I really shouldn't be cooking without them. I'm not exactly the greatest alone," Hinata admitted sheepishly.

" Well, it's settled. We'll have you over tonight, and Sai, you can join too, if you wish," Sakura clasped her hands together.

" Uh, no thanks, Raye and I, uh... have plans," Sai said.

" Oh, alright then, I guess it's just you me and Sasuke," Sakura said turning to Hinata.

" Uh, oh, that's fine," Hinata replied.

ﾃﾃﾃ

" Um, Hello Sir. I would like to ask of you something important," Naruto ran through his lines quickly and flawlessly.

" Naruto. You've done much now. Do you think I would give you anything after what you did to my daughter?" Hiashi lectured cooly.

" I understand that you must feel angry with me, and that I'm not exactly what you'd call worthy. But, I want to ask of you permission to marry your daughter," Naruto replied.

" And why do you think I would allow you to do that?" Hiashi tested.

" Because, for starters, It's the right thing to do for this coming of events. Also, I love her very much, and I want to share my life with her, and to protect her always," Naruto was beginning to become less-formal, but still knew his words were powerful nonetheless.

" I do feel you have made some points, but I cannot allow you to marry her. For you see, the Hyuuga family has removed her from the family for the time being," Hiashi went through his required lines as well. Naruto stared at him in dismay. This couldn't be happening, he could help fight this.

" Very well sir, I understand," Naruto said solemnly.

______________________________________________________________________________

" Hiashi, you did well my son."

" Thank you, father."

" I understand how you feel. But the Hyuuga clan is way too known. If any of our ally clans found out about her, then she could easily be killed."

" I still don't understand why we had to pull her out of the clan."

" She won't carry the last name any longer, she will be just another citizen, and our alleys won't begrudge her and try to kill her for this accident."

" Look, I don't exactly care for the boy, but he's going to be the next Hokage, Isn't that high enough?"

" Don't forget, he's the Fox as well. I just hope some of it didn't go into my great-grandchild. That's what they'll all chastize us for."

" I understand, father."

______________________________________________________________________________

I understand it's a bit short, but I'm trying to whip by this part because nothing really happens. It's sorta just a prelude to the next problem. Now what's going to go into the boiling pot of plots?


	23. Grunt

Chapter 23

Naruto was home earlier than he'd thought. Since his permission to propose to Hinata was shot down, Naruto didn't have to eat with her father. Instead, he decided to buy some food to put in his house, since his mother was moving in. Also, since Hiashi had stated that Hinata was going to be removed from the Hyuuga clan, she mind as well stay with him.

He would break the news to her after his shopping was done.

______________________________________________________________________________

" I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but you really don't need to," Hinata thanked Sasuke and Sakura for the meal.

" Don't worry about it!" Sakura replied, trying to ease the girl who was like a sister to her.

" Yeah, Naruto and I are old pals, it's the least we could do while he goes to get some groceries," Sasuke said, bumping into the coffee table next to the couch.

" Sasuke, are you sure your vision's okay?" Sakura asked, worried.

" Uh, yeah, sure, it's fine," he said hesitantly.

" Perhaps you should rest," Hinata offered. " That's what we Hyuuga do when we over-use the Byakugan."

" I suppose. I did have a long day today," Sasuke ruefully remembered the day he had watching over the Ninja academy students for Iruka sensei. He was having an assessment for the older kids, and that took the whole school day.

" I saw. Is that what it's going to be like when we have this little one?" Hinata asked, starting to think to herself.

" I'm sure it won't be. There was a lot of kids there, you remember how it was when we were there! Man, what riots the boys would make!" Sakura laughed, remembering back when Naruto and many of the other boys would try to skip school, or get into fights. How young and foolish they once were.

" Oh, please! You girls were just as bad, what with all the roomers and narking!" Sasuke retorted. Even though it was mostly Ino and her click when they were young. She didn't do it much now, but you could occasionally find a scrap or two of gossip that was hers.

" Yeah, but look at us now, we've all matured- Sorta- and even some of us becoming parents!"Sakura concluded.

" I will admit, I have no clue what to do, and no idea of how my family will treat them," Hinata murmured. Worries clouded her mind and eyes.

" Everything will be fine! Now, goodnight," Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek, " and I'll see you all tomorrow."

______________________________________________________________________________

Gaara was waiting out in the woods. He'd caught word that a band of rouge ninja were terrorizing passerby. He was trying to track them down, but all morning he'd has no luck. He decided to wait by the road to see if any travelers were coming. If one did pass, he could escort them to the other side, and defeat the rouges while protecting the traveler and their cargo.

" Why do we have to wait here?" Mist argued, " couldn't you just dress up as a traveler, and take them out when they come to attack?"

" I already made a plan, and it's more of my way. Besides, where am I going to find peasant clothing?" Gaara rounded, trying to quiet the spirit sitting next to him. Despite the fact that the chain was well over a yard long now, they preferred to sit side-by-side.

" Huh, fine! But isn't there anything fun to do? We've been sitting here for hours!"

" Well, here comes your fun, a traveler comes this way," Gaara replied. He stood up, Mist following immediately after.

Up walked a burly man in a gray tunic, his feet bare, and brown trousers that looked as though they had been sewn up repeatedly. He had dark gray hair, and a silver beard, his eyes a menacing charcoal. He had an axe in hand, and a traveling bag slung over his shoulder. His muscles were quite round and large, fulfilling his look of annoyance.

" I ben wadin' for you, Sandman," The man called in a deep, throaty voice. He stood three feet over Gaara, casting a large shadow. Mist felt that he could see her, as he frequently cast a glare in her direction, his dark eyes piercing hers. She had finally decided to cower behind Gaara, taking hold of his hand to feel more protected. There were some things in this world that could harm even a spirit.

______________________________________________________________________________

There was an eery silence that night, as clouds covered the sky, a lone figure hurried home. They had just reached a door when a light burned in their eyes as the door creaked open.

" Father!" the voice cried happily. Their pale eyes lit up.

" Hello, Daughter. I am sorry, you can't come in," A shadowed man spoke serenely.

" I, don't understand," The figure whispered.

" For your safety, you have been temporarily been removed from the clan," the figure's father replied.

" What?" Hinata said nearly inaudible.

" Yes. You must find a place to stay, for the time being. I am unauthorized to speak of anything else, but the fact that if you stay here, you will be in much danger. You are no longer allowed on campus, and if you find a place, then your belongings will be moved there by someone of the clan. You must leave the Hyuuga compound immediately," her father turned and shut the door.

" I knew you'd come here," a voice started behind her, making her jump. Hinata turned to see Naruto staring at her with hurt eyes.

" Wha? Naruto, what's going on?" Hinata asked, going into his offered hug.

" They kicked you out for a while, and I'm angry at them for it, and also angry at myself,"he muttered.

" Why be at yourself?" Hinata looked up at him. Pure innocence shown in her eyes, a trick she'd learned to use against him.

" Because, all of this is my fault, I mean, I don't hate all that's happened, I just hate what it's doing to you, and what's gonna happen to the little one," Naruto whispered to her.

" Naruto it isn't your fault. Some things, are just meant to happen," Hinata reassured.

He exhaled a deep sigh, not wanting to get into a fight of any sort. " If you say so, c'mon lets go. You can stay with me for a while."

______________________________________________________________________________

Gaara found himself in darkness. It was very similar to when he was kidnaped by the Akatsuki. In fact, it was almost exactly like it. He knew that this darkness was of him dying. He couldn't take the large man, despite him being the Kazekage. The man had too many henchmen in the shadows. This was it.

He suddenly opened his eyes, and saw his body lying on the ground with people crouching around it. He let his gaze fall to someone in particular, hiding behind a tree, waiting. He walked over to the cloaked girl.

" Mist," he whispered. " I'm right here."

" I know," he heard her whisper. Slight sobbing came from her.

" What's wrong? I'm dead, so what?" he said, trying to cheer her up, even though he was furious with himself fo not being able to take them.

" Yes, I know, which means you can leave now, that you can pass on if you want, you have all the freedom to get away from me," she cried.

" No, I won't leave you, never," he whispered back.

" But you have all of eternity,"Mist choked.

" I'll do what you want me to. If you want me to leave, then so be it" he said, pulling her into a hug, glad that he could now.

" Could... you stay with me, always?" she said into his chest.

" For eternity," he replied. Suddenly they both heard the burly man shout to his men. The crept closer to hear him better.

" A' right men, we successfully taken out duh last remains of duh Shukaku. 'T ain't much, but it seems there was a lidle bit o' it left in 'im. 'E'll be fine, now, I be sure. Junei, Bring 'im back. 'E be just havin' a O.O.B.E." he said. His accent was thick, as if he were from older times.

Gaara felt himself be sucked back into his body, back into a more weighted feeling. He awoke groggily.

"Mornin' kid. Name's Grunt. I be took out yer Shukaku Fer ya. 'Twas only a sliver of 'em in ya, but still lethal. I'd be sayin' you'd've had 'nother 'ear or so to live. Now ye got 'nother fifty or sixty. Maybe more," the big man said, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture, his cold eyes now warm and friendly.

" Why did you kill me?" Gaara asked, not as fiercely as he'd have liked.

" Didn't kill ya. Just gave ye a O.O.B.E., 'tis an Out Of Body Experience. Jest so We could Get duh Shukaku outa ya. That's our job, see," Grunt said.

" Yes. We take the spirits of the tailed beasts, and concentrate their spirit and chakra into this crystal," a cloaked man said. " and take it to various villages so that they can be contained in a more secure area. That way there aren't any jinchuriki's, and lives in danger."

" Oh, I see. That will come in handy, but what about the thieves in the forest?" Gaara asked.

" We just made that up to lure you here to get the Shukaku. But now we need to search and see where the rest of it is," another man sighed.

" The Akatsuki got me," Gaara replied.

" Then we head to their lair," Grunt said. " G' bye kid, Good bye too, spirit." Grunt said, turning away with his colleges following closely behind.

" Alright, Mist. That was strange, but I think it helped me find out what I need to do," he said, getting up.

" Get a restraining order on the guy who can see spirits?" Mist asked.

" No," Gaara gave her a stern look. " Bring you back."


	24. Boy or Girl?

Well, my computer crashed, again... I lost my old program, and got degraded to NotePad again... I can't garuntee my spelling will be the greatest....

Chapter 24

Hinata awoke to a loud crash. She realized quickly that it had come from the kitchen. She creaped silently out of her bed to find out what it kitchen was only down the hall, so you only just needed to peek outside the door to have full view of it.

Hinata spied Naruto cleaning up something from the floor. It looked like oatmeal, but she wasn't sure. She slipped out of her room, moving gracefully to his side to help.

" Good morning Hinata! Did I wake you?" ha asked. she shook her head and knealt to help him.

" Well, that's good. You needed some sleep anyway. I'm surprised Kiba kept you late. Well, not really, he hasn't seen you all that much!" Naruto laughed. Together, the two had finnished cleaning up, and Naruto had gone to do the dishes.

Hinata thought back to what had happened lastnight. Kiba had invited her over for a while, to which Naruto practically begged her to go. He said that she needed to be with her other friends, and that it would be boring staying with him since he had alot of paperwork to do. When she had arrived though, she had discovered something quite shocking. Kiba's girlfriend Tami, was pregnant as well.

Kiba said that they were expecting only a few months after her. Tami hadn't really said much, but Hinata knew she was still a little nervous about the latter.

She had congradulated the two, and had stayed to talk for a while, not even noticing the hours ticking by. Before she knew it, it was only a few minutes after ten. Hinata had appologized for keeping them, but they dismissed it and they all said their goodbyes.

Naruto had just finnished his paperwork when she had come back, and they both had immediately gone to bed after Hinata shared the good news. Overall, it was a nice night.

Hinata had sat down on the couch in the living room, across from the kitchen. It was practically one room, but the kitchen had white tiled floors rather than the tan carpeting that was in nearly every room of the house. There was a large sliding glass door over to the left of the couch, of which Hinata was staring absently through.

After a few moments, Naruto joinged her,wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on the protruding bump on her stomach. They both couldn't believe four months had gone by since the mission. Naruto and Hinata had done some research on the statue, but they had found completely nothing.

" It's really beautiful out there," Naruto muttered, Staring at the cherry nlossom tree just outside the patio deck.

" Yeah, I really love this place," Hinata agreed.

" It's perfect. It's big, Beautiful, and childsafe," Naruto went on, stroking the buldge with his thumb. " That's, one of the reasons I got this place."

" It's wonderful," Hinata placed her own hands on his, feeling the warmth of his body all around her. Then there was something that made them both freeze. A light flutter of kicks had started up underneath their fingertips. Then the two relaxed, warm smiles spreading on their faces.

" Has it, ever done that before?" Naruto whispered. Hinata shook her head, exitement filling her.

" This is, amazing!" Naruto said, slightly louder. Another uproar of kicks started again.

" Naruto, I think it likes your voice." Hinata giggled. He laughed too, sending yet another spasm of flutters.

" I think so too! So, now what?" he asked. Hinata stood up, walking towards the door.

" Well, Sakura said to go and see her when the kicks started. She said that by now we should be able to tell what gender it is," She replied, grabbing her shoes.

" Awsome! But, do you think I could take a shower first? I didn't get one this morning. I really didn't want to wake you. Or Mom. Which, she's still sleeping," Naruto said.

" No, I'm up. What's going on?" Kushina asked, walking into the room.

" The baby just started kicking. Sakura told me that when that happens, to go see her," Hinata summed it up.

" That's wonderful! I remember the first time you started too," Kushina turned playfully towards Naruto. " You used to keep me up all night!"

" Heh heh, You can never keep me still!" Naruto laughed.

" You're right," Hinata teased. " Every night this week you've wound up stealing the blankets or wrapping you cold feet around my legs!" Naruto walked over to her, embracing her in a large hug. He kissed her on the cheek and said he was sorry.

" Well, I'm really glad to see you here! I was worried there was something wrong. The baby should have started a couple weeks ago, but delay is common," Sakura said, positioning herself next to the ultrasound machine. Hinata had almost learned how to read it, but she wasn't entirely sure.

" Yeah, I guess I've just got a peculiar case," Hinata said.

" No, I'm sure everything's normal. You could just be a little behind. But that can happen. Now, let's take a look," Sakura gelled up the mic, and pressed it firmly to Hinata's bare stomach. She tensed under the cold and sticky gel.

" Sorry, I know it's cold, but it won't be so bad any more," Sakura appoligised, homing in on the little figure on the screen. The hospital had gotten the 3D ultrasounds, the ones that were in color and all. The child was small, and had it's hand balled into little fists. It's eyes were closed, as if it were sleeping. It didn't have it's haid yet, though at four months, it should have had at least some.

" Huh, that's strange. It should be a bit bigger than this. It appears to be at about 4 months along, but it's about the size of a 2 month fetus," Sakura exclaimed. " Perhaps it's because your body needed energy to heal itself way back when. It's almost as if those months stunted it's growth!"

" So, our baby's okay?" Naruto asked, placing a protective arm around Hinata's shoulders, and the hand on her belly.

" Of course! It'll probably be smaller than most is all. Which means she should be about the size you were Naruto! Must run in the genes," Sakura teased.

" Oh Hah Ha!" Naruto fired back. It was then that Hinata's wondering got the best of her.

" Are you, able to tell what gender it is?" She muttered, almost inaudible because of Naruto and Sakura's bickering.

" Huh? Of course! It's about that time anyway for that to be distinguished," Sakura said cheerfully, but not before clobbering Naruto on the head to shut him up.

" Well, I'll be glad to know so we can start getting them some clothes and such. It'll help to be prepared," Naruto said, rubbing his sore head.

" Yeah, more like brag to everyone!" Sakura scolded, once more putting the mic up to Hinata's swollen belly. She began searching around, ignoring Naruto's frantic attempts to get her attention with what he thought was a wtty comment. She immediately spotted the small fetus, curled up, nestled against it's mother. Immediately, the fetus moved, it's legs spread wide, as if it understood what she wanted. It was then that Sakura knew what it was.

" Congradulations Naurto, Hinata! You both have a small, but gorgeous baby girl on the way!" Sakura cried.

" Wow," Naruto whipered in awe, " we've got a beautiful baby girl coming. I have a daughter."

" Yeah, I'm suure she'll take on your hair too Naruto!" Sakura said.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked smuggly.

" Nothing," Sakura tried to relieve the accusation upon her. " It's just that your blonde hair has gone through two generations, no doubt she'll have it."

" True. But I know for a fact she'll have Hinata's eyes. The byakugan will most definitely be in her, knowing she's got Hyuuga blood. And she's stealind it from the most beautiful one!" Naruto said romantically kissing Hinata on the forehead, making her blush slightly.

" Well, hand on. I took some pictures earlier. They may just have one with her eyes open," Sakura chimed, moving quickly over to the ultrasound's computer, pulling up a menu with many thumbnails. She scrolled through them, searching for one with the child's eyes. Finally, she found one, with the most shocking of all discoveries.

" Naruto," She whispered. " Your daughter doesn't have the Hyuuga trademark eyes. She has, yours!"

Naruto and Hinata stared at the elnarged picture, their eyes burning into the dark pools staring sleepily out of their child's eyes. Did the child even have the Byakugan? If she didn't her grandfather could most surely keep her out, since she wouldn't even have the clan's eyes. She would probably be hated throughout the Hyuuga clan for being Naruto's child. Or worse, because she was different, and didn't have the same abilities as the clan.

Was this what was going to happen to their precious child, being cast away by people, just for existing? 


	25. Crashing and Burning

Chapter 25

After juggling research, giving out missions, as well as orders, Naruto was finally able to get everything done. He decided to relax a little, before Sakura had come in with even more problems he'd have to handle. Leaning back in his chair, feet resting on the table, he thought he could take a small nap.

Knowing his luck, that wouldn't happen. As soon as he'd leaned back, his chair had buckled, sending him sprawling onto the floor, hitting his head on the window behind him. He grumbled and stood up, mourning the chair that now only had two legs.

" Nice move, loser," came a familiar voice from behind. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke strolling in, coming to lean on his desk in a fasion he once did when they were genin.

" Yeah, we need stronger chairs, or a beanbag one somewhere so we Kage's can take a rest. Now, that might be nice," Naruto joked around, knowing that that was probably not possible.

" Sure, soon as-" SCREECH! BATHWOOM! CHHHHSHHHHH! " OOOOWWW!"

" What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, glancing out of the large windos to see smoke billowing from just outside the city. people were gathering outside in the streets to see what the comosion was about.

" How should I know?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew it was just an outburst of surprise. Naruto turned on the speakers, allowing it to sound a horn for about 30 seconds, alerting the khaotic crowds throughout Konoha.

" Attention! I would like medical squad 8 through 10 to meet me in my office, as well as the top five anbu members. The rest stay in your homes and be on alert. We will find out what that was exactly, and take care of it immediately," Naruto said in the microphone on his desk, so that the whole town could hear.

A few minutes later, about twenty people came into the office, one of which was Sakura. He addressed them firmly, stating that whoever was hurt were to be treated immediately, and taken to the hospital for further examination. If it was an attack, all were to fight, but one was to go and alert the town, getting backup and comanding everyone to stay in their homes. He would go as well, to give orders if anything went dismissed everyone, leaving only a minute or so after them.

Naruto turned and had saw something that surprised him. Hinata was huddled on the bench next to his room, worry in her eyes. He went over to her, holding her in an embrace.

" Hinata, why are you here? You should be at home where it's safe," He told her, chin resting on her head, rocking back and forth.

" I-I came to see you, w-when I heard that, sound. I w-was so scared, I decided t-to wait here," She studdered, breathing in his scent, eyes closed on his chest. It was alot like when her father had comforted her when she first heard thunder. Though this had a reason to scare you.

" I'm sure everything will be fine, just go home, and relax. I'll help sort things out here, okay?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

" O-okay. Just, don't get hurt," She wimpered.

" I won't, so long as you don't make me worry. I love you, and don't forget that," Naruto said, feeling in his gut that he might not come back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the 20th time that day, Naruto replayed the images rolling through his head. A strange metal blob, smoking, melted and crushed. Moaning from inside it. A small child with her arm wedged inbetween two smoldering slabs of metal. Naruto picked her up, so medics could wedge her arm out. They didn't need to. It was completely detached. Blood soaked his entire body. Not his, but the dying girl's. Not ambushes, just the girl. The fox rumbling in his ears, 'This is bad, that thing is dangerous, it's something that should be left for dead.' Naruto didn't listen. Girl needed help. More blood. Smell of roasted flesh. She was burned.

" Hey Naruto, is there anything you might want for dinner?" Hinata called from their kitchen. He was lying on his bed, exausted from another day at the office. There was even more work to do since the Chunin Exams were coming up. There was less than half the amount of kids that had competed when Naruto had, so that helped.

" No, not really. Anything sounds nice, but you sure you don't want me to make it?" Hinata heard him call. She too was thinking about the day a month ago. Naruto covered in blood, The lifeless body in his arms. Were they dead? No. There was a faint moan. Naruto looked at them, a look in his eye Hinata never wanted to see again. Agony.

" Hinata, you don't have to cook. I found these instant ones on sale. I used to eat them when I was pregnant with Naruto," Kushina had just walked into the door, a couple of bags in hand. This feeble quarrel had gone on for about a week now. Naruto would beg Hinata to let him cook so she could relax, but almost every time she had refused.

" Thanks, but you didn't need to!" Hinata told her.

" Aw, but I loved these! So did Naruto!" Kushina giggled. " And I'm sure our little trooper here will love them more than her daddy's voice!" she patted Hinata's stomach was a response of little nudges under Kushina's hand, making her cue in delight.

" Thank you. Truth be told, I had no Idea what to make, so this really helped me!" Hinata said, quite used to the little flutters that sometimes kept her up at night.

" Alright! Ichikura's Instant Dinner it is!" Kushina laughed, removing three boxes from the bag and preparing to warm one of them.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room.  
"Well, these look nice," he said. " Where did you get them?"

" Oh, just at an old store I used to go to," Kushina replied, taking the first tray out of the microwave and passing it to Hinata.

" I see, you won't tell me. Either way, I can figure it out. I am Hokage after all!" Naruto chuckled.

" Yes and I am m so proud of you!" she replied, puting yet another tray in.

" As am I. And I think our little one here is too," Hinata added, indicating that the small being inside her began moving even more now that her father came in.

" I'm proud of you both too. But, after we eat, I think we should go out and start looking for some supplies for her. I mean, we've only got about four more months to get all the requirements. Does that sound like a good idea?" Naruto asked.

" Um, yeah. But do you think we could do that tomorrow? It's already dusk," Hinata said, pushing her fingers together in that same old fation she did when they were young.

" Oh, right. We can do that tomorrow. You look tired anyway. Maybe on the way we could, check in on that kid. I'm curious to see as to how she's doing," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his hear in embarrasment.

" Sure, I hope she's okay," Hinata agreed. She too was worried about the lifeless looking child in the intensive care wing.

" Alright, it's settled then," Naruto said, wolfing down his meal.

The small child was sleeping peacfully, the pain in her left arm had ebbed away. It wasn't untill she heard the light sound of a door opening, did she stir. She had opened her eyes slowly, still groggy with sleep. She glanced dully over at the pink-haired woman beside her, fully aware of all the tubes and needles she was tugging by the simple movement.

She wasn't breathing on her own, nor did she feel the strength to do so. She remembered nothing about anything that happened earlier, just trees rushing towards her, a crushing feeling, flames engulfing her, and a numbing feeling in her left arm, with a gradual stinging sensation in it. Not much after that, except the thick stench of burnt flesh, blood, and the strong arms of a blonde haired man that carried her to wherever they were now.

" Hey, you're awake," The pink-haired woman said cheerfully. " You feeling okay?"

" Where, am I?" She asked, struggling to form the words.

" At a hospital. You got hurt pretty badly in that, contraption. You... lost your left arm," The woman said. Now, the girl was more awake and sitting up, now that the woman had removed some of them.

" Ah, that's okay. That machine was one of an older time, it was called a ' Go-Kart,' I think. I, found some blueprints in an old tree, and my daddy decided to try them. He's an inventor you," The girl said, feeling the stump that was once an arm.

" An Inventor. What's your name?" The woman asked. Preparing to write it down.

" Shamus. My name is Shamus, Samus Mclynn. I'm Irish, one of the clans of that old time I was talking about," The girl said casually.

" What an odd name. Mine's Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you'll be fine soon. You've healed trumenously well. But we will have you examined more thouroughly. You were out for about a month," the woman said.

" Ouch, lotta time there. But I see you're name is Japanese. Spring of Cherryblossoms, is it not? Mommy used to teach me all sorts of things," Shamus asked.

" Yes, it is. Erm, you look really tired, perhaps you should rest some more, that crash with that, 'Go-Kart'? took alot out of you. I'll go let Lady Tsunade know you've awoken," Sakura said.

" Thanks, I'm sure I'm in good hands," Shamus had said, creeping under the covers. She hadn't really seemed to notice the fact that her limb was missing. Sakura knew that this kid was strange, definitely not a ninja, but not an ordinary citizen either. Just what was she?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been about five months since they found out who she was carrying. Hinata, a fellow Hyuuga was having the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, the now 7th Hokage. There had been much uproar in the clan about the holder of the Kyuubi having a child, especially with one of their own, and it caused even more trouble among them when they found out that this holder would become Hokage.

True, he had saved them from the invasion by Pain, and stopped Tobi, the leader of the akatsuki, as well as a half-crazed Kabuto and Danzo. He was a legend. But some still carried that old hatred for him, and wanted revenge. Yet they knew, this would take years of planning for it to be complete.


	26. Funfacts

Yay! we finally learn more about Shamus, Tami and the Naruto World ( I made up the whole thing about the years and the towns)

Chapter 26

" Hey Naruto, Hinata! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as the happy couple approached the front desk of the hospital. Naruto smiled and waved to her in greeting.

" We were just wondering if the kid had woke up yet," He said. He glanced down one of the halls as if he could see the child resting silently in a heartbreaking coma.

" Oh, uh yeah. She has actually! Just yesterday evening actually. Would you like to see her?" Sakura asked, already knowing his answer.

" Yes, that would be nice. I was worried we would have had to pull the plug soon," Naruto said, remembering how one of the medic nin said she was mostlikely braindead.

Hinata looked up at him tenderely. " They don't usually pull the plug that easily."

" She's right. And besides, Shamus didn't even take any damage to her head," Sakura replied, leaning over on the counter.

" Shamus, is that her name?" Naruto asked, befuddled by this odd name.

Sakuran nodded. " Yeah, she said that it's supposedly a famous name from a clan that has survived for over five million years! I didn't believe it at first, but I found a book in an old library that is dated 2006! I didn't even think the human race has lived for so long!" Sakura pulled out an old blackened and crumbling book. Sure enough, the date was there.

" But, we don't usually count our years anymore," Hinata whispered.

" True, but I guess Shamus's clan does. I guess the last time she heard it was the year 5,000,239. She also said that the only two aknowledged races alive today are the Japanese, and a small Irish clan consisting of only 500 people." Sakura said, consumed in the gossip.

" five million.... Two races....Irish? That's a really weird name!" Naruto blurted rudely.

" I'd wish you not to insult my ancestry," a soft voice from behind startled them. Naruto turned around to see a small child glaring at him.

" Huh, you're awake I see. Are you akay?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, why would I not?" Shamus asked coolly.

" Well, you were crushed by that, thing. I was worried you were hurt," he replied.

" No, I am clearly fine, thanks to the wonderful staff here at this hospital," She glanced warmly at Sakura. "And I will never ride a go-cart again. Some vehicles of the 21st century should not be remade," the girl rubbed where her left arm once was.

" 21st century?" Hinata asked.

" Yes, that's what my dad said was the date on the blueprints," Shamus said, and began explaining about how she found the blueprints in the tree and how her father an inventor created a vehicle from it and having her test-run it.

" In the end, I go lost, and stopped for a while, then when I went to start again after I found where I was, I lost control and crashed into the tree."

" Oh.... I'm sorry for what happened. But, how far did you travel?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know, about a thousand kilometers of so? The Distance Tracker in the Go-cart has the exact amount. Although I think it's sorta toast from how bad I hear the crash was," Shamus guessed.

" That's kinda far. Do you know where your clan lives?" Hinata wondered, placing her arm on the child's right shoulder.

Shamus put a finger to her lips and looked up thoughtfully. " No, I can't really say. I know it's near a town called ShannonReef. It's a really large place, about four times the size of my town."

" Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find your homequickly. Your father must be worried." Hinata said softly, obviously lifting away heavy weights from her shoulders.

" Yeah, I think he is," Shamus said yawning. She stretched her arm over her head.

" I'm tired. Sakura may I go to bed?" she asked. Sakura smiled.

" Of course! You don't need to ask. Just go!" she replied cheerfully. Shamus bowed her head.

" Thankyou," the small child muttered groggily. She then turned with slumped shoulders and headed down one of the hallways to her room.

* * *

" Wow, I can't believe how expensive some of this stuff was! We spent a fortune!" Naruto said lugging five or six boxes into their house.  
" I know, but we really need this for the little one," Hinata replied setting down a handfull of bags in one of the empty rooms.

" Yeah," Naruto agreed, his voice turning soft at the thought of his unborn child. " I guess it didn't take too much out of our savings."

The couple sat down on their couch, thinking of the new parenthood that aproached ever so quickly. The thought amazed them, as well as terrified them. Were they cut out to be parents? Would they be able to make peace with the Hyuuga clan, and be able to bring their child up knowing her kin that loved her instead of despised her? It was something they'd have to figure out, if not solve.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Naruto stood up to get it, wondering who would come at such a late hour. He opened the door to see a long brown haired woman staring shyly at him. She was wearing a dark gray sweatshirt and light blue sweats. Her eyes were a light blue, and her skin was slightly tanned. Naruto knew this person to be none other than Tami Inuzuka.

" Er, hi. Is uh, Hinata there?" she asked. Naruto looked confused.

" Yeah, why?" He asked casually.

" Can I... speak with her?" She replied avoiding his gaze, " Er, privately?"

" If it's alright with Hinata. Erm, come on in," Naruto offered. Tami shuffled in and gave a quiet greeting to Hinata.

" Er, hi Hinata. May I, uh, talk to you about something?" She asked as Naruto silently slipped out of the living room.

" Oh, of course!" Hinata replied, motioning for her to sit down. She did, but didn't know where to start. She stayed silent for a moment, but finnaly began.

" I'm... a little scared of, well y'know, being a mother and all. I'm not sure what I'm doing, and not sure if I'll be a good parent," Tamy confessed. She looked at Hinata, hopping for some answers.

" I'm a little scared too. I've no idea how to be a mother, seens that mine died when I was young," Hinata said, placing her hand on her sleeping child. " I can't believe that I'm actually with the person I've always crushed on since the academy. It almost seems like a dream."

" Heh, same here. I was surprized that the guy I was crushing on had come up to me three years ago and asked my if we wanteed to go out. Two years later, Kiba took me to that same place and asked me to marry him. It felt like a dream then, but now even more since I'm actually carrying his child," Tami reminisced about some of her favorite memories.

" Yeah. I was really happy to hear that two were getting married. He was so happy when he was around you, everyone had guessed that you two had it in for eachother," Hinata replied. " Even Naruto noticed!"

" Hah ha, yeah. Now we're growing up, leaving many foolish things behind. Like my... jealousy of you," Tami muttered.

" Jealousy?" Hinata asked. She knew Tami acted like she didn't like her, but because of jealousy?

" Yeah, it was kinda dumb. Kiba always liked hanging out with you, and always wanted you with us when we went somewhere. I was worried that he was starting to like you more. It's really stupid," Tami appologised.

" Oh, I guess it's just because we were teammates from the very beginning. I'm sorry if I caused any friction." Hinata said.

" No, it was my fault. I didn't realize that team eight was just a band of siblings. I guess Kiba just wanted you to have fun and not get left out," Tami whispered.

" Well, I guess it's all in the past, and we have to look at the future. We're both on the brink of motherhood, and the most we can do is prepare for it," Hinata said, summing up the conversation.

" Yeah. I think I've gotten quite the load off my chest. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kiba might start worrying if I don't get back soon," Tami replied, standing up.

Hinata smiled. " Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	27. The Plate Begins To Fill

Sorry for not getting this out for a while, just caught up in tests and essays. Also, I've decided to put this in cross-over now, and it will be by 01/31/10 which means there will be more on Mist and Gaara as well as meeting the Teen Titans.... If you do not know about them, there will be a briefing, or just contact me for a more thorough description.

Chapter 27

It seemed as though they had been walking forever, and he knew he needed to attend to his Kazekage position. Even though Temari and Kankuro were handling it, it still wasn't right to leave them with the job, without really explaining why.

" Do we really need to do this?" Mist groaned, barely trudging along. Gaara felt sorry for her. She was just afraid that she would be rejected once more. But he wouldn't let that happen.

" Yes, you don't deserve to be cursed like this for eternity, and you'll see everything has changed," failing to reasure her, Gaara stopped so they could rest.

" I don't really think it has," she sighed.

" You'd be surprized, besides, I'll be there with you," he said, looking at the setting sun. The stars were out, casting a calming glow.

" Heh, then I guess I'm REALLY screwed then," Mist teased looking at him playfully. Suddenly she stood up and faced towards the sun. The rays went through her, but they were blocked slightly, though it still reflected the beauty she had. The meer sight of her solemn face struck by the sun's fire made Gaara catch his breath.

" How much farther do we have to go?" he asked.

" Not much. About a mile," Mist replied cooly.

" If you want, we can camp out for now and put it off till tomorrow," Gaara tried to make her feel better.

" No, I arrived at dusk, so we must leave at dusk."

" Well, let's go then."

With all of the things going on in his life, there was more than one thing to look forward to. First would be his daughter expected July. The 30th to be exact. There was also the fact that his old pal Kiba was awaiting the arrival of his child as well.

But what really had him exited was the fact that he would be going to a kage meeting in a few days. They were to meet at a place called Lotus Valley. It wasn't owned by any lands, and was a place where all of the kages could meet and discuss most business. Naruto needed to be aknowledged by the other kages and accepted, as well as many other legal stuff he couldn't remember.

Hinata could come and he desperately wanted her to, but she hadn't decided. She felt she would be burdening him if she did since she would have to come in a drawn carriage. Naruto didn't mind, but wasn't sure how the road would be like, or how dangerous.

Knock! Knock! Knock !

" Come in," Naruto replied, quickly snapping out of his thoughts. A smaller sized anbu stepped inside. She bowed and immediately began speaking.

" Sir, there is a peculiar man outside the village. He doesn't seem to be a threat, but it may be a trap. The head of our squad wishes your permission to bring him down," the anbu said.

" I'd think I'd rather meet him, than hurt him. He may just be looking for the girl we saved," Naruto replied, rubbing his head much like his sensei used to.

" So you do not want us to attack?"

" I want the exact opposite. I want you to welcome him."

" Very well..."

" Hey Hanabi! Where are you goin'?"

" Oh hey, Konohamaru. I'm just going to visit my sister. I haven't seen her in a while," Hanabi replied. She had just finnished practice with her sensei. It was still early, so she thought she could drop in quickly without anyone from her clan noticing.

" Must be weird not having her around," he said.

" Yeah. We aren't even supposed to say her name. Many people from the clan are mad at her," she sighed.

" It's strange. I wasn't supposed to even LOOK at Naruto. It was all just a stupid thing that's blown over now," Konohamaru said, his hands resting on his head much like his hero once did. " Maybe this will too."

Hanabi sighed, her pace slowing slightly. " I'm not so sure Konohamaru. Everyone's so heated about this. Last week one of our member's had tried to sneak out and...... assasinate her. He was so close! I don't know what I'd do if it actually happened."

" don't worry," he replied," so long as Naruto is hokage,-and loves your sister- there won't be any assasins getting her. And you know what? I'll be right there with him protecting her!"

Hanabe stiffled a giggle at his goofy smile. His determination was enough to make her feel better. Maybe it would blow over after all.

" Hey, I'm back!" Kushina called from the front door.

" Oh, hey," Hinata replied sitting on the couch. She gave a long sigh.

" Running late at the office?" Kushina asked.

" Yeah, he should be home soon though," she said glumly.

" He will, tust me," Kushina assured. " He rushes home every day. And he feels really bad that he can't be home. He's just caught up in paperwork."

" Really? How much? I didn't see when I saw him earlier," Hinata grew curious.

" Um, about a hundred on each side of him. But thankfully Sakura was there to help him," Kushina gossiped.

" hm, no wonder he's caught up in the office," Hinata murmured as she heard a knock at the door.

" Who could that be?" Kushina wondered aloud. Hinata opened the door and saw he sister staring shyly back at her.

" Hi sis," she said. Hinata was surprised to see her. The clan was forbidden to even look at her, though she paid no mind.

" Hanabi? What are you doing here? Come inside," Hinata ushered her to enter, but Hanabi stood where she was.

" I don't intend to stay long," Hanabi said, hugging her older sister. " I just wanted to see you. Father really misses you, so does Neji and I. But we aren't aloud to see you. I could be severely punnished for doing this, but I really wanted to see you!"

" Hanabi, you shouldn't have done this! I don't want you getting hurt over me," Hinata said.

" And neither do I," a stern voice sounded from down the hall. It was none other than their father, his face cold stone.

* Srry there isn't much here. It's just a prequal to upcoming problems.* 


	28. A Symbolic Pendant

I'd like to note that Mist belongs to my friend Hinoka. I may not be accurate with what I've writen about her, so please consult her with any questions. I do know I skrewed up her eye color, but have an idea so as to fix it.

Chapter 28

"Father?!" Hanabi and Hinata both exclaimd at the same time.

" Hanabi, please go and wait for me at the mansion, I wish to talk to your sister. But I will talk to you later," he added sternly. Hanabi gracefully did as he asked.

" Father, why are you here?" Hinata asked, stepping out of the way of the door for him to enter.

" I mind as well cut to the chase for someone may notice my absence. I am here to see my eldest daughter," he said, his eyes softening.

" But, Father! I-I thought you never wanted to see me?!" Hinata stuttered.

" Why would I not want to see my own daughter?" Father said, his emotions pouring out with every word. Hinata just stayed quiet.

" Besides, I wanted to give you this," he added, pulling out a magnificent pendant that appeared to have been carved out of ice. Seeing the shock on his daughter's face, he said, " It was your mother's."

" I-I, don't know what to say!" Hinata stammered as her father placed the diamond-shaped memory around her neck. Every time she had seen her mother, she wore that pendant. Now the past flooded back, with tears right behind them.

" Your mother's father had given it to her when she was about to have you. Before she passed, she asked me to give it to you when you were to become a mother," he explained. " Of course, I -being a father and all- didn't want you to grow up. I thought I could keep you as my little girl. But then you grew up, and became a ninja. I watched you grow with pride, but voiced the elder's opinions of you.  
" Now you have become a fine ninja, and soon to become a fine mother. I just had to give you your mother's necklace, it was her last wish."

" Father," Hinata whispered, questions that filled her head now dying.

" I must be going though, my absence has gone too long," He said, bringing his daughter in a strong yet gentle embrace before slipping out the door as a confused Naruto entered.

Dusk had fallen over the city, the streetlights luminated the many streets that would soon show no life. Strange vehicles that startled Gaara made loud noises in the background, and the dreary setting surprized him.

" So, this is Jump City, huh? Kinda a sad place," Gaara said. The spirit who could be barely seen in the dim light nodded in reply.

" Yes, this is it. But this is where most of the bad guys live," Mist murmured," The rest of the town is more in-tact and full of people."

"Oh... It's strange here. We might not find the tower we're looking for," Gaara whispered. He felt he should in such a large, unwelcoming place.

" Come. Follow me," Mist ordered, anger surging through her voice. It was clear that she did not want this to happen.

-  
sorry not much happened, but I'm going to put what I originally planned on the next chapter because It really doesn't fit here... 


	29. Into Another World

sorry for the short chapter last time, but I garuntee this one'll be better than the previous... now enter the Titans!!!!

chapter 29

Dusk had fallen on the city, everyone asleep and comfortable in their beds. But one person failed to sleep yet again. It was the eve of the anniversary of that fateful day that took her daughter's life.

Looking back on that day was never the greatest, but in the end the entire team did each year. This was the 3rd year.

The woman thought about her beloved child deeply. From the day of her birth, she had loved that little girl very much. She remembered when she had taken her first steps, first words, everything. But it was that day that tore it all apart.

She had been fighting one of the toughest villians of the city, Slade, when she had seen her daughter fly past her recklessly. She had used an incantation to transport herself behind him. Raven tried to stop her, but it was too late. Slade spotted her, and garbbed her by her wrist, her body dangling over the city. Slade had already unsheathed his sword. He spoke lies that Raven never wanted to hear and delivered the first heartbreaking strike.

Second.

Third.

Fourth.

Fifth.

Then it was over. He cast her aside, over the building's rooftop, freefalling towards the cement.

" Mist!" her and Beastboy had exlaimed, both going after her lifeless body. Thankfully she had reached her before she had hit the ground but not before her spirit had left it.

She could still hear that voice. The last words of her daughter that may not have been real. " I'm sorry."

" Are you still up Ray?" a voice sounded behind the woman, startling her out of her thoughts.

" Yeah, why?" she replied, turning to see her best friend radiated by the full moon's glow.

" You probably should get some sleep, you've been working really hard. I'm kinda worried," Beastboy said sitting next to her on the couch.

" What about you?" she asked, looking at him accusingly.

" Couldn't sleep. Tomorrow's-"

" I know." Raven's face was once again overshadowed.

" If only I could have been faster, I could have stopped her. She would be alive, and we would be a family," he said, burrying his face in his hands.

" It happened though, and we can't change it. No matter how much we want to," she muttered. " It wasn't anyone's fault either. We caouldn't have prevented it because fate wanted it that way it seems."

" That still doesn't change the fact that I hate the results," Beastboy grumbled.

" Same here," Raven replied.

" I mean, what happened long ago wasn't meant, was... I don't know. I can't explain it," he began.

" Please, I don't want to talk about ... that," she said.

" Yeah, it's uncomfortable for me too. But I guess fate wanted that to happen. It brought us the best things in the world. And you'd think it'd only happen once, not twice."

" You're ruining the moment, though surprisingly you aren't trying to be funny," Raven groaned.

" I know, but I don't regret what happened back then, only what happened three years ago," he finnished.

" I can't believe I'm saying this in a way, but neither do I," she replied.

" At least we still have Jamie, though he's never around anymore," Beastboy said.  
" True."

" We mind as well get some sleep, everyone else gets worried at this time of year."

" Right. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. G'night."

*  
" And, how ecxactly are we going to get over there?" Gaara asked, peering over the vast lake in front of them to see in the distance the tower he was supposed to get to.

" Swim?" Mist replied skeptically. She obviously wasn't going to help him much.

" That," he reasoned, " or my sand so that we don't get wet."

" Whatever," she growled.

" C'mon, trust me, you'll feel better once you get into your body again,"

" Right, and penguins will fly," Mist joked.

" What's a penguin?"

***

" Morning Y'all," a dark man shouted joyfully to his friends awakening in the tower. Every year Cyborg tried keeping everyone happy on this day. He knew this was usually a futile effort, but he still tried.

" Morning Cyborg," a black haired man said deadpan. Robin hadn't quite awoken yet. The two of them were waiting in the kitchen with nothing else to do, rather, nothing that they were in the mood to do.

" Good morning my glorious friends!" a floating redhaired woman cried, though the emotion was merely a mask. Starfire knew exactly how painful this day was, and knew exactly how much it had hit the team.

Only Beastboy and Raven remained asleep. Everyone knew about their late night, and didn't want to wake them. It seemed that every year they lost sleep but then again, most of the team did as well.

Finally the last two awoke, though they didn't say much. Memories flooded their eyes, as well as tears they fought back. They all fought them back. It seemed like time had stopped, as if the whole world had slowed to make this day much more painful than all the others.

But suddenly, but only for an instant, Raven sensed a pressence she hadn't felt since-.... no, it can't be.... she was gone, and so was the pressence, passing as quickly as it had come. Did Mist's spirit pass by? Nothing a seyance wouldn't answer.

She began to leave for her room when the siren signaling an intruder went off. The seyance would have to wait. The Titans rushed to the window, they could see the intruder from there.

He was easy to see, what with his red hair. He seemed to be floating on the water, a large white mass underfoot. It wasn't clear whether he was attacking, or visiting though the Titans knew he was a stranger.

Raven felt that same pressence growing ever stronger as the strange man approached. It was then she knew she needed answers. Her instincts took over as she went down to attack this strange man.

Gaara was quickly advancing towards the tower. It wouldn't be long until he was there. But suddenly a woman who looked exactly like Mist had dropped down and began andvancing on him. Then four more people quickly followed.

Gaara knew he was trapped, with Mist screaming at them to stop. They couldn't hear. He didn't want to fight but he knew he must. 


	30. An Old Enimy Returns

I have a new computer, thus a better writing tool. I do not feel like explaining the transition keys, though I believe you will catch on quickly…

And now I am proud to present to you

Chapter 30

The man Naruto had been waiting for had finally been though all the security stations. No one from outside the village could see the Hokage without going through them. It was an unchangeable law after the near bombing of the first hokage.

The man stepped into Naruto's office, cap in hand. He was twisting the old green hat nervously, he was much shorter than Naruto, and much more heavyset. He wore such outlandish clothing, it was clear the two came from different worlds. Or, at least, two different cultures, two different civilizations.

Upon the man's green vest was a golden emblem similar to the knotted design Shamus had drawn to show them her family crest. In fact, it was exactly the same! Naruto then knew exactly who this was.

" You must be Shamus's father, are you not?" Naruto asked formally. The balding man looked at him sheepishly with his pure green eyes that were nearly hiding in his thick beard.

" Aye, sir," he said in a rich accent. Naruto had heard it faintly in the one armed girl's voice, and now he was certain they were from the same place.

" You must be searching for her then," Naruto replied.

" Aye sir. Yer People must 'ave foun' 'er remains then," the man spoke calmly, but sorrowfully.

" Well, her live remains. She's in our hospital now," Naruto smiled, understanding the worry of the old father.

" Me girl be alive? This be true young lad? I foun' the wreck no' too far away from 'ere," The man gapped, forgetting his formality.

" Yes, your daughter is well. There are of course some things we need to discuss Mr.-"

" Oi! Where're me manners! Me name be Dubhlainn (pronounced dove-lin). Ya can call me Dubby!" The man said.

" Any way… er… Dubby, there are some things we need to talk about. Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

" From Aedan Forest. 'tis only a hundred kilos away," Dubby recalled, thinking deeply about the distance he'd traveled.

" And why did you let your daughter go on such a dangerous machine, and go so far?" Naruto interrogated, a little anger in his voice. But since he didn't know the whole story, he didn't accuse the old Irishman.

" Well sir, when me ol' eyes saw me invention in ruins, I rummaged aroun' a bit an' foun' the GPS - a er, map that tells you 'xactly where you are me boy- and the preset route I chose be messed with! I think someone may be af'er me daughter!" Dubby explained.

" R-really?!" Naruto exclaimed. " Do you have any idea as to whom?"

" Well, I 'ave a thought, But it can' be. 'E's been dead for o'er a year!" The old man stated.

" He may just be in hiding. We've had this type of case before-"

" Ai, bu' I buried 'im meself!"

" I understand but with us ninjas, we can fake death. If there is a man who could have killed her, we need to know."

" But-"

Suddenly a large anbu man burst though the door.

" Lord Hokage! I have an urgent message. Our captive number 773 - Ichime Hoshida -escaped!" he cried.

Naruto remembered her alright. She was the one he'd met when he was on that mission to baby-sit, the one that was just a trap. She was the one who tried to kill Hinata, but luckily didn't succeed. She was his worst enemy.

" What does she want?" Naruto aggressively asked.

" Who be this Ichime person?" Dubby questioned, but to his dismay, it was ignored.

" We don't know yet sir. We have a hunch that she's after Miss Hinata. We already have 12 teams dispatched to find her," The anbu informed.

" Good, but send more. Also, get this man to a safe hotel for the time being. I'm heading home to check on Hinata," Naruto instructed, leaving the room. " I'll explain later Dubby, there's an important matter I need to attend to."

" Take yer time wee one, It's not like I 'ave a long time to stay 'ere," Dubby replied sarcastically.

" Don't worry, It won't take long," the anbu said. And indicated him to follow.

Naruto fled around a corner to fly through his front door. He looked around the empty living room.

" Hinata! Hinata where are you?" he cried. There wasn't an answer. He quickly scanned through each room, calling out her name, and his mother's. They weren't anywhere.

Suddenly Naruto heard the front door creak open, so he dashed into the bedroom to compose himself and think of what to do. What if it was Ichime? What should he do, or say? Finally her thought of something.

" Naruto, Naruto are you home?" He heard Hinata's voice call from the living room. Naruto walked out slowly, then suddenly he grabbed her, holing onto her wrists.

" Naruto, what are you doing?" she exclaimed, the pain of his hands clenched on her wrist almost unbearable.

" Where were we three days ago at two o'clock?" he growled, looking her straight in the eye.

" What are you talking about?" she squealed. " Why are you doing this?"

" Just answer the question," Naruto snarled back.

" We were at the training field with Sakura and Sasuke," Hinata answered. She was becoming fearful, wondering what had come over her once gentile love. Then he hugged her in a soft embrace.

Naruto apologized, " I'm sorry, I'll explain. Ichime escaped. She's the one who disguised herself as me, and tried to kill you. We think she may be after you."

" R-really?" Hinata gasped.

" Yes, and right now I've got many anbu out looking for her, it may be a small threat. But I'm staying with you to keep you safe. We won't know when or if she'll strike," Naruto said, holding her hand, noticing the bruises he'd accidentally put there.

" I will," She promised. But suddenly she saw something that made her heart lurch. Standing on their fence in the backyard was a dark and dreadful looking bird staring at them through the glass door. Only one name went through her mind as she recognized the bird.

Ichime.


	31. A Dangerous Quest

Chapter 31

Gaara soon found himself in the stickiest of situations when his best friend's mother began attacking him. She didn't know who he was, and his friend was a spirit meaning she couldn't hear her pleading her to stop. She must have thought he was trying to attack her friends. Now Gaara knew exactly where is friend's persistence had come from.

Gaara only used his sand to block her, and had no intent of hurting her. He hoped she would stop but she was relentless. Thankfully her friends had grabbed her, pulling her off of his sand barrier.

" Raven, what's the matter?" a masked man asked, dropping down into the shallow water with grace similar to that of a ninja's.

" Yeah Raven, why'd you attack this guy? He isn't even trying to hurt us," a green skinned man wondered, resting his hand on her shoulder. She shifted away and stared at Gaara with cold and pained eyes.

" Where is she?" the woman called Raven growled. " I can sense her presence, where's Mist?"

" What are you talking about, friend Raven? Young Mist has left this world, you know that!" a long haired floating red-head exclaimed.

" I know. I know what happened. I know why you are upset. But soon everything will be better," Gaara told her. Suddenly she gave a slight smirk barely visible under her hood.

" Please, come with me, I must speak to you. Alone," she added glancing at her befuddled friends. He calmly followed.

" Mist's spirit is with you, isn't she?" Raven asked as soon as they entered a dimly lit hallway.

" Yes, she is," Gaara answered.

" If you can see her, then that means that she's your guardian," Raven stated calmly.

" Wait! I thought that _I_ was her guardian," Gaara said, slightly confused.

Raven shook her head slightly. " Mist used to always get confused with that subject."

" So wait, I'm not her guardian?" Gaara asked once again.

" No, she guards you. Kinda like an angel, if you believe in such things," Raven replied.

" So what does that have to do with anything?" He questioned as Raven placed an open book his hand. It was hand written.

" Read," was all she said. He did.

_When a guardian wishes to become a mortal once more, then the guarded must seek the spirit's body. Very little time must pass for the procedure will not work if the corpse is decaying or already decayed._

_In order for the guardian to become mortal - or come back to life - the guarded must acquire these three crucial things._

_1: If the guardian was killed by a disease of any sort, then the guarded must obtain the medicine for that sickness in order to cure the guardian once they return. If they were killed by assassination or accident - such as a vehicle wreck - then the guarded must retrieve the weapon or vehicle that killed them._

_2: The guarded must also obtain a rare Revival Flower. The flower may also be known as a Sleeping Violet. This must be placed in the guardian corpse's hands._

_3: The final object the guarded must get is not really an object. Though is the hardest to obtain. The required act takes time , much of which the guarded nor the guardian has. Such an act is the one that will most likely not work. The act is that the guarded must simply place the most heartfelt kiss upon the corpse's lips… the kiss of true love._

" I've told you before it won't work, but now you know it won't," Mist muttered coolly beside him.

" I still want to try," Gaara replied.

" Come with me," Raven spoke softly. " A long time has passed, but I kept Mist preserved for precisely this moment."

" How? There's no way you can keep a body for even longer than a few days, or weeks tops! How did you do such a feat?" Gaara realized, noticing part of his dilemma. Raven only replied, " Magic." and entered a dark room.

" This is where she is?" Gaara asked, knowing the answer. Both of the girls nodded. Then he saw something that made him catch his breath. Setting in the middle of the room was a white diamond with golden designs laced around it. The golden vines melted and the prism faded when they drew near. A black shadow slink into the shadows revealing the lifeless body of Mist. She was even more beautiful in her physical form.

" But I don't have any of the items to bring her back," Gaara whispered, once again feeling the need to in this strange world, and in the presence of this body.

" I figured as much. That's why I at least have the Sleeping Violet. I'm sorry I couldn't get the blade from Slade," Raven said quietly. Gaara knew of what happened, but even if he didn't, he still wouldn't ask about it, he knew it was just too painful for the both of them.

" So I just need to go into his palace-mansion- or whatever he uses to live in and get this blade? That sounds easy," Gaara reasoned, hoping that was all.

" It's not as easy as you think. Slade is ruthless. He'll kill you. If you go, don't go alone," Raven pleaded, knowing more than anyone his wrath.

" Trust me. My sand can stop him, as well as kill him," Gaara spoke toughly, trying to encourage himself more than anyone. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

" You may be able to do that in your world, but here you cannot kill anyone. If it were up to me, Slade would already be dead. Plus in this world, your powers may disappear after time," Raven replied.

" Fine, then I'll turn him into the anbu," Gaara said.

" They don't have anbu here, nimrod!" Mist whispered in his ear.

" You mean police," Raven informed. " I've been to your world. I know what they are, you don't have to explain. But here they are called police."

" Right. But I'll just go in, get the blade, turn him in and that's that," Gaara summed up.

" I must say, you won't get far," Raven replied.

" Well, I won't know until I try," Gaara said solemnly. " Just point me in the direction of his hideout."

" Alright, fine. But if you get yourself killed, that's that. But I'm begging you, be careful. You're my last hope to bring my daughter back."


	32. The Battle Begins

Chapter 32

This was it. The battle had reached it's high-point, and Naruto was winning. Ichime's breath was staggering, while Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat. Her Chakra was almost up, that was obvious. This wouldn't take long.

Naruto threw an uppercut, since she was busy watching a shadow clone. The move was sure to knock her out.

But suddenly, she moved, a blur to even Hinata's Byakugan. If only they had seen her, they could have stopped her. But too late. Ichime was right on top of Hinata, a kunai to her neck. Naruto whiled around just in time to hear his beloved scream. In a few mere moments the battle had gone her way.

" Foolish boy. My master should have killed you when he had the chance. And So have I to your precious woman!" Ichime sneered, pulling the kunai closer to Hinata's neck.

" Naruto, don't worry about me, the village is in danger!" Hinata squealed, knowing her life had no value worth sacrificing for the village.

" I'm not gonna let you die, especially if there are two lives at stake," Naruto cried back.

" It's funny, you must be dumber than I thought, this is just too easy!" Ichime continued to gloat. " And no one here to stop me!"

" Oh really?" a threatening voice with a speech impediment sounded behind her, a kunai moving to her neck. It seemed the tables had turned once again.

" Iruka Sensei!" Naruto shouted, thankful of his fatherly figure's aid.

" No time for talk Naruto. We need to deal with her now," Iruka stated firmly, focusing on the battle.

" Don't think I will fall for this trick again, foolish shinobi. I have yet another trick up my sleeve. I won't kill the girl," Ichime paused, secretly having a clone sneak up behind Naruto.

" Naruto look out!" Hinata screamed, but it was cut short as Ichime stabbed her in the back with a kunai. It was shallow, but could be lethal if left unattended. His concentration and anger focused on the Ichime who hurt his love, Naruto completely unaware of the clone who had stabbed him too in the back- this one more deep. Ichime said a taunting farewell, and transformed into an ugly black bird, flying away in the afternoon light. But to the victim couple, all was darkness.

* * *

Hinata awoke in the very familiar white and sterile rooms of the Konoha Hospital. She barely remembered what happened earlier, but she knew she had been hurt. And Naruto. That was all she was worried about.

Hinata knew that she herself wasn't hurt too badly, only a simple cut maybe only an inch or so in, for that was where the only pain was. No. There was pain in another place. Her heart.

Her family was hurt, and she had no idea as to how her love was. He could be in critical condition, and she was just sitting here, helpless. It hurt to be this way, unable to help. Then she began to wonder, was her child okay?

She was unsure as to how much blood she had lost or how bad she was hurt. Hinata knew it wouldn't kill her, but what about her daughter? That began to eat her even more. Thankfully she didn't have time to mull it over because Sakura had entered the room.

" Hey there Sleepyhead, you feeling okay?" Sakura said comfortingly. She moved over to her side instantly, checking her heart rate.

" Where's Naruto?" Hinata said groggily.

" Hush," Sakura cooed, patting her friends arm lightly after the test. " He'll be fine. His wounds are just slightly deeper. All we need to do wait for the antidote to go through his body and remove the poison.."

" P-poison?" Hinata cried, a slight rush of panic engulfing her.

" It's all right, it's a weak one. And there isn't much. Just barely under the fatal dosage. He'll be fine!" Sakura reassured, helping as much as she could.

" O-Okay. When will we be able to go?" Hinata asked, wanting to get away from this place that for many months she had been trapped in, this dreaded place of sickness and worry.

" Just as soon as Naruto wakes up and is emptied of the poison. We're not going to let you out until he's fine, so you'll be under our watch. We need to keep you both under constant watch, at least until we can catch Ichime," Sakura choked out the foul name, her hatred for the woman who constantly tried killing her friends so much like family to her.

" Ichime is still on the loose?" Hinata feared the thought. In her condition, she had no chance against this vile lowlife. But then again, if her worries were correct, then her condition would soon be changed.

" Don't worry, we'll catch her, your family is safe," Sakura replied, soothing her best friend once again.

" I hope so," Hinata sighed. " She's safe right? The little one."

" Of course! You only have a tiny nick, nothing to worry about, we just needed to check for poison, but you're clear! You're fine!" Sakura exclaimed trying to eliminate the tension in the room.

" I was just worried. She hasn't moved at all, but normally she's so jittery," Hinata said softly, the love she felt for her child consuming her.

" Everyone needs rest. And so do you, so get some rest," Sakura ordered. It was the best for her. No one was really sure whether or not the child was alright or not. At least most were optimistic.

* * *

" He's getting worse!"

" He's not responding!"

" Then get the second antidote!"

" That isn't working either!"

" Then get the anti-oxidants!"

" Miss Sakura, what do we do?!"

" If it isn't a lethal dosage, then let him ride it out!"

" But he might become addicted!"

" Then take that risk! He could become addicted to the medicine too! Just have him ride it out, keep his temperature under control, monitor his vital signs!"

" What should we tell Miss Hinata?"

" Don't tell her anything! It could only worsen things for her, we don't even know if the fetus is alive. And if it is alive, more stress could kill it!"

" What do we tell her if she asks?"

" That he hasn't woken up yet!"

" We can't lose another Hokage!"


	33. Only True Love

Chapter 33

Keeping control of the Hidden Sand was harder than it looked. Kankuro had no clue as to how Gaara could handle it each and every day. Nor could he understand how Temari was able to keep her cool under this new unfamiliar pressure. He just couldn't take it.

It was approaching dusk, so Kankuro decided it was time to leave, and take the scenic route. It wasn't his favorite way to go, since it was full of all of the richer people who thought themselves better than everyone else and even went so far as to publicly voicing their great disliking of Gaara because of a past that was no longer with him. But today he was glad he did.

As he was walking, he went down a particular road that hosted his favorite actor, even though he could be a jerk at times. His house was a large white mansion that despite the desert dryness, had a beautiful lush garden. Kankuro was looking at it, wondering what it would be like living in such a house. But then he spied something that made him stare in wonder.

There behind the mansion gate was a maiden with golden hair wearing a wonderful tan dress smiling at him. He was so busy staring at her beauty that he hardly noticed what was in front of him. He absentmindedly walked straight into a lamp pole.

" Oh!" The girl exclaimed, rushing out of the gate to his side. " Are you alright?"

Dazed, Kankuro could only reply, " Huh?"

" Are you hurt?" She asked him, crouching down to help him up. He only mumbled a reply.

" Let's get you some medical help. I hope you don't have a concussion!"

" It seems that he's only a little dizzy, but he certainly doesn't have a concussion of any sort," The nurse told her.

" I told you I was fine," Kankuro deadpanned.

" I just wanted to be sure. I'm sorry you hit your head," she replied.

" It's alright it was my fault -"

" Megami Tsuyayaka."

" Tsuyayaka? Isn't that that actor's name?" Kankuro recalled.

" Yes, that's my father," Megami stated. " And you are?"

" Kankuro," he introduced.

" Aren't you the kazekage's brother?" she asked.

" Yeah, that's me," Kankuro said calmly.

" I'm very glad to meet you," Megami bowed respectively.

" Yeah, It's kinda nice meeting someone famous," he replied.

" It's nice meeting someone not really famous. Look, I have to go, but maybe we could meet again sometime," Megami said, heading towards the door.

" Yeah, I'd like that. Kankuro smiled, deciding to take the window.

" So here we are," Gaara stated when he'd reached the weaponry room. So far he'd entered undetected, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

" Yeah, I guess we are," Mist replied, her soft and joyless voice bouncing off the walls and entering only Gaara's ears alone.

" So what'd the blade look like?"

` " Well child," A deep voice sounded behind them. " It would look like the one about to kill you." Gaara spun around, a dagger to his throat. Why didn't the sand stop him?

" Slade," Mist's voice trembled fearfully beside Gaara, her eyes quivering in fear. The cold black eye behind his full faced mask half black half golden-bronze flicked to greet hers.

" Ah, young Mist. I haven't seen you in a while. My, have you changed! I see your eyes changed, this must be your second death!" Slade cackled in mockery.

" He can see you?!" Mist nodded. " What's he talking about?"

Slade's eyes danced with amusement. " She hasn't told you anything has she?"

" She's told me enough," Gaara replied coolly.

" Well no matter, you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other more when you're dead!"

_BWHOOM!_

_CLLANG!!!!!_

" You're under arrest Slade!"

" You're Robin right?" Gaara asked, looking at the from of the man who had just barely cut his throat now covered in rubble. The Titans had decided to give him backup, and had come at the exact right place at the exact right time. They burst through the ceiling right on top of him.

" Hey, isn't this too easy?" The green man Gaara had learned was Beast Boy, Mist's father.

"Yeah," The man called Cyborg said dully. " That's because this one's a fake."

" But the blade- and him still being here! It can't be an illusion, or a genjutsu!" Gaara shouted confused.

" Stranger, what are you talking about?" The red haired girl known as Starfire called him that.

"I keep forgetting you don't know what I'm talking about. When someone isn't really them they're just an illusion. That or they have a special veil that makes you see something that isn't really there or happening,' Gaara apologetically explained.

" But there's something strange too," Raven spoke suddenly, bending down to pick up a shiny object. " Slade left the dagger that killed Mist." The others looked confused but didn't say anything.

" That is strange, but we should just count ourselves lucky. He obviously wasn't expecting you guys as company," Gaara reasoned.

" We should check it just to make sure," Raven replied.

" Right. Let's just go back, we don't have much time left," Gaara stated plainly, walking away. The rest of the titans just followed in a blind confusion.

" Mist, what did he mean by 'You didn't tell me everything?'"

" I don't know, I've told you everything. Except…"

" Except what?"

" Except the fact that only true love cane bring me back, only what some call sol mates,"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I told you it wouldn't work…"

His plan was almost complete. The change of her route served well, as well as draining the break-fluid so that her "Go-cart" would crash. The only thing that didn't go to plan was her unruly father.

But soon enough he'd be in Konoha, soon he'd be able to destroy the one he seeks. Soon he'd find his mother, and the one who killed his father. Soon.

In his anger, he activated the Sharingan…


	34. More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 34

The sun was setting and Dubby waited to talk to the woman who was taking care of his daughter. He'd heard about her accident with the machine he'd built, and he was terribly worried. He felt horrible that this happened, and he just couldn't understand who could've tried to kill his beloved Shamus.

He laughed at the fact that he thought she was a boy when she was born. He was friends with the doctor who delivered her, and he'd joked saying Shamus was a boy. Dubby truly believed it and was determined she'd be named after his father.

But soon he'd learned that she was a girl, and it was too late to change her name, though throughout her childhood, she never minded. Dubby was never prouder of her even if she had those strange powers…

"Dubby?" a soft voice asked. Dubby looked around to see a young woman with long raven hair approaching. He could tell she was pregnant, and he wondered how well this town must be if they forced women to work pregnant.

"Tha' be me," He replied, indicating her to sit next to him on the park bench. She did so with much grace.

"My name's Hinata. I'm Naruto – The Hokage's Girlfriend. He's still hasn't woken up from that battle a few days ago. They want me to talk to you about what happened the day your daughter left," the woman stated, getting right to the point.

"Well, there ain' much to say. Me lil' girl left to go on a short trip and then I foun' the go-cart I built in ruins, and foun' someone messed with the GPS- it's a thing tha' lets you see where you are in the world like a map!" he added when he saw Hinata's confused look.

"That's all?" she asked. She was required to.

"Tha's all," Dubby said.

"Well, we'll look into it," Hinata replied, going to get up. She was hoping to get to visit with Naruto, since she hadn't been able to see him at all since the battle.

" I sure hope they don' make you go sweetie. Tha' just be cruel, specially since they makin' you come all the way ou' 'ere to talk to me," Dubby replied politely.

"Oh, they didn't make me; it's just to get me outta that hospital, I'm staying there until Naruto is okay. They didn't catch Ichime," Hinata explained.

"Did you jus' say Ichime?!" Dubby asked with an edge in his voice.

"Dubby, do you know anything about her?" Hinata asked, sitting back down next to him.

"What do I not know about her?"

It was dark and cold, but Naruto knew where he was. The musty smell, the soaked cement walls with pipes emerging from everywhere, water leaking from the broken seams – it was the fox's cage.

He walked down the familiar halls, it didn't matter which one he'd take, they all led to him. He rounded a corner and was face-to-face with the Kyuubi. But this time he wasn't snarling or threatening to eat him, he was only laying there.

_**"You finally decided to show up. I was wondering if you'd be here,"**_ Kyuubi said calmly, he'd barely raised his head. Was he sick?

_**"I am not sick, fool. I'm only resting. Healing you from that poison took a lot out of me,"**_ Kyuubi read his thoughts.

"Why did you call me here?" Naruto asked aloud for really no reason.

_**" Because I wish to talk to you about that beast you saved,"**_ Kyuubi replied.

"She isn't beast," Naruto said, "She's just a little girl who's injured!"

_**"Really?! Do you know anything about her? I thought not," **_Kyuubi stated when the young blonde ninja shook his head.

_**"Allow me to explain. There is an old legend about a special jinchuriki with special powers. This Junchuriki's Biju tails vary per person he resides in. Some of the powers this jinchuriki gets can destroy all the others. It's more powerful than any other jinchuriki.**_

_** " It can see things that hasn't happened. It knows about things long forgotten. As it grows, its knowledge doubles, it's the most lethal weapon. People think they're the Chosen One – a human being with psychic powers but really they're just a beast waiting to strike. And believe me, be careful with that thing. I know its power better than most."**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.__

_**"The Biju I'm talking about is more ruthless than anything. But the Biju and jinchuriki he'll really want to kill is you and me,"**_ Kyuubi cut to the point.

"Why?" Naruto pressed.

_**"Because the Biju is my father,"**_

It was pitch-black, no one was around. Naruto knew he was in the hospital; it was only natural to think so after such a battle that took place. He remembered Ichime, sitting outside his window. He remembered how he almost had her, how she captured Hinata.

Suddenly he remembered her. Hinata was hurt, and here he was in the hospital. He stood up, ripping away many wires and tubes connected to him. He had to admit, moving with all those needles in him hurt quite a bit. But he didn't care. Hinata might be in even more pain. And the baby-

Naruto kept walking.

"Lord Hokage! Don't move!" a nurse working late in his wing cried. He put his hand up for silence. He kept going. He didn't know where she was, but he was sure Sakura would help him.

"I wish to know where either Hinata or Sakura is," he told the nurse who kept bugging him.

"But my lord, you are hurt! Go back to your room at once!" she ordered.

"I'm healed. Where's Hinata? Or Sakura? I need to know. Then I'll go back, I promise," Naruto said, heading down the winding halls to the front desk.

"Naruto!" he heard a familiar voice cry. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Sakura! I was looking for you! Where's Hinata?" Naruto called to her, ignoring her rant about how he never listened – proving her point.

"You just don't listen do you? She's sleeping right now; it's three in the morning!" Sakura scolded.

"Can I please just see her?" Naruto begged.

"Wait until she wakes up," Sakura said, she knew that he was worried, and she couldn't blame them. They still didn't know if their daughter was alright.

"Fine, but what can I do until then?" Naruto finally caved.

"Well, you can go back and rest," she said sarcastically. She knew he always hated that option.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope!" Sakura said. She dropped off her hospital coat and left out the front door heading home, leaving Naruto in an annoyed state. He stalked off back towards his room.

"Lord Hiashi,"

"Yes Neji?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but when will Miss Hinata be back? I'm beginning to get worried,"

"Soon enough, my nephew. I hate to say it, but my father is getting worse. I don't think he'll survive this illness. I worry just as much as you. I heard about what happened a few nights ago, and I'm scared, to tell the truth. Also I've heard the rumors of a few fellow Hyuuga's retaliating against us. They want to kill Hinata."

"They tried to recruit me, but I'm not sure whom. They sent me a letter, careful to leave no trace as to who they were. But is it true that you will be the Elder if grandfather passes? Aren't there others, like grand-uncle?"

"Grand-uncle doesn't have any children, or grandchildren for that matter. And we all know you must have both to become an Elder – it's almost like an old joke."

"I know."

"I cannot wait for the day it comes. At first I was upset, I mean, what father wouldn't if they found out that their daughter is pregnant with the child of a boy who's never shown you any respect at all?"

"Very few sir."

"But then I remembered how happy I was to learn about Hinata, and to my disgrace, the exact same thing happened to me,"

"Uncle, you didn't!"

"It's not a story I'm proud to tell, but I'm sure it will come out soon enough. But I know exactly how Naruto feels right now."

"I must be off my lord, but I'm thankful you opened up to me."

"As time goes on, it seems easier to do so with you, you remind me so much of your father."

"Thank you Uncle."

"I'm sure he'd know what to do in this situation."

"I'm sure he would, sir."

"Look at me, keeping you here lurking on old memories! Be off with you, Tenten is waiting!"

"Yes, My Lord."


	35. Hiashi's Mistake

Chapter 35

He was young again. As he looked back on his life, he was no longer an expecting grandfather, but a young man falling in a young and joyous love. No loner did he think about his previous crush, who herself had fallen in love with the newly made Hokage. Only one person was on his mind.

"Hiashi!" they called, awaking him from his decent in time. Hiashi glanced around to see a beautiful young woman waving from a distance. He remembered this day. It was the one that changed his life, forever.

"Good afternoon, my love. Please join me," he spoke his memory. He never could try to change it, even if he would ever want to.

"That would be wonderful!" she cried, her voice chimes in the wind. "But you really don't need to do so much for me."

"Oh, but I love you so much I just have to show my gratitude!" he replied, setting himself down beside her.

"Hiashi, you are so kind to me," she cooed, snuggling up next to him on the hillside overlooking the city. They could see in the distance the sculptors carving the fourth's face in the Kage Mountains.

"Himaya, do you ever wonder what'll happen when there's one too many Hokage's for that mountain?" he asked. He always asked the unneeded questions with no answers.

"Sometimes," she said. "But I'm sure they'll know what to do."

"Asking those fruitless questions again are we brother?" a voice sounded behind him.

"I had a feeling you'd show up to ruin my date again, Hizashi. This is the twelfth one!" Hiashi scolded his younger but more mature brother.

"No, you could do that on your own. But father is out for tonight, and he wished to speak to you before he leaves," Hizashi informed.

"May I come with you? I haven't had the honor of meeting you father," Himaya said beside him.

"Of course, I'm sure father won't have a problem with that," Hiashi replied giving his brother a slight glance. He knew he never really thought much of Himaya since she was only a peasant in Konoha.

"Let us be off brother I am meaning to get back to my wife. Come, Himaya," Hizashi said gruffly.

"Please be nice to my girlfriend, brother," Hiashi growled, following his little brother hand-in-hand with his love.

"Welcome my son," the Hyuuga leader addressed him. "As you know, I am leaving tonight to attend the Kage summit with the newly appointed Hokage. Since you are the oldest (though not exactly the most responsible) you are the one in-charge. I will allow you to keep some friends overnight to keep you company since the only company is the help."

"But Father – I mean sir, where will Hizashi be?" Hiashi asked.

"He will be out with Nagumi for the night. It seems her parents have invited him to their place for a few days," his father replied.

"I understand. I will do my best to please you," Hiashi said formally and calmly. But Hiashi did the exact opposite.

What had occurred that very night was a complete disgrace to the clan. At first they dismissed it as a simple mistake that some rash words would punish him and would then fade way. But as the months continued to go by, it was clear there was more than disgrace caused that night.

"Hiashi! I'm so sorry this happened, I didn't mean to do this to you!" Himaya sobbed. He embraced her, trying to calm her.

"It is not your fault Himaya. It is I who should apologize. I should be the one taking the blame, not you," Hiashi choked.

"This is how you repay me? I give you some responsibility and you carelessly throw it away!" his father bellowed from the doorway.

"Please father, is there any other way? I don't want to lose my child, and I don't want to lose my love," Hiashi begged his father, keeping Himaya's hand in his. Tears still streaked her face.

"Well, I was hoping this would never happen, but I suppose it has to," Hiashi's father muttered, walking closer to him. Making a slight movement, he placed something into Hiashi's hand.

He looked at it, and couldn't believe his eyes. In his palm was his father's ring, the one he'd used to marry Hiashi's own mother. Suddenly he'd realized exactly what his father was wishing.

Kneeling down, Hiashi spoke the first most powerful words he'd ever said. "Himaya Komuro, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He remembered feeling for the first time Hinata's fluttering feet on his stomach as if thanking him. He'd never forget it.

"My son, you have lost so many rights. You must become the next Hyuuga Leader, but you must voice exactly as I say until my death. That way our traditions are still held since Hizashi has the Cage Seal already. Without me guiding your actions – with the Hyuuga compound knowing but not the rest of the world knowing – everyone will follow you, and life will resume normally."

Hiashi never forgot those words of his father, the words he agreed to with no choice, the ones he's forever followed. He knew his father hated Hinata because of his slip-up, and he was forced to say such cruel things to her. As well as he was forced to remove her from the compound because of him – even though he knew it was for her own protection.

Hiashi flashed through Hinata and Hanabi's births, their birthdays and those everlasting father-daughter moments. He began to age in his memories, his hair beginning to grey on the sides, and his face began to wrinkle.

He knew he would never make the same mistake of hating Naruto or his granddaughter for this incident that he himself had gone through. Never once during his lifetime did he hate his daughter, though he felt bad she was forced to go through this because of his father.

But perhaps soon things would be different, because his father was ill, and soon his promise to his father would be over with and he would finally be able to fix all that was wrong in the Hyuuga Clan.


	36. Heartfelt Kiss

Chapter 36

"I just don't understand it at all!" Robin exclaimed. "This isn't like Slade at all!"

"I know man. This is just too weird," Cyborg said beside him. They were analyzing the dagger they found at the site they found Slade. In two days time of searching, they found no trace of him anywhere. It was as if he were never there. But even if he was there, why did he leave the exact dagger that killed Mist?

"I mean, Raven told us why we would've needed it, but why did he leave it?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Because we don't need it. It won't work now," Gaara spoke suddenly.

"How do you know such knowledge stranger?" Starfire said, floating towards him.

"Mist told me," he replied.

"Wha- how?!" Beast Boy asked, suddenly reverting to his human form after trying to snooze on the couch as a dog.

"I can talk to her spirit, but that isn't the main problem here," Gaara dismissed him quickly. "Our problem is that we may not be able to bring her back.

"Please explain what problem there is," Raven spoke dully but concernedly from beside Beast Boy.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'll give it my best shot to bring her back, but I'm not sure if I can," Gaara answered, yet didn't answer.

"I hate how you keep talking like I'm not here," Mist muttered beside him.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. But when the sun touched the horizon, I need to be alone with Mist's body, there I will be put to the ultimate test," Gaara informed them.

"Oh sure, ignore me," Mist snorted, stalking off into another room. Though she was upset with him, she still had enough room to walk freely about the entire island.

"So what do we do until then stranger?" Starfire asked.

"We could get to know each other," Cyborg suggested.

"We could play stink-ball!" Beast Boy pulled out the wad of who knows what from its case on the far side of the wall.

Gaara turned up his nose, "I think I'll pass."

"Let us sing some Blorthgnar!" Starfire cried, sending fear among the Titans. She'd done this one before – it was worse than her opera sounding songs from her home planet!

"Well, I'm not sure what that is but what the heck, I'll give it a try," Gaara said.

"Please no!!!" the titans cried, fearing the loss of their hearing. Starfire glanced down glumly.

"Sorry Star, they just aren't our type of music," Robin apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm gonna go and think," Gaara smirked. There was a question he had to answer. But it was one that questioned his feelings – and his soul.

The sun was close to the horizon. Time was close to finished for him. But he still didn't have an answer. But he did have his solution. He didn't want to tell Mist, he knew what she'd say. But in the end he had to.

"Please Gaara! Won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm you're friend, you tell me everything!" Mist begged, trying to butter him up by hugging him. It always worked.

"Mist, what happens if this doesn't work?" he asked.

"I will pass on involuntarily," she replied. "But there's more, what is it?"

"Look Mist, it's something I have to do on my own. And if I told you, you wouldn't be happy about it," Gaara deadpanned. He was gazing out into the sunset, keeping a close eye on the time. He estimated that he only had about fifteen minutes.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" She pleased.

"Let's just say I've decided what I'm going to do if it doesn't work," he implied.

"Gaara, you don't mean," Mist interjected. "You can't! I won't allow it! No!" she began sobbing, yet Gaara kept his gaze upon the sun.

"Why not? I'll just follow you, and besides I can't live with myself knowing I've failed," he retorted.

"No! I won't allow it!" Mist sobbed.

"You don't understand," he snapped. "You don't understand what it's like for me!"

"What Don't I understand?!" she screamed back.

"You don't know what it's like to be in so much love, but never be able to feel their soft skin, never be able to comfort them with a simple touch. I can only use my voice with you, while it's so taunting when you can so easily feel me, hug me – even hurt me. I can't live like this anymore! If I fail beginning you back," Gaara trailed.

"Please, don't go through with it. Gaara," Mist cried but to no avail.

"My decision is made. Come, its time."

"Are you sure this is all I have to do?" Gaara asked Mist. Her tears had stopped but she was furious at him.

"Yes," she growled.

"Alright. Let's hope for the best," he said kneeling down. Her corpse was an exact copy of her. He knew for certain he loved her. But was it enough?

"I'll perform the chant," Mist whispered, taking a seat in the north of the room.

"There's a chant?" Gaara asked. Mist said nothing. Gaara sighed.

"Let's get this over with," he said. "Is there a cue?"

"Just wait 'till I'm done with the spell," Mist barked, closing her eyes and sitting in the mediation pose of the Azerath people.

_"Broken by hatred, taken with strife,_

_ My soul has fallen, stolen from life._

_ Twice have I lived, twice have I died._

_ But still no one has cried._

_ "Before me is a man whose life is cold._

_ Becoming a monster, his prophecy foretold._

_ The world called us together, life tears us apart._

_ My life is gone, but still he gave me a heart,_

_ Battered and broken, but still with a beat._

_ To life once more is too strong of a feat,_

_For the toughest strength,_

_ Or even a golden will of the longest length._

_ "For me has he loved, for me has he cried._

_ Yet love cannot save me from a death I've defied._

_ Only souls truer than true, souls of a mangled pair,_

_ Can give me life in a world unfair._

_ "Lend a hand in our bond,_

_ Let us live a life with one we've grown fond._

_ Two of a pair have we become,_

_ Let us live together for without them we are numb._

_ Bring me back to an eternal bliss,_

_ With the feeling of truelove's kiss."_

Gaara knew it was over, this was his cue. Bending down, he felt a little embarrassed. He never really did anything like this before. But nonetheless he placed his lips against the cold soft lips of Mist's. He felt a magical force flow through his body. He didn't know if it was just happy about this, or if it was actually working. All he focused on was pouring his love into the kiss.

After what seemed like moments, he glanced up. Mist was gone he'd failed.

"Hi guys, what's up?" a purple haired man greeted the titans when he walked into the tower.

"Jamie!" Starfire cried.

"What're you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm just here to visit with Mist," Jamie replied.

"No, not right now," Raven spoke softly.

"What?! Why not?" he shouted back.

"There's something going on. You know what is going on," she tossed back.

"What? Mist is coming back?" he cried in surprise and hope.

"We aren't sure. Mist told Gaara that it might not work," Robin explained.

"Who's Gaara?" Jamie asked.

"Me," said a red-haired man, you could tell he was heart-broken.

"What happened?" Raven urged.

"I failed," he simply replied. He knew his next move. "I wish to see that blade once more?"

"What are you planning?" Jamie wondered, gravely protective of his family.

"I failed, which means Mist has passed on. I can't believe it didn't work," he said.

Suddenly Jamie punched him square in the mouth, "YOU JERK!" Jamie was furious. He was waiting ever since he was a child to see his sister again, and now some jerk comes in and makes some mistake that caused him to lose his sister forever. Just who did this guy think he was?

"I know. Just please, let me die," Gaara muttered.

"Go ahead and kill yourself, I don't care. Then you can live for eternity with your mistake," Jamie growled. He knew that with regrets, it was hard to pass on with them.

"I want to believe me. But there is one last thing I must do beforehand," Gaara informed, rising to his feet. He walked over to Raven. "I'm sorry I screwed up."

"It's not your fault. But don't take your life, please! Mist would have never wanted it to be like this!" she pleaded.

"I know. But I can't live without her- or with my mistake," he murmured, tire of repeating this.

"Don't stranger! You have become family, if you were Mist's family," Starfire begged.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, maybe I'll find her in the afterlife. Perhaps not, but I cannot be like this," Gaara whispered furiously.

"You Idiot!" Jamie bellowed. "You cannot meet someone in the afterlife!"

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because Afterlife is being reborn! You cannot meet someone there!" Jamie screamed at him. Mist never told him that.

"There are different interpretations of that, Jamie! Let's not get into that now!" Raven spoke aggressively.

"You think ou know what you're doing but you don't!" Jamie yelled some more at Gaara, ignoring his mother.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna live like this!" Gaara cried, tears falling off is cheeks for the first tie in a long time.

"Gaara! Don't do it!" he thought he heard Mist's voice. But so did the rest of the titans. Don't kill yourself! Stop this!"

"Mist," he murmured. He knew he was imagining it. He knew he was imagining the arms that embraced hi from behind, the cries of his lost love vibrating in his back. The warm wet tears.

He glanced behind him and saw what he never expected. That soft purple hair, the pale face of his best friend. It did work after all. His love was strong enough.

"Mist!" he said louder, whirling around to embrace her.

"I knew you could do it!" she smiled to him, keeping a tight lock around him. He looked into her eyes, which were now the exact shade of green as her father's.

"What happened to you? You were gone, and now your eyes-"

"My soul was being placed into my own body. And my eyes were originally green. When you die twice, your eyes revert to the color of you hair for some reason," she laughed lightly. He loved tha laugh. He found himself laughing with her.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she muttered back. She stepped up onto her toes, reaching as high as she could, but didn't make it. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. He was glad he could do this now.

The couple stayed together at the tower, getting to know Mist's family, catching up on old times. On occasion, one or another person would weep, happy that their missing member was finally home. Jamie didn't much care for Gaara, but he kept his mouth shut.

Later that night, Gaara took the lower bunk of Beast Boy's bed, happy to rest. But he didn't sleep. Not until Mist had snuck in and curled up beside him. He was just happy he'd brought her back. As well as the fact that she was his true love. For once in his life, he felt whole.


	37. Earthquake

Chapter 37

"About time you woke up!" he laughed. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," she replied.

"It's alright, you needed your sleep," Naruto told her.

"Still, I shouldn't have slept in so late!" Hinata apologized.

"I told you it's alright. You needed some rest after that battle," he one again forgave. He felt bad that he hadn't protected her as well as he should have, but at least she was safe.

"Either way, I really hope we can get out of here. I've spent enough time here this year already!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "I bet you're through here, but I suppose there's at least one last time you and I'll be here this year." He rubbed the light bulge of his daughter lightly. He was sitting in the hospital chair next to Hinata's bed. She was leaning against the propped up end so that she could relax without having to lie down fully. He couldn't blame her; all there was to do here was sleep and think.

"I know. And Naruto, I'm kinda scared. About a lot of things," she admitted.

"I'm scared too. I'm sorry you have to go through all this," he said.

"It's okay. I just wish the Hyuuga Clan wouldn't be this way. Or at least my grandfather," Hinata told him.

"I wish that he would too. It's not right to hate the little one because I'm not to their standards. I wish all of this would be over," Naruto explained. If only her family would forgive this accident, just this once. He knew everything would work out, and now with him Hokage, everything should be better. What was causing them to hold their grudge?

Whilst Naruto was deep in his thought, a sudden quake in the earth shook him and the entire building. He heard Hinata scream in surprise. Everything in the room crashed and broke, scattering the ground in glass and debris. Though as soon as it had begun, it quickly stopped.

"N-Naruto, what was that?" Hinata's voice trembled beside him.

"An earthquake I think," he said. "I hate to leave you, but I have to check on everyone else."

"I understand. I'll probably be here waiting if they don't decide to move me again," Hinata replied, the fear far from her voice now.

"Right," he agreed, and left.

The titans were all sitting around their favorite pizza table – including Mist, Jamie, and Gaara.

"I say we should order ham, sausage, and pepperoni!" Cyborg announced proudly.

"Dude! You know I'm vegetarian! You do this all the time!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Then just get a salad this time," Cyborg smiled cockily at him.

"I don't want a salad!" he screamed.

"How about we all just get a mini one," Raven cut in. It made sense.

"But how much more expensive would that be?" Robin deadpanned.

"About twelve dollars worth," Cyborg said glumly.

"Why don't we just get the usual, cheese," Robin improvised.

"I suppose, it's always been your guy's solution," Jamie replied, glaring at Gaara who had just put his arm around Mist's shoulders.

"Anything you want Gaara?" Starfire had finally stopped calling him stranger.

"I have no clue as to what it is you're going to eat. Don't ask me," he replied. He wasn't trying to be mean; he just didn't get to sleep as early as he should have.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Never experiencing this before, Gaara panicked and hugged Mist. In surprise, she didn't object and held onto him tightly. Beast Boy and Jamie – since Beast boy was his father – both transformed into hawks, soaring high into the sky. Raven used her magic to melt into the darkness and away from possible danger to collect her thoughts during the panic. And Robin and Cyborg hid under the table. Starfire didn't react – oblivious to the earthquake.

As soon as it stopped, Gaara asked, "What was that?"

"Earthquake I guess," Beast Boy said, transforming back and sitting back in his seat warily. Jamie did the same.

Still embraced in his hug, Mist countered, "But we aren't in an earthquake area."

"That wasn't an earthquake," Raven growled. She knew what was happening, and it wasn't good.

"Raven, do you know what's happening?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and it isn't good."

"Naruto is everything secure?"

"Yes I think so," he told the anbu taking note of everything. "No buildings fallen, no one hurt, everything's fine."

"Good. We'll allow everyone to resume their activities," they replied, bowing and leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura, can you fetch me Hinata? I'm just going to take one last look in the back, I think I heard some loose boards as I was walking around," he asked his kunoichi assistant.

"Of course!" she said bitterly. She disliked being his runner, but she understood it was only for things he needed but didn't have time to fetch himself. Tsunade had done this too, anyway. She thought about stopping by to see her after helping him.

Naruto walked to the secret entryway old man third used to have. He'd discovered it a few weeks ago and only he, Sakura and Hinata knew about it. Walking down the long isles, he noted the name of a particular book that had caught his eye the first time he came in here. A _History of Seemingly Magical Items._.

Glancing around he looked carefully at each board. Everything was intact. Maybe just a simple squeaky floorboard here or there but nothing dangerous. Naruto went back to the bookshelf. Finally he decided to take a look at that book. Maybe it had something about that statue with that strange prophecy seeming to come true.

Heading back to his desk, he cracked it open and began trying to read. But alas, to his dismay it was in another language. The cover was in regular kanji, but on the inside, most was some strange lettering. He knew that some continents wrote this way and that some ninja's in town could read it, but something inside him was reluctant to show this to anyone but Hinata.

As if answering his thoughts, Hinata entered. She greeted him softly, kissed him gently on the cheek. He gave her a muffled reply, his thought still reeling on the illegible book.

"What's wrong Naruto? You're so distant," Hinata asked. She had sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hinata. I was just thinking bout this book I found in the back room. I can't read the inside of it, but it looks like it might have something to do with that statue," Naruto said.

"You don't really think it could be magical?" Hinata wondered, reading the cover.

"No, I just think it may've had something on it that made you sick. That can't be explained, but our – er, night probably could be," Naruto explained.

"Er, w-well, I-I know that," she blushed.

"Say, didn't your family study this kind of stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, all of us know it, even Neji. But that lettering has thousands of languages. I don't know this one," she apologized.

"That's okay," he forgave, "Do you know of any other clans that practice this?"

"No. Sorry," she murmured.

"I guess this is another lead down the drain. Just like with Ichime," Naruto muttered blankly. Suddenly Hinata remembered her chat with Dubby.

"Naruto I just remembered what Dubby had to say! Apparently Ichime lived in their village for a while! She has a son named Toruchi, and he's part of a clan from here. Dubby doesn't know which one, but it's a strong one! I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner, it's just that I was glad to hear you were okay," Hinata added. The weight on her shoulders was easily lifted.

"That's okay, but that's great information. I'll talk to Dubby later. If she does have a son, maybe Shamus (Still think that's a strange name) knows him," Naruto said, immediately getting to work putting this new tidbit into a bio of his most hated enemy since Madara Uchiha.

"Right. Should I leave you be now?" she asked him.

"You don't have to, all I have left to do is this last little bit of paperwork. It shouldn't take me too long," Naruto spoke softy. H motioned for her to sit down next to him. She moved her chair over to his side of the desk. He placed his free hand around her as he quickly scribbled down signatures or notes. She placed her head on his shoulders, closed her eyes.

"You know, your mom's been visiting me every day at the hospital lately," Hinata tried to strike up another conversation with him.

"Really? Well, you are part of the family now," Naruto mused.

"Yeah. She and I have been counting down the months now," she said, growing tired.

"How much longer then?" he asked her. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He couldn't blame her, it was late.

"Three months, at the least," she sighed. It wasn't long before Naruto heard her breathing and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He moved his arm to around her waist so it'd be a little more comfortable for her.

He couldn't believe another half year since their mission. One year since they started dating. Yet he wasn't allowed to marry her, her father didn't want him to. He knew her father disliked him, and he couldn't blame him after this…

He wondered what his father would have said. He knew he knew him in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't remember. That was the only thing left to uncover from his loss of memory. He wanted to ask his mom, but he'd rather find the answer on his own.

At some point while Naruto was deep in his thoughts, Hinata yawned in her sleep, soft and sweet like a newborn puppy. He chuckled, and suddenly he felt a soft flutter under his fingertips. He smiled as his thoughts drifted off to his daughter who in little over three months time would too be a newborn.


	38. Colision

Chapter 38

Gaara was still shaken by the earthquake that happened earlier. The others weren't as badly affected but they still expected what was called an aftershock. They all experienced this before. It was normal. Not for Gaara.

He wasn't in total shock, but his adrenaline had never stopped since then. Mist tried comforting him, but it was a near futile effort. True it calmed him a little, but not enough to relax. He knew Raven wanted to talk to them both, but she was waiting for him to get over the shock. But the look on her face told him it could not be good.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gaara?" Mist asked for the tenth time. And he counted too.

"I think so," he lied. He wanted them to stop worrying about him.

"I know you haven't felt that before, but quit being a baby," Jamie scowled. Already Gaara and Mist's over-protective brother were on a bad start.

"Jamie!" Mist snarled. "Can't you understand how weird it must be to have the _Ground itself_ move for the first time? Even you can't say you were freaked the first time you felt an earthquake!"

"Like I keep saying it isn't an earthquake!" Raven spoke up.

"Well than what was it? Earthquake seems like a real good answer," Beast Boy replied.

"It just isn't. It's much worse," she snapped.

"Please, explain," Robin pleaded.

"It wasn't an earthquake like I've already said. Gaara, you come from a different world, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You world and ours are colliding. If we allow this, then the end of both of them will come. You need to go back to yours if we are to save it. Mist must stay here; this is where she is from. If she leaves with you, the collision will occur immediately. There is no other way," Raven explained. The room went silent.

"What if one of us dies?" Gaara asked after a moment.

"If it is you, you'll be sent to a realm of darkness for eternity. For Mist, nothing will happen since she is in her own world."

"And if we go to another?" he continued.

"Then that one will collide as well," she said coldly. Gaara turned to Mist, stroked her hair and held her in his arms for a few moments.

"I just got you," he said. "But now the fate of both our worlds depends on us being apart. I'd rather put you first, but that would only make me a selfish monster. We'd both be dead I'm sure, and so would millions of others."

"I know," she replied, tears falling down her cheeks.

"If only there were another way," he pleaded, hoping Raven may have just known of one. Even if it were impossible, he'd still try.

"Only one, but I have no idea as to where to find the book with the spell, or even where to start looking. I'd also need to get about ten others from my homeland to help us. In other words, you only have one choice at this point," Raven growled lowly.

"How long do we have?" Gaara wondered.

"Since the fuse has begun, three days. By that time, the whole of this town, and the town you came from will be destroyed," she said emotionlessly.

"That would mean," Mist couldn't even form the words.

"We left next to Konoha, so Konoha would be destroyed," Gaara said for her.

"You'd better decide fast. Leave, or search," Robin told them.

"It's up to you," Mist offered.

"The question is… who wins?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Raven tried lightening the mood.

"That one was rhetorical," Gaara threw back, also trying to lighten the mood.

"If you go back to your homeland, then Mist and I can search for that spell," Jamie offered.

"And us?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Convince _him_," Jamie spat, "To go back home." With that, he stalked out of the room, away from the shocked faces of his friends – and the other one.

Ever since becoming Hokage, Naruto was buried in stacks of paperwork. Not today. He smiled so proudly at the fact that he'd completed it all and before ten o'clock too. He knew exactly what he'd do to celebrate. Take him and Hinata out to dinner for once.

When he thought about taking Sasuke and Sakura with him, he realized how long it'd been since he'd talked to them. In fact, I'd been a long time since he'd talked to anyone but his family or secretaries. Perhaps he'd just go and see them all. He knew today that all were to be at the training field. Being Hokage gave him knowledge on these things.

But just before he was able to leave, an anbu rushed into the room. He didn't even wait to be told to speak to say, "Sir! The Kage meeting has been canceled. The Kazekage has left his post for a brief time. He left at least two weeks ago, but word hasn't reached until now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Sir, we also need to address the issue on Ichime," the anbu continued to say.

"I know. I've got the best people out on watch for her. Now please," Naruto added. "Stop ruining my good day."

Naruto and Hinata walked to the field, the sun warming their backs. Their hands intertwined, they glanced at the fall trees. The March air was crisp and cool, so they wore their jackets. Naruto wore his classic black and orange jacket, but he also had his new Hokage cape around him.

Hinata was wearing a new light purple coat they'd gotten for her. It wasn't really her favorite style, but there wasn't much to choose from. The maternity wear had few items nowadays, at least not in Konoha.

As they strode along the dirt road, they came across Chouji and Ino. Greeting them, the four chatted as they continued to the training ground. Naruto realized that he'd missed so much since he became Hokage. Sai and his girlfriend were engaged, and apparently Shikamaru was thinking about moving to Sunagakure to be with Temari.

"So what's been happening with you two?" Ino asked, smiling slyly.

"Trying to get more dirt, huh?" Naruto teased.

Seeing Ino pout in dismay, Hinata looked up at him and whimpered, "Naruto!"

"Aw, I'm just kidding," Naruto reassured.

"It's true. Him and Ino have been going at it since academy days," Chouji added.

"But really, anything going on? I've heard about that Ichime person," Ino persisted.

"Yeah, that," Naruto didn't want to talk about that.

"Ino, please don't go into that kinda stuff," Chouji asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Er, right. Sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay," Naruto forgave, his voice still gruff. He didn't mean to, its just even Ichime's name angered him beyond belief.

"Anyway, exited for the baby?" Ino tried to change the subject.

"Yes, very," Hinata nodded.

"Won't be for a few months yet, but I can't wait!" Naruto laughed lightly. Hinata smiled as she felt her child move slightly at the sound of his voice. She had been feeling soft movements all morning after going for her appointment earlier. Not too long now, they said, sooner than September or August they hoped.

"You guys know what you're having?" Chouji asked.

"Sakura hasn't told you?" Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No," Chouji replied.

"Because," they heard a voice from behind them. "I'm sure they'd want to tell everyone else themselves!"

Everyone turned to see Sakura and Sasuke striding up to meet them.

"It's true. She hasn't even told me," Sasuke said emotionlessly. But everyone sensed the edge in his voice that told them he was dying to know.

"Well, if everyone wants to know, why don't you tell us all?" a voice suggested from the front of the path. Everyone once again turned to see Kakashi sensei standing in their path, book in hand. They peered beyond him to see they were at the Training ground.

"It's good to see you sensei!" Naruto laughed, hand scratching the back of his head, much like Kakashi himself did.

"It's good to see you too, lord seventh," Kakashi said proudly.

"Hey, Naruto is here!" they all heard their good old friend, Rock Lee shout.

"Don't forget about Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Chouji too!" Tenten called.

Everyone stepped into the field to hear everyone greeting them with joy and cheer. Naruto and Hinata were a bit confused as to why everyone was so happy to see them. Nonetheless, they were happy to see everyone else too, just confused about everything.

"You can thank me for all this!" Sakura explained after seeing their befuddled faces.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I slipped you the paper that said everyone would be at the training ground today to get you to come. Plus, I know that you wouldn't go anywhere without Hinata. Which, of course, was the most perfect plan to throw you two the best surprise shower!" Sakura exclaimed.

"T-thank you! Hinata breathlessly replied. She was nearly at loss of words.

"It's no sweat kiddo. Er, well, not so much anymore, you're all grown up now!" Hinata heard one of the most comforting voices she'd been dying to hear for the longest time.

"Kurenai sensei!" she smiled when she saw the person who had supported her and was like a mother to her through thick and thin. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. Too long.

"Sorry I haven't seen you, I've just been busy with Moriko. She's in those independent threes right now," Kurenai explained.

"Oh no! Those are one of the worse times," Hinata chuckled, remembering her younger sister Hanabi at that age.

"'Independent three's'? I don't think I've heard of that," Naruto said embarrassed.

"It's happens when a child is about three years old. They want to do everything on their own. I'm sure you two will have so much fun with that!" Kurenai teased.

"Speaking of children, what are you guys having? We're all dying to know!" someone from the mob around Naruto and Hinata asked. They weren't sure, but they thought it came from Sasuke.

"We're going to have a little girl," Hinata announced.

"Wonderful! Congratulations you two!" some shouted. Other cheered in joy for the couple.

"That's ironic!" Kiba laughed. "Tami and I are having a little boy!"

"You two know when?" They heard someone call from the distance. It was Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto shouted. He hadn't seen him in ages, at least, not during a happy event like this.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto," Iruka smiled, his speech impediment as obvious as ever.

"Hey, Iruka!" Chouji greeted above the uproar. "Back from your mission?"

"Yep. I came to say hi to my favorite knuckleheaded ninja himself!" he laughed.

"Well, at least I've got some things right," Naruto replied smugly.

"That you have. Look at you, all grown up, Hokage nonetheless. Even a father too!" Kakashi congratulated.

"Yeah, what happened to the hyperactive knucklehead constantly demanding missions?" they all heard the voice they'd missed so much. They also heard that beloved, _Oink_! The whole crowd turned to see Tsunade, Shizune, and even Tonton coming to see them.

"Well, I just wanted to see how the new Hokage was. And it's good to see you all too!" Tsunade waved to everyone. Shizune had gone off to talk to everyone, while Tonton had taken a place next to Akamaru. They talked amongst each other in their own animal language.

"It's great to see you grandma Tsunade," Naruto smirked.

"My, you're looking as healthy as ever!" Tsunade turned to Hinata, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Yes, all thanks to you and your hospital though I wish I didn't have to spend any more time there," Hinata smiled warmly back.

Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves, not a care in the world as they caught up with old friends and comrades. All were preoccupied with Hinata and Tami, wanting to feel the soft taps of their unborn children. Both were a little reluctant, but knew this was only a once in a life time moment since this was their first pregnancy.

After a while, Naruto and Kiba were beginning to get annoyed, and stay near them, making no one want to mess with them anymore. After a while most had left, needing to make dinner or pack for the next mission. It was just Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura left.

The frogs by the pond Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had had their first training session with Kakashi, were singing. The sun was going below the line of trees Naruto and Hinata had talked to each other a year before. Fireflies soared above the hill they'd first met, when Hinata's mother died. All of the memories flowed into their minds from first kisses, to great sparring victories.

They wished that this place would stay forever. But fate never goes the way people want it to, always unpredictable. As they each lay watching the stars, chatting about old times, another earthquake began. They all felt a tugging around them, pulling them apart, but also pushing inwards. Screams of shock and fear filled the air, but also dampened it.

Unsure of what was happening, and as reality seemed to be collapsing, everything suddenly stopped. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai landed in a heap, while Hinata managed to land on top of Naruto. Each out of breath, they looked around them to see they were surrounded by large city buildings in shapes they'd never seen before.

"Whoa," Sasuke said after disengaging himself from the pile of bodies on top of him.

"Well, Looks like we're not where we're supposed to be," Sai smiled, unsure of what else to do.

"Who are you?" a stern voice snarled behind them. A large shadow fell over them, and they realized, they might not go without a fight.


	39. A New World

Chapter 39

Everyone was on the defense. Whirling around, Naruto purposely placed himself in between Hinata and their possible new enemies. Sasuke and Sakura took the sides of her, keeping her protected. Sai was behind her, ink and paper ready to let his drawn puppets fly.

"Stay calm. We're not lookin for a fight," a man with a mask over his eyes raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat. Not yet at least. Everyone slowly lowered their guard, but still ready to grab their weapons.

"Strangers, where in the sky did you fall from?" an orange girl asked. They looked at her strangely.

"You fell from the sky, out of a portal," Masked man explained. "Who are you?"

Wearily, Naruto said, "I'm Naruto. The Hokage of the leaf. This is my girlfriend Hinata." She nodded in greeting.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke,"

"Sai,"

"Well, we're introduced… I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. This is my comrade Starfire," the masked man introduced.

"It's Glorious to meet you!" the girl named Starfire shrieked. To their amazement, she was flying!

"It's good to meet you too," Sai smiled. Robin just stared back, creeped out by this newcomer's strange, almost fake smile.

Grabbing the yellow pod at his side, he called into it. "Group one, two, do you read?"

"Group one at the bridge site, copy." "Group two at the target, copy." Came through the pod.

"Good. Star and I are at a new rendezvous location." He called back.

"BB and I got your location on the radar. Heading your way," the man from group one replied.

"Jamie and I are in the general proximity. Also heading your way," the woman from group to said afterward.

"Just stay calm, don't attack. We have some visitors. Alliance unknown," that last sentence left the new group nervous. They weren't sure what was happening, but something was going to be bad.

Before long, a Robotic man and a green dog came running to a halt in front of them. Unsure of how to react, they just looked to Robin with a skeptical look. At this point, the leaf ninja believed they'd seen it all, and weren't surprised to see the green dog transform into a green-skinned man.

Not too long after, a continuous silence filling the moment, two mages seemed to melt out of the ground. They both had identical purple hair, so the must have been related in some way.

"Titan's, this is –er- Na-ru-to? Am I correct?" Robin asked. He nodded. "They came from nowhere, and I think The Merge may have brought them here."

"This must be worse than we thought," the older looking mage said.

"Yeah. It's all his fault," the younger male mage said.

"Let's not blame anyone right now, Jamie," Robin told him off.

"Alright, what's going on, what are you talking about?" Naruto burst. His new authority made him forget he wasn't exactly in his place here.

"It's nothing," the older mage said.

"Well actually, Raven, Don't you think it is since they may be from his world?" the green man objected. She just gave him a glare that quieted him.

"We'll just take them to the tower. Beast boy," the green man stood at attention. "Can you turn into anything big enough to carry someone?"

"Swim or fly?" he asked.

"You choose."

The new group tried walking across the water, which seemed a bit insane, but due to their lack of powers in this new world, they couldn't seem to do this so called, "simple" move. But it didn't matter, Beast boy didn't mind helping these new and strange people. Hopefully they would be friends, everyone thought, for it would be really awkward if they were forced to fight.

Beast boy was being very careful as he swam over to the tower. He was a whale, the biggest thing he could think of, and whales instinctively want to dive. But he didn't dare follow his instincts. For starters, he had too many people on his back.

Although they all could probably swim, and though they'd be a little angry with him, there was just one person's wrath he didn't want. He could tell that the blonde haired man was apprehensive about letting the dark haired woman ride on his back. He could see in his eyes the warning, letting him know if anything happened to her, he'd most likely kill him. And Beast Boy couldn't blame him; he was exactly that way with Raven when he found out about both Jamie and Mist. Of course, he still was.

It didn't take long for them all to reach the island, and all of the newcomers thanked them yet again for their kindness. They knew they were going to be interrogated, but they didn't seem to mind. They were supposedly ninja, so it probably happened all the time where they came from.

Once inside, He noticed Gaara was gone. Perhaps he had gone off with Mist, or even was taking a nap. Beast boy longed for a nap right then. He'd been up for the longest time last night. They all did. They were busy trying to make a plan to find this "Spell" Raven was talking about.

"Well, I suppose we could divide them up and talk to each of them," Robin suggested. The titans nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I'll talk to Naruto," Robin said.

"And I shall talk to Sakura!" Starfire had practically squeezed the life out of her newly found friend.

"I suppose I can talk to Sai," Cyborg contemplated his choice.

"Looks like I'll talk to SaySuki," Beast boy chose.

"It's Sa-suke," Sasuke objected, already annoyed with his interrogator.

"I get Hinata then," Raven said finally. She'd rather talk to Sasuke; they had more in common, or even Sakura. But it didn't matter, her and Starfire were friends and they were two complete opposites, how hard would it be?

It had taken about an hour, but all ninja had gone through questioning, and all were deemed okay. Also, they found that they were from the same world as Gaara. But the titans didn't mention him, it was still unknown if they were enemies, and they didn't want to make new ones with these new friends.

Everyone was off chatting with their new friends, but one person was staring out into the night, anxiety eating them alive. Her best friend had noticed she was upset, and had taken his opportunity to slip away when no one was talking to him.

"Hey," he said, standing next to her.

"Hey," she said back.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Mist isn't back yet," she sighed.

"Well, perhaps she'll be back soon. She's with Gaara I believe. He'll take great care of her," Beast boy reassured.

"I know that, but I still worry," Raven admitted.

"I know, I do too," he confessed.

Suddenly they heard one of the newcomer's voices say, "did you just say Gaara?" the titans froze, wondering whether a fight would break out, or total confusion would ensue. Either way, it wouldn't be good.


	40. The Plan

So sorry if I have not been posting. It's not that the chapters weren't done; it's just that my computer does not connect to the internet. I am forced to use someone else's computer to post my chapters. Plus, I haven't had any comments lately, and I am sorry if I have scared you off with my poorly put together plotline. I will assure you – whoever, if any still with me here – that the plot will be coming together very soon. Please give me a shout out to know you're still reading! Anyway, here's:

Chapter 40

"I think it's time we head back," Gaara said gruffly. "We're obviously not going to find it here."

"It seems so," Mist agreed bitterly. They'd been searching for hours for the book that held the answers to stopping their worlds from colliding.

"We only have two days left before I am forced to leave here," Gaara added.

"I know," Mist whispered softly.

"If only we had some ideas, some clues to stop this," Gaara continued.

"This is impossible," Mist choked.

"Lets just go, it's clear that it isn't here," Gaara wrapped his arm around his love whom he knew he was about to lose in only a mere few days.

"Yes, before I lose my mind trying to find that stupid thing," Mist attempted to disperse of the tension among them, to no avail. She tucked herself away into his side, placing her arm around his waist, seeking comfort in him, for this may just be one of the last times he'd ever caress her.

They were silent as they walked back to the tower, their hearts smothered by the little progress they had made. At this point, they had no time to leave the book undiscovered. But it seemed as though things had turned for the worst, when they had walked into the tower at the wrong time.

The main lobby was ever crowded as they strode in. More people had shown up, people Gaara knew. There were five of them, all good friends. All of which he wished weren't here, for they were now sucked into all of this. Jamie just glared at him, but unlike how he usually did.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, only to have Robin hold him back from going over to him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Guys, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," Gaara muttered, ignoring Robin and Naruto's squabbling.

"We should say the same about you," Sasuke replied, stepping over to him, luckily without prevention. Seeing they weren't attacking each other – yet – Robin let go of Naruto.

"I had some business to attend to here, but everything's done now," Gaara explained.

"Well, at least you haven't missed much. The other Kages are angry at you though," Naruto gave a nervous smile. He was wary about the tension in the room, for it was obvious that connections between them were still unclear.

"That's good that I didn't leave too much on Kankuro and Temari's shoulders," Gaara sighed.

"Oh, yeah, there was a kage meeting but it had to be canceled since you were absent," Naruto explained.

"I wasn't informed of any meeting," Gaara said to his defense.

"Yeah, but it was arranged after you had left," Naruto added.

"Well, it seems I'll have to look into that later," Gaara replied nonchalantly. He wasn't looking forward to leaving.

"Yes," said Robin, "But right now we have to look into finding that book."

"You're right," Mist chimed.

"Book? What one are you looking for? I have plenty I could loan to you," Sai offered. Although, most of his were on human emotions, so they were most likely no help to them. He just wanted to see how to react for what he'd learned was "Gratitude."

"Most likely one you don't have. It's from our world," Mist dismissed his offer. How could he get it to them? They had no idea how to get there, and none of the three mages actually from this world who knew how to get back could go since they would be jeopardizing everyone's lives. Nothing would work in their favor anymore.

"Thanks for offering, but it's not gonna save us," Beast boy tried to lighten Sai's disappointment, but Sai had not yet learned the feeling, although since it was a negative feeling, he did not wish to learn it so soon.

"Save you?" Hinata suddenly spoke. She was too afraid to in the previous tension, though most were. But this seemed to be an important basis to cover, and she didn't want it to be skipped over as nothing as it seemed most of their new friends wished to.

"Save all of us," Cyborg said for his little green friend.

"From what?" Naruto asked. The Titans explained about Gaara coming into the world to save Mist – leaving out the resurrection part for less explanation purposes – and how that had caused the worlds to collide. Then they confessed that the book they needed was from Raven's original home world and that its whereabouts were unknown.

"So you see, you were most likely in a spot that was in the middle of fusing when you came here," Robin summed up.

"There's something strange about this though," Sakura's eyes narrowed. "If you're from another world, then why didn't your world begin collapsing into this one too?"

"You're a sharp one," Raven observed. "But I used a sealing spell to reverse the effect."

Sasuke pondered that for a moment, his Uchiha intellect whirling. "If the spell worked then, would it work now?"

"All my sources say no," Raven replied.

"Yeah, but your sources have been wrong before. Remember that dragon dude?" Beast boy pointed out.

"I do, sadly," she admitted.

"So it's worth a shot right?" Hinata asked.

"Looks like it's our only hope," Cyborg finally spoke. He was usually silent in such desperate matters.

"I'll go get my spell book," Raven offered. She was relieved to get away from the tension and emotion in the room. But still, she just couldn't escape the problem everyone faced. Sure the easiest solution was having Gaara to go back, but it wasn't ideal to anyone, except Jamie. But Jamie never really liked anything.

Suddenly, darkness took over her subconscious, a darkness she hadn't experienced since the day the world had nearly ended. Raven thought she'd destroyed it all those years ago. Not this not now.

"I wonder what it is that is keeping her," Starfire spoke over the deafening silence.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "Anyone wanna go check?" Everyone stepped back for they wished not to face their friend's wrath. Raven still did not allow people into her room, except for-

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Beast boy whined.

I think you can all guess who's going to make a visit, don't you? Well I wanted to bring him in to show that there is still conflict between a certain two characters, as well as a few answers are going to be given for the plotline. Thank you for still reading if you are!


	41. The Train

The long awaited Chapter 41 is here! Sorry, there was no winner, for there were no entries received. Instead, I'll just continue with the plan I have here. It feels good to try to end this, after letting it age in my head. I promise, everything will come together soon!

Chapter 41- The Train

"Why are you here?" Raven spat into the dark abyss before her. Four glowing red eyes stared back, lacking emotion.

"To save the world I will rule once again," a raspy, tired voice sighed, the sound echoing through the cavern.

"Huh, how surprisingly uncharacteristic of you!" she sneered sarcastically.

"I'm your father, show me some respect!" the voice boomed from the darkness.

"You don't deserve respect!" she countered.

"It does not matter now," Trigon brushed the comment aside. "What matters is that you don't have enough magical strength to stop what is happening to your world. I can give you that power, but at a cost."

"Why would I want your help? There's a last resort, it will work. We'll do it if we have to," Raven muttered through gritted teeth. Everyone hated that last resort.

"You forgot to factor in one detail when you calculated your plan," the terrible demon replied disappointedly. "Those new people's dimension was a possible future of this world. Think of it as… a train! This train has nowhere particular to go, but it is in constant motion. It's passengers are the people of this world, and each has the potential to steer the train, albeit unknowingly. When it comes to a split in the tracks, the people have the choice of which track to take. If they take one, that's one future, if they take another, it one more future.

"But, this train is special. It copies itself. The main one always takes the track one person chooses, yet it splits into a million of identical trains - a million what if's. In fact, the train we're on now is a what if of a what if of a what if etc.

"Getting to the point, those new people's world _was_ a possible track to take. However, your daughter was the destined catalyst to it. When she died, our world took another track, and she just went into her destined world, thousands of years into the future, thousands of tracks later. We kept going, as did that other possible future. When she returned with that boy, that changed _that_ world's future. However, it was distant enough to not affect ours much.

"But, that boy resurrected your daughter, bringing her back to this world once more. She came back exactly the same as she was the day she died, meaning she is now able to make that future possible again. Nevertheless, since your daughter had - disappeared - from this world, so too had the path to the other people's. Now that she's here again, the track was resurrected, and thus this world went back on track to that one. That earthquake? That was the track changing. This world was suddenly shifting, beginning to shape into their world. Your worlds are merging, though not in the way you once thought.

"Theirs is changing, adding things that wouldn't have been there before. The only reason those people are here now is because technically, this is almost like time traveling. They went back and sideways in a way. Soon they must go forward again. It's a limited amount of time, too. The longer they stay, the bigger their impression on what's soon to be their revised past becomes. If they stay too long, they will no longer be able to go forward in time - it's impossible, when their impression runs too deep, it will change the course of time when they leave, therefore, it won't truly be their future when they go."

"But, it won't be now," Raven pointed out nervously, afraid of another insanely long monologue.

"Although that may be true, it's the closest to theirs as it will ever be."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" the question stung her tongue and roasted it. Why would she _ever_ ask something in such a relatively sweet and pleading tone?

"When you awake, there shall be a ruby in your hand. It contains the power to return those people before it's too late. Up to one person from this time can go with them. However, there needs to be a sacrifice from their world. The ruby's power can only work if one dies to use it. It's the best I can offer," was that an apology? "Although, you don't have to use it. If everyone wants to stay, then simply crush the ruby, and it will disappear forever."

Raven thought about it, and knew who'd want to go. "Is it possible… for Mist to go?"

"Of course, the train is already on the track, and there is no way back. The catalyst has done her job, so now she can do whatever she wants now."

"T-thank you!" tears welled in her eyes. She never thought she'd ever utter those words to him.

"It's the least I can do, for I will return one day to the universe, and take over. What? Did you think I would _really _do this for nothing? It will be many a millennia until that happens, society will be an shambles before I have the strength to do so again. Either way, this is farewell, and … good luck," those were the last words heard of her father.

Raven awoke in the hallway, just before her door. As soon as she rose stiffly to her feet, Beastboy appeared from the corner a few feet away. Her closed the distance almost instantly. When he placed an arm about her shoulders, she once again noticed how strong he was. He wasn't buff, by any means, but tuff. He was only half a foot taller than he was when they were younger, just barely at per with her. His face was a lot more aged since then, as was everyone else's. She didn't know why she was analyzing this now, how much older they were. Maybe it was because they were getting too old for ventures seeming to come from the hallucinations of a heroin addict.

"Are you okay?" he asked, keeping her steady.

"Uh, yeah," she sighed. That was when she noticed a warm object in her hand. In it was a small red stone, murky liquid seeming to roll through it.

"What's that?" Beastboy inquired once more.

"The answer to our problems," she answered, a slow grin coming to her face. Things could work out. Thanks to the man she'd cursed since the day she was born.

Well, that's that. Hoped you liked the chapter! More to come soon!


End file.
